The Jungle Book 2016 sequel
by BlueWolf5201
Summary: It's been 5 years since Shere Khan defeat, Baloo has injured himself so Mowgli went off to get a medical plant, but he came across a girl name Kitty Brydon. Mowgli becomes close to Kitty unknowingly an old enemy, Shere Khan has return for revenge. Mowgli must to protects all he loves the most, even it means risking his life. First written fan fiction story.
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

**I don't own any characters of the Jungle Book from the any film and tv series. I just loved it so much I have decided to make.**

 **I have seen the Jungle Book 2016 and I loved it! I have wondered what the sequel would be like, I have heard from many people on the internet about this and I came up with an idea for myself and for guys to read.**

 **I would all the actors and actress to come back to play their main characters, and I absolutely bring Neel Sethi as Mowgli for he is the perfect actor to play Mowgli like in the first movie.**

Chapter 1

After 5 years since the defeat of Shere Khan, the jungle was finally at peace. Mowgli was 15 years old still with his beloved wolf family, Raksha the leader of the wolf pack, his little siblings have grown up a bit, including his favourite brother, Grey. He also has Baloo and Bagheera with him. But today Mowgli was told that Baloo needed his help, so he was rushing to see what he Baloo needed help for. Mowgli was running on the tree branches and then swinging from vein to vein. "Woh!" He shouted out I the air. He run off from branch to branch until he swings to the last branch.

Mowgli made it to the Baloo's cave, but he could see Baloo, till he saw some of the big bushes waving side to side, then he heard of Baloo's voice like he was being attacked. Mowgli gripped on a strong vein, he swingout to where the sound was behind the bushes, he jumped out and roared loudly on who was attacking Baloo. But parlay Baloo was attacked.

"Baloo?" Mowgli as he was on Baloo's front side while Baloo was laying on the floor.

"Yep, you got me! I think those wolves are toughing you up on the hunting, I mean seriously how are you so friendlier than others?" Baloo was on the floor scratching his back.

Mowgli jump off, he smiled with laughter, "What are you doing Baloo?"

Baloo replied, "Oh you know, just rubbing it in. Trying to get the right spot."

"Do you need some help?" Mowgli asked.

"No, no, no, I'm fine I can handle it." Baloo's head was looking up but his eyes were kept on Mowgli and grow a smile on his face, then Mowgli got the idea.

"You asked me here to scratch your back, haven't you?"

"Would you kid?"

Mowgli walk to Baloo, "I can't believe you trick me into helping you, again"

"Ah, but you got a big heart, kid never lose it"

Baloo sat down and Mowgli began to scratch his back, while Baloo was getting into scratching he then lifted Mowgli on his back while Mowgli was still scratching him.

"Oh, yeah!" Baloo said in a relax tone, "Just a bit lower, yeah, that's the sport."

"If I didn't know better I thought that bears usually rub their backs on trees." A voice suddenly appeared, they then saw a black figure laying on a big tree branch.

"Bagheera!" Mowgli shout in excitement.

"Who ask you to come along?" Baloo asked

"First of all, I'm Mowgli's protector I was wondering where he was, second, I wasn't asked for to come, gladly wasn't trick to come."

"Come on Baggy, I thought we were all over the tricky and the honey thing. Ow!" Baloo shout out. Bagheera jump off the branch and walk quickly to Baloo, Mowgli jumped off Baloo's back and rush to his face. Baloo's right paw was bending.

"Baloo, what's the matter with your paw?" Mowgli ask as he see Baloo in such great pain.

"Looks like your paw must have meet some shape edges, and now they have cut deep from the way I see it" Bagheera said directly to Baloo while scanning his paw. "Looks like you need some medicinal plants to put on that injury, otherwise it's going to be infective."

"Oh, don't guys" Baloo tried to make a smile while trying to stand up even on his saw paw but just couldn't take, "Ah! Cub of a!" He then bended down slowly.

"Don't worry Baloo" Mowgli said with a panicking feeling for Baloo. "I'll go to the medicinal plant for you, I'll be back before." Mowgli then dashed off as fast as the wind takes him.

"Be careful Mowgli!" Bagheera shouted at Mowgli, "Don't go too close to danger, you hear me?"

"I promise!" Mowgli answered back with a loud shout as he disappears in the trees.

"He will be alright, I know it." Bagheera whisper to himself feeling a bit anxious about Mowgli's safety.

"Oh please" Baloo committed in, "How do you think I first him?" Baloo was joking around but did made Bagheera a bit more worried.

Mowgli was dashing through the tree branches while he is still looking for the medical plants, until he had finally found the plant. He jumped off from the tree branch and started picking off some the leaves, suddenly he heard an unusually sound that was quite close to him. Mowgli drop the leaves and climb up a tree so if it was a dangerous animal he could see what it could be. But the sound he was hearing had somewhat had a soft tone that made him come closer to where the sound was coming from.

He pushed away some tiny branches that was full of small, light green leaves and his eyes caught the most surprising creature he had never seen before. Mowgli was shocked that he even near this creature but it's he has this scene of the creature's beauty and its voice caught his attention. It was a human girl!


	2. Chapter 2: New Greetings

Chapter 2

The girl was Mowgli's age, she had brown, wavy hair. She was wearing a light purple t-shirt and denim shorts that go down to her knees. She was humming a sweet song, Mowgli had never heard of but sound so beautiful. Mowgli had never seen a human girl, before she had different hair colour, different skin colour, and how she was wearing.

She was holding something Mowgli didn't know what it was, one side was light grey with a small black hole on the top right, and the other side was black. Mowgli was leaning closer to see what it was, but he didn't know that the branches were not that strong enough to hold Mowgli, till the branch had snapped off. Mowgli fall off the branch but luckily, he fell into the side of the river, the girl made a shocking surprise on face as she didn't know what it was that fell into the river.

Mowgli splash out of the water, dash out and was shaking to the water off him like how a wolf does it. Once he was finished he look up and saw the girl was staring at him, she did giggle a bit when he fall off so she did smile at him which made Mowgli blushed. He then stands up on his two feet, they were gazing at each other with curiously in their minds.

"Hello" she spoke first with a sweet tone, Mowgli didn't answer back because he had never spoken to a human before as he's now shy for he didn't know what to say to her.

"What's your name? My name is Kitty." She smiled at Mowgli but he still didn't know what to do.

"That was quite a fall you had" she giggle again which made Mowgli smile, then they head some of a man shouting for Kitty.

"I have to go now, someone is shouting for me because I'm travelling a village. I hope I will see you again, and perhaps tell me your name, "Strange Wild Boy". Good bye" Kitty wave and walk off, Mowgli wave back but Kitty didn't see.

He watched her as she disappears, and quietly said, "Good bye."

He looked at his hand for second then it reminds of a paw, then it hit that he was here to the leaves of the medical plant for Baloo's injured paw. Mowgli rushed back to where he droped the leaves, pick them up and dash right to Baloo's cave as quickly as possible.

Back at the Baloo's place, Baloo and Bagheera were waiting patiently for Mowgli, as he finally arrived Baloo raised up and shouted at him, "Where in the name of the jungle were you?"

"Don't act with your worries and your strife now Baloo. I'm here now with the right bare necessities" Bagheera laugh a bit for Baloo had tested your own medicine.

The sun was slowly leaving making less light on the surface of the jungle, while in Baloo's cave Mowgli placed the leaves on Baloo's injured paw so the paw will be healed and not infected. However, Bagheera suspected a something different about Mowgli scent as Bagheera can smell something else from Mowgli, so he asked, "Mowgli, has anything happened to you on your journey?"

Mowgli was shocked by the way Bagheeria asked him so quickly, but he wasn't surprised about why he would ask. "No, nothing happened, just the usually peaceful jungle like every day" Mowgli calmly lie, think about how would they react about him meeting another man-cub.

"Alright" Bagheera replied, "That's enough leaves for now Mowgli, it's time for us to have some sleep." As they lay down starting to go to sleep, Mowgli then saw a small, light purple flower blowing on a thin branch of a tree. He lay his head down and the flower reminded him of the beautiful creature he had never seen before, and quietly whisper to himself as he close his eyes and went to sleep, "Kitty."

Hi guys hope you like this chapter, this is my first story that I am writing so leaving in so commons of what you think this. I have seen The Jungle Book 1994 version, and I love that too. I didn't much like the 2003 The Jungle Book 2, and the character Shanti because her personality keeps changing, and I thought of more Kitty Brydon. I don't want this as like a love interest for Mowgli but maybe like a child's first crush in a way. This also represent British Imperialism as Kitty is Britain and Mowgli is India and sometimes they were friend or emeries. Also, I want to aware to your readers that I don't own any of the characters of The Jungle Book or any of the movies.


	3. Chapter 3: A Huge Change

**Right, hope you are enjoying the story so far, there are still more to come. I am trying get more parts from the original movie to fit in this story. The new character, Kitty is from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book 1994 but as a teenager like Mowgli.**

 **Now if you haven't notice, Kitty is more of a modern version character from like this century. I thought about Pete's Dragon 2016 and it was a modern version. I was thinking that maybe if the Jungle Book the sequel had some modern version characters, Mowgli would like to know more about man's new tricks outside of the jungle.**

Chapter 3

The next morning, the sun rises and lighten the surface of the jungle, it shined through Baloo's cave. Baloo rolled over from side to side with a big yarn which wakes him. "Ah, now that's what I call a good sleep. Thanks kid for getting the medical plant to heal my paw…" he stopped steaking when he realised that Mowgli wasn't next to him.

"Baggy, Bagheera!" Baloo shouted out, Bagheera started to wake up and stretched out on a tree branch.

"Oh, what now?"

"It's Mowgli, he's gone." Baloo cried out.

Bagheera was in shocked, he jumped down from the tree branch and walk quickly towards Baloo. "What do you he's gone? Did you asked him to pick up something?" he asked Baloo.

"No, he's gone, like he just disappeared." Baloo answered back.

"Right, you look for him around here, and I will look for him if he is there with the wolf pack." Bagheera instructed.

"O.K. sure, it's not like I got a life of my own." Baloo mumbled.

"Really? So, what do you do on your free-time? Sleep and eat?" Bagheera asked.

"No, no, I eat first then sleep during a day." Baloo answered back.

Bagheera signed, "Let's just go and find Mowgli." They started to separate in different directions.

While Mowgli was dashing through the trees, he keeps on moving from branch to branch, vein to vein, with a wide smile on his face and was just thinking of that he met yesterday. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her beautiful smile, her wavy hair, her shiny blue eyes.

Finally, Mowgli reached to the spot where they first met, he scanned around the area but he couldn't see her, till hear the voices of men. He climbs up a tree and followed the voices, till he saw them, some were around feeding their horses, some were looking at maps, and there was one with Kitty. Mowgli smiled as he spotted Kitty, she and the other man were looking at some flowers.

"See this is an carolina dayflower" said the man "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It certainly is" Kitty answered, smiling at its beauty blue colour while drawing the flower in her book.

"Sanjay!" some of the men were calling for the man who was showing Kitty the carolina dayflowers.

"Coming, be back soon Kitty, there are some more flowers but don't go too f\r O.K." Sanjay said as he leaves.

Kitty was nearly finished with her drawing, Mowgli wanted to know what it was. He leaned a bit forward but he didn't want to fall again and this time get the men's attention. Mowgli then had an idea, he put his fingers between together as he put the little hole between his hands. Mowgli put his hands to his mouth and blow out a whistle which comes out as a sweet bird song. The song caught Kitty attention, and she thought it would be lovely to draw a cute bird.

Kitty followed the song while looking up at the trees because the song was coming from there. Kitty was at the same she and Mowgli met, she took out the strange thing that Mowgli doesn't know what it is. Mowgli was crawling on the branches and decided to jump down and go up to her, but he forgotten one thing, he didn't know how to talk to her. He did jump down from the tree quietly as he's starting to panic but a bit excited.

Kitty was coming closer to the edge of the water, feeling the fresh wind blowing against her face. But what she didn't know was that the edge she was standing on wasn't strong enough to hold her. The edge was starting to slide down, even from behind her, the water was quite deep near the edge.

"Oh, wo, wo!" Kitty was shouting. Mowgli rushed in to grab her right hand and pulled her away, but he pulls her towards him. They both fall on the ground, luckily there long, soft grass for them to land on.

"Oh, sorry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you to..." Kitty sit up, she turn her head around and notice that it was the same strange boy she met yesterday. Mowgli turn and look back at Kitty, as he started to panic again for not knowing how to speak to her.

"Oh, it's you, it's nice to see. Thank you for pulling me out back there. I'm not use to water." Kitty raised up while Mowgli was on hands and feet.

"Where are you from?" Kitty asked but Mowgli didn't answer.

"Oh, I only know a bit of Hindu but I not really good at it" Kitty mentions but Mowgli still didn't answer her. Kitty thought since he's close to the floor, she decided to bend down so there are at the same eye level.

"Do you speak anything?" Kitty ask, Mowgli did open his mouth a little but mothering came out.

"Are you shy?" Kitty smiled at him, which made him blushed "You don't have to be shy, in fact I'm the one who should be shy, this is my first time visiting in India."

Kitty was still talking, but Mowgli then decided he will try to speak out slowly from what he heard from Kitty, "Kitty."

"Yeah, well I am still learning to speak…" Kitty stop as she heard him said her name. "You said my name?"

Mowgli was smiling at her and repeated, "Kitty."

"Yes, that's right." Kitty sat down on the soft ground, "Now, would you like to tell me what your name is?" Mowgli made a look on his face like he doesn't understand of what Kitty was saying.

"Kitty" she said while her hands point to her chest, which she's trying to say that she is Kitty. At the time, Kitty points her hands to Mowgli.

Mowgli then did the same and tried the speak, "Mow-gli" he points and speak the names, "Kitty. Mowgli."

"So that's your name, your name is Mowgli." Kitty said as Mowgli again as she did.

After a while, they both laid on the ground watching the wildness of the jungle as time passes by them. They both were gazing at beauty of the jungle, Mowgli sometimes stare at Kitty and she usually caught him."

"The jungle is so lovely, isn't it?" Kitty asks.

Mowgli look at her and answered back, "Lovely"

"Yeah, lovely" Kitty said, then points to the jungle, "Do you know what this place called?"

"Jungle" Mowgli answered quickly.

"Yeah, that's right. Wow, you said that fast like you know it." Kitty was surprised.

Mowgli then points to himself then to the jungle, he explained, "Mowgli, jungle."

"Jungle? You mean you live in the jungle?" Kitty asked with a shock and Mowgli nodded.

"But, who looks after you?" Kitty ask again with another shock.

Mowgli didn't know how to explain fully so he decided to show her, he walk towards on his hands and legs like how a wolf will walk. Kitty then gets the idea, "Animals, what like wolves?" Mowgli nodded again.

"Wow, that's just incredible, I mean I haven't meet anyone like you before. What is it like living in the jungle?" Kitty started to be very curious about Mowgli.

At that moment, Mowgli explain all the ways he feels when he's in the jungle, "Adventurous, mysterious, playful, wolfpack, family, home" the last word struck Kitty as she just realises that he never had met a human before from outside of the jungle.

"Kitty! Kitty!" it was Sanjay shouting.

"I have go now Mowgli, good bye" Kitty waved at Mowgli with a smile, she run off to the camp.

"Kitty!" Mowgli shouted at Kitty before gets back to the camp, she turns around and faces him. "Tomorrow, maybe?" he asked hoping for a "yes."

"Yeah, that would sound great" Kitty smiled at Mowgli and turn back to the camp.

Mowgli then run off as well to where he called home, but he was jumping with joy while running, either running on the ground or on the tree branches. He was chasing a flocking bird above that were heading in his direction, catching up with their speed, Mowgli just can't stop running like he just can't stop thinking of Kitty. He even saw Chil, the kite flying in the windy air, which gives Mowgli an idea for when he comes back.

"Hey, Chil! Wait I need you to do something for me please!"

While back at Baloo's area, Baloo was waiting for Bagheera to return from searching for Mowgli around the south part of the jungle. Baloo did ask the pygmy hog and the giant squirrel earlier fi they have seen Mowgli but they didn't. Finally, Bagheera arrived back with Raksha who was trying not to panic.

"Well, have seen him?" Baloo ask quickly.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Bagheera replied.

"Are you two asperously sure that you didn't told him anything about getting anything or meeting up somewhere?" Raksha ask in hope that Mowgli is alright.

"I'm sure, I didn't even ask him to get me some honey, and I still got plenty of it." Baloo cried out.

"I'm sure he's fine Raksha" Bagheera said, "He wouldn't go so far beyond this part of this part of the jungle."

Raksha move her head to look behind Bagheera, "Really, he doesn't look so far to me."

Baloo and Bagheera didn't understand what Raksha till they look behind them and saw Mowgli walking towards them with Chil on his right shoulder.

"Mowgli!" they both shouted with relief, "Where were you?"

"Oh, didn't you guys hear me this morning?" Mowgli asked, "I was with Chil because he ask me to bring his nest up on the edge of the cliff for when his eggs are coming."

"Is that true Chil?" Bagheera ask with a stare to know if he's telling the truth.

"It is" Chil answered, "Well, thanks again man-cub."

"Anytime Chil" Mowgli said and then Chil lifted off his shoulder and fly off to where the sun was about to set.

"Alright, now Mowgli is back safe and sound" Raksha clear that out, "I will be going back to the pack, tomorrow is where I see some new members. Goodnight Mowgli."

"Goodnight ami (mummy from the 2016 movie)" Mowgli shouted back, he turned to Baloo and Bagheera, "And goodnight to you two, I'm going to have an early sleep"

Baloo came up to Bagheera after Mowgli enter inside the cave, "O.K something is definitely up with that man-cub. First the running away thing, then the lying, and now the early sleeping in thing, I mean you only sleep in for winter otherwise you're just a bird with a bad memory who forgets what time it is."

"I think the first part was the most important" Bagheera cleared that out, "If he does this again then we talk to him, okay."

They both nodded as they agree for what much be done if Mowgli did runaway again, they walk to the cave to take a rest then probably go to sleep as it was nearly dark.


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Enemy returns

Chapter 4

The next morning was sunny and clear, Baloo woke up with the same rolling and yawning, as he started to open his eyes, but as he opens them the first thing that came to him as a shock.

"Bagheera!" Baloo cried out.

Bagheera woken up from the cry and covered his ears, he whispers to himself, "If I keep getting Déjà Vu I should keep try to get away from the wield things, such as that cry."

Mowgli was back on the run but this time even faster, swinging on veins much quicker. He was nearly there, he couldn't wait to see Kitty again there's just something about her he couldn't keep his mind off. Mowgli was finally there he jumped off the tree branches, he was scanning the area for Kitty but he couldn't see her. He started walking around but not only he couldn't see Kitty he couldn't see the men either, so Mowgli must beware if there's any man around.

He was near the spot where the men were camping, he bended down on his hands and feet, he craw around until he a sudden noisy light flashed out behind of the bushes. He started crawled towards the flashy, bright light, as he was getting closer, and closer, and closer.

He reached to the edge of the bushes, till he realises that the light was coming from Kitty. She turns around and put a smile on her face.

"Hello Mowgli, didn't realise you were there" Kitty walk up to him and Mowgli stand up on his two legs.

"Light" Mowgli points out to the thing Kitty was holding.

"Oh, this is a digital camera, I would get an original camera but sometimes I love to stare at the photos" Kitty explained.

"Here let me show you" Kitty walk to Mowgli's side, told him to smile as she did then she took the photo which was facing them. The flash went off Mowgli went into a bit of a shock but as the photograph came out Kitty showed Mowgli and he was amazed that he had never seen such a trick by man before.

"Me? You?" Mowgli points on the figures on the photograph.

"Yeah, that's us" Kitty said.

During their time, Kitty has been telling Mowgli the new tricks man has made over the years, such as the stuff she brought with her, her book, pencil, her back-pack. Mowgli in return tells her his stories of his entire life in the jungle, the wolves, a bear, a panther, a snake, the monkeys, the elephants, and his battles between Shere Khan the might tiger. Kitty show her photos she took in her life around the world, and Mowgli shown her how he walks on his hands and feet and how she swings on the veins. now they have been sitting down by a huge tree, talking about each other.

"So how many are there in your wolf family" Kitty asked.

"I got four siblings Grey Brother, Luri, Akru and Sura. My ami is the leader of the wolf pack leader, Raksha.

"And your father?" Kitty asked, but Mowgli stood still he was actually think of two of his fathers who had died both from Shere Khan, so he nodded up and down in silence.

"I'm so sorry" Kitty said and Mowgli returns with a small smile.

"My mother died too" Kitty motion, Mowgli rise his head up and listened, "When I was just a baby, I can't remember her and I feel like I knew." Mowgli spare at Kitty and he knew what she was saying, as she continued, "My father is all I got left but he gone somewhere to help others. He's like your father, he's a fighter to protect those in need from the bad ones."

"But I'm happy now, because I made a new friend who is in fact a strange, wild boy." Mowgli understood that and they both laughed.

When it was nearly sunset, Mowgli left and was heading back to Baloo and Bagheera. But what he didn't know was that Baloo and Bagheera were hiding, waiting for Mowgli to come. As Mowgli was near, they both jump out and Mowgli quickly stopped and was curious about why they did that.

"Alright Mowgli we need to talk" Bagheera ordered.

"Talk about what? What's the matter?" Mowgli ask so sudden.

"The matter well you see, um, problems if you got problems you can always come to your old papa bear, or your old, big Baggy" Baloo said and saw that Bagheera was stare at him with a not happy face.

"Big?" Bagheera ask.

"At least I didn't call you fat" Baloo being sarcastic.

"What Baloo meant to say" Bagheera was talking clearer than what Baloo was talking about towards Mowgli, "You been running away off somewhere and we been worrying if you were in danger or anything. Would you like to tell where you have run off to?"

"Oh, where do I wonder to?" Mowgli ask to himself just to tease a bit, "I just been wondering around the jungle."

Baloo and Bagheera looked at each other, then Baloo ask, "You been wondering around, doing what exactly?"

Mowgli made a dull face and shouted, "That's not really your to be honest, and how would you like if I did the same to you?" Baloo and Bagheera went silence.

Mowgli took a deep breathe and thought he shouldn't have shouted at them, "Look guys, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have shouted. What I'm doing is something I must do on my own, but I will talk to you about it just not now" he run off while Baloo and Bagheera watch him run as he disappear.

While before that, Kitty was walking back to the camp while putting her camera into her back-pack, but the photograph of her and Mowgli suddenly flew off by the wind. Dancing in the air side to side, then it finally landed on the ground it was near the cliff area. Suddenly, a huge paw with dark orange holds the photograph down, the dark creature focused on the figure in the photograph and realise who it was. The creature lowered his head and sniffed the scent off the photograph and again realise the scent. Now he knows who he knows is still alive, Mowgli, his full of range for the man-cub which brings out his claws out and stick on the face of the man-cub on the photograph.

He started to laugh and road out, "So, the little man-cub is alive? Well, wherever his scent is, then the cursing, little brat wouldn't be far away. Then once we will meet again, I will get my revenge for he will meet my claws and fangs till his finish his last breath!"

 **Did you realise who that creature was at the end, I let read on because I don't want to be a spoil-sport. I used some of the names for Mowgli's wolf siblings from the jungle book shonen mowgli, which I really love when I was young, I don't own it or the characters what so ever. Please leave some of your commons to let me know what you think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Revenge of the Tiger

Chapter 5

A cold, windy day has begun first thing in the morning, Mowgli started the making a spear, a long, strong stick with a shape pointed stone attached at the top. He was hunting for big fish to pay back for Chil, the kite for having his back. After catching a few fish in the river, place the fish in a basket made of strip leaves and carry it to where Chil lives, his nest was in small cave on the side of the cliff.

While Kitty was walking to area where she and Mowgli were yesterday, when she arrived there she couldn't find Mowgli. She thought she should walk further but she could get herself hurt and it'll be in the middle of nowhere. But she decided to go on for she might see Mowgli up ahead. But what was up there really was the same dark creature walking towards the girl, he was tracking down the scent of the boy. In silence he was getting closer, and closer to the area, he knew he the scent is around here, till the silence broken by an unfamiliar sound was echoed. He turns his head around to scan the area and trying to find that sound he heard.

"What was that?" he asked himself quietly while staring in an open path where then he caught a sight a young girl-cub. She was walking in a different direction but she was coming closer.

"Well, well, well, an unexpected delicious meal" he laughed while licking his shape, white teeth.

He started to crawl up towards the girl, lower himself a bit close to the ground so she wouldn't see him. Kitty was still alright about walking further into the jungle so she might meet Mowgli much quicker, however she suddenly gets an eerie feeling that something is watching her. Kitty stopped for a second and looked around the area and saw nothing but silence. She took a deep breathe and kept on walking, till she heard soft steps on the ground, she thought it was Mowgli walking this way.

Coming from behind the bushes, Kitty walked to the bushes and push the bushes apart and shouted, "Found you!" but she got a terrible shock in return from a terrifying face of a tiger.

While Mowgli was getting down from the cliff he heard a roar which sounds very familiar to him, it sounded like Shere Khan but he denied because Mowgli saw him die with his whole eyes. Suddenly a scream came along after the roar, and it was from Kitty the Mowgli release that she was in trouble, but the thought of Shere Khan could mean even more trouble for Kitty. Mowgli grab his spear and run off towards the screaming as his troubling thoughts made him run even more faster.

The creature leap over the bushes with a mighty roar ranging out, Kitty fell on the ground, breathing deeply and shaking in fear. She screamed with eerie, "Help! Someone please! Mowgli"

The creature stopped for he had heard the name from the girl she just scream out, the name which makes him grow with range and vengeances. "What's that? She said Mowgli" the creature whisper to him, "So the man-cub is here, is he? Well then if the little brat comes to the rescue then the saver will become the prey."

The creature looked back the girl and she stare back into those dark yellow eyes, but Kitty found that his left eye was like it was burned. She then realised that Mowgli did told her a tiger with a burned eye and she found out the name, Shere Khan. Kitty finally stopped crawling back when her back is bumped into a huge tree, that's is when her panicking started to rise and her eyes brought out more tears. Shere Khan had an evil grin on his face as he watches the girl's suffering with fear, then the tiger came to a stop and bended down as he was ready to jump on her.

When faith was seen to be lost, a shout came out from the top of the trees, "Shere Khan get back!"

A spear came straight out and landed in front of Shere Khan as he jumped back with a shock far away from the spear.

"Mowgli!" Kitty cried out with relief, as Mowgli jumped down from the tree branches and helped Kitty to get up.

"Run, Kitty, run! Get away, somewhere safe! Run, now, go!" Mowgli shouted as Kitty runs away to safety, Mowgli stayed and pulled out his spear from the ground and he look at the tiger as he looked back at Mowgli.

"You see surprise to see me man-cube" Shere Khan started off the conversation as he and Mowgli started to walk in circles, "I can't imagen why, don't from what you did to me."

"How did you survive from the red flower, Shere Khan?" Mowgli asked, "I saw you died from the fall."

Shere Khan answered, "I did fall through those bushes with the red flower, but their long leaves were the ones I fallen through, underneath those leaves were empty spaces, giving me to escape from the red flower but most of my fur were burnt."

"So, all this time, you ran away like a coward" Mowgli commented.

Shere Khan groaned with range,"I've been busy, but now I'm here I think we should end this here and now, but don't worry I will make sure your precious girl-cub will have a painless end as a dessert"

Shere Khan giggled from his tread which makes Mowgli groaned back at him and gripped tighter on his spear, "I have grown strong over the years, I can take down a buffalo and protect those I love, not like you who can't even protect your own fur"

Shere Khan groaned ever louder and got even more angry from Mowgli's little joke, "Now let's settle this man-cub!"

Shere Khan stopped and jumped forward, Mowgli also stopped and hold his spear infront. Mowgli was face to face again with the mighty tiger, and now another fight has begun.

 **Alright yes people, Shere Khan is back in the jungle and now he wants a re-match with Mowgli. Now I did try to think very carefully on how he would survive from the fall, I did want to make it short to tell so there you have it. The next chapter will start off from the fight Mowgli and Shere Khan will have. Hope you have enjoyed it so far and please leave some comments about what you think of this story and what you think is going to happen.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mowgli's deadly fight

Chapter 6

Mowgli and Shere run up to each other, Shere Khan first punched towards the man-cub, but Mowgli slide underneath the tiger. Mowgli got up quickly and trow his spear at the tiger, Shere Khan saw the spear coming towards him and made quick move away from where the spear was going to land.

The tiger then punched back at the man-cub but Mowgli jumped up to a tree branch and climb up the tree. Shere Khan started to climb up the tree to catch the man-cub as Mowgli was getting higher. As the tiger was getting closer, Mowgli grab a vein and made a swing around the tree and kick Shere Khan on the side of his face which made him fall a bit, but his claws were stilled attach to the tree. Mowgli began again to climb up the tree, he was getting higher to the top of the tree, but Shere Khan was getting closer to where Mowgli was at.

As Shere Khan jumped to the tree branch where he was quite close to the man-cub, Mowgli thought of a way to get away or in fact try to get the tiger down from the tree. Mowgli saw another branch on the side, thinking he could swing himself around and could kick the tiger's side which could make him fall. So, Mowgli jumped to that branch and use his hands to swing himself around to kick the tiger, however Shere Khan knew what he was doing so he jump around and swing his claws at on Mowgli's leg.

"Ah!" a painful scream ranged out of Mowgli, as he lost his balance and loses his grip on the branch, he started to fall. Feeling the air pushing against his back, Mowgli turned around to face to ground as he was getting closer to the ground. He tried to grab a vein and he did but he didn't have enough strength to hold on to the vein. At the end, Mowgli finally got the grip on the vein but the vein was hanging on a dead branch so the vein fallen a bit which made Mowgli still fall hard on the ground. Luckily, Mowgli got up his back was aching but his left leg was bleeding bad, the claws didn't cut deep but the shape edges did cut through. Mowgli tried to get up slowly by using his spear to pull himself up, his right hand holding himself together and his left hand blocking the blood to stop much of it coming out.

"Well, well, well" an eerie voice creeped from behind Mowgli as he turned around quickly, as the tiger jumped down from the tree and walked slowly to the injured man-cub, "Let's see how long you can now survive before bleeding to death, man-cub."

Mowgli knew he was stuck and he needed a plan to escape with a big distraction, till he realised that there was dead branch above which gives him an idea. He started to hold the vein which is wrapped around the dead branch, holding the vein like he was holding himself to manipulate Shere Khan that Mowgli is too weak to fight.

"I think I am able to survive this one for the third time now" Mowgli said making Shere Khan confused, as Mowgli pulled the vein as hard as much he still got enough strength in him. Finally, the dead branch had been pulled down and fallen onto Shere Khan, giving Mowgli a huge chance to escape as he made a big run for it while carrying his spear.

Previously, Kitty did hear Mowgli cries with pain earlier and she felt a lot of guilt for leaving him while he stayed to fight the tiger to save her life. Kitty ran right back to the camp to get help but no one was there, she started to panic for she didn't know what to do. Till she looked at the corner of her eye and there was a brown bag inside of a tent with a small, shape blade. She took the blade out of the bag stare at its shiny edges till the bottom point of it, seeing the dangers of using the blade and remembered the danger Mowgli has put himself into. Kitty put the blade back safely in the bag, fasten up the bag so the blade doesn't fall out when she runs back for Mowgli.

Still bleeding from his leg but not too much, Mowgli was still running but he knew that Shere Khan wouldn't have given up that easily like when he knocked out by the buffalos in his first attack. Mowgli then thought that he was safe at last and decided to slow down a bit just save up most of his energy for another attack. Suddenly out of nowhere, Shere Khan jumped out from the side which made Mowgli fall back but Mowgli grab some dust beside him throw it at Shere Khan's face. Distracted with the dust in the tiger's eyes, Mowgli rolled away and jumped back up and run away as fast as he can,

"Oh you are going to try to outrun me, how droll" Shere Khan got the sight again and started to chase the man-cub. Unknow to Mowgli that he was running towards the edge of a very high cliff, realised that he was trapped. He turned around to see if there was another was to get out but the tiger got in the way quickly to stop the man-cub from escaping again. Walking backwards slowly while Mowgli watched Shere Khan's every move so he's ready for another attack.

"There's no escape now, man-cub, you have fought well but now your time is done" Shere Khan walked up towards Mowgli. The man-cub was getting close to the edge and saw the depth of the cliff making him feel anxious. Mowgli decided to make a move, he move forward and swing his spear at Sheri Khan so the tiger could push back. However, the tiger swings his strong paw against the spear which made Mowgli lose grip on it and the spear flew off over the cliff leaving Mowgli with nothing to protect himself.

Suddenly Shere Khan strike his paw again at Mowgli, luckily the man-cub move back away from the paw but he move back too much it lead him over the edge. Mowgli was falling again but this this time it felt like even faster and the screaming was much louder, after falling half-way there was branch which he caught on but it was too weak to hold.

"Mowgli!" Kitty screamed in fear as she seen Mowgli fall to the ground and the screaming stop. Kitty run as fast as she could down a path which leads to where Mowgli was fallen. As she made it she saw Mowgli laying down with lots of cuts on his back from the branch, he wasn't even moving and breathing.

"Mowgli?" Kitty knee beside him and gently turn him over on his back, "No, no, no, no. Please don't! Please wake!" Still nothing was happening she tried shaking him, she didn't know how to do CPR. When it seems all hope is lost, Kitty hear a breath from Mowgli and his eyes started to open up

"Oh, thank God" Kitty said with a great relief and joy, as Mowgli raised up Kitty helped him to get up on his feet, "It's a miracle, but how did you survive?"

"That branch broke my fall, gave me another chance" Mowgli answered with a smile.

They turn around to walk back the path, but suddenly an eerie roar appeared behind them. Shere Khan walked down in another path which also leads to where Mowgli was fallen. "Well, well, well, man-cub, you got more lives than a cat with nine live, but now you time has come" he stopped with an evil smile grown on face, "At my mercy."

"Run, Kitty!" Mowgli took a stand but he kneed in pain from his back is still saw from the two falls but it mostly hurts from his leg. Kitty held his back while she saw the tiger was coming closer.

Kitty took the blade out and point it towards the tiger so maybe she could scare the tiger away, "Get away! I'm worry you! I will hurt you" she shouted.

Shere Khan started to laugh as he thinks it's a joke, "Even this little girl-cub would risk her own life for the little brat, now let's see how easy it'll be to get through her."

Shere Khan decided to carry on walking, Kitty swing the blade around to keep him away but he carried on walking. When he swung his paw a her but Kitty then accidentally cut Shere Khan paw between his claws. Shere Khan moved back so sudden, Kitty thought that she was scaring him away as she started to smile.

She turned her head and said, "Mowgli, I think it's working." Unknown to her Shere Khan look back at Kitty and was about to punch.

"Kitty, look out!" Mowgli shouted for he knew what Shere Khan was about to do.

Kitty look back at the tiger and before she knew it, he jumped in front of her which made her fall back and drop the blade. Kitty crawled backwards as Shere Khan walked towards her, as the tiger road at Kitty and she screamed out with feared. Mowgli saw the Kitty's face in terror and he can't bear to lose someone for saving his life, not like Akela. He lifted himself up using all his strength that he still has left and run up to Shere Khan and used his whole body to push him away from Kitty. Mowgli then got up again but this time he picked up the blade and slice a scar across Shere Khan's left eye, where it was burned.

The painful roar ranged out from Shere Khan while he was moving back from Mowgli as he was swinging the blade at the tiger to keep the tiger moving. "Get away Khan!" Mowgli yelled and he gave out a powerful roar which made Shere Khan run away but the tiger looked back at the man-cub and Mowgli knew that it's mean a threat and revenge. After watching the tiger disappear into the jungle, Mowgli was starting to take a lot of deep breathes and he started to feel very weak. He turned around and walk to help Kitty but suddenly he falls to the ground, Kitty got up quickly and rushed to Mowgli. He was feeling very exhausted and that he felt like he couldn't move.

Kitty was starting to panic and she tried to hold him under his arm and carry him to make him walk a bit on the path. "Help!" Kitty shouted, "Someone please! Help!"

"Kitty!" she heard someone, she looked up and saw a man running towards her.

"Sanjay!" Kitty shouted back.

"Kitty! What happened? Who is he?" Sanjay helped by holding Mowgli under his arms.

"This is Mowgli, he was attack by a tiger, and he just fall." Kitty tried to explain.

"Alright, he'll be fine Kitty" Sanjay said to make sure Kitty is calm, he shouted to another man, "Kamya!"

Another boy was rushing down to Sanjay, he much older than older than Mowgli, he took Kitty place and held up Mowgli. After reaching up to the top, Sanjay and Kamya carried Mowgli and place him on big wheelbarrow where there was fruit and jars filled with water. The other men came around and looked at the boy, Sanjay grab a small, wet towel and place it over Mowgli's head.

From what Mowgli was seeing was a bit of blur and so many voices he can hear, till he saw one face that he can see and think about. Kitty face was all wet and tears, Mowgli didn't want her to be depressed because of him. He tried to rise a bit and as their eyes meet, Mowgli smile and said softly, "Hello"

She replied with a smile, "Hello, strange, wild boy"

And just for that second Mowgli was so tired from all the running, and climbing, and fighter, that he decided to rest. As he started to feel a bit, the voices he was hearing had stop and something was carrying him away, somewhere that he has never been before.

 **Hi, so this is the fight chapter and I really hoped you have enjoyed it, I am saving the big fights for last. The fighting scene is basically from the jungle book shonen mowgli (the Japanese series) episode 34 which I also love the series and it made me cry in a few episodes. I didn't want to copy too much so I just shorten it in my own version, and I needed to find a way to get him to the man-village. I don't own the Japanese version of the jungle book series, Sanjay is from that series and I don't own him, and Kamya is from the Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book story and I don't own him either. So, leave so commons and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Night holds the Darkness

Chapter 7

Mowgli was starting to wake up, as he there was some light trying to reach through his eyes. When he was fully woken up he was under some big trees which were covering most of the sun light. Mowgli was very puzzled because he did remember what happened earlier but he didn't remember how he got into the jungle now. Mowgli looked around the area he's in to see where are the men, or Kitty but he couldn't find, and that he felt fine from the fighting he had with Shere Khan like he wasn't hurt at all.

Till there was a small flower with the colour of light orange and red, it was the only flower on a bush. Mowgli didn't know what he was doing but he reached his hand over to touch the flower. It felt so soft, then it felt like warmth and suddenly it burned his hand, it was the "Red Flower".

The petals started to burn as the flames of the red flower were flying away then out of nowhere the red flower quickly set flames on the jungle. It was dark like day change into night, bright red was the only light Mowgli can see. While running as fast as he can away from the red flower, Mowgli look on right and saw his wolf family. He stopped and run towards them, suddenly they all disappeared as the red flower touched them as they became fallen dust.

"Ami!" Mowgli stopped and shouted for his family, while turning around in circles and looking for them, "Ami! Grey!"

Unknown to Mowgli there was large arm that was straighten as a huge tree, the sounds of the arm lifting made Mowgli turning around slowly and saw the arm with the dark orange fur and he realised who that was.

"Louie?" Mowgli whispered to himself as he looked up and saw the gigantopithecus face.

"Well, man-cub, I do have to thank you for showing me the red flower" Louie said as Mowgli nodded his head side to side for he couldn't believe that Louie is alive, "Now you will show me on how to use so I can this entre jungle!"

Louie jumped right at Mowgli and the man-cub started to run away, Mowgli could hear the stumps of the gigantopithecus chasing the man-cub. Mowgli kept running in different ways so Louie could lose him, as the man-cub jumped off a small cliff and Louie couldn't see the man-cub underneath the small trees with the red flower on them.

Mowgli finally got away from Louie and now he's looking Baloo and Bagheera as he rushed on the path which leads to Baloo's cave. When he got there however, Mowgli couldn't see them at all, even the red flower had gotten inside of the cave from the flames touching the honeys. Mowgli looked around him and saw nothing but darkness and the red flower's light had started to fade out. Mowgli didn't know what was happening as he kneed down and he realise that there was paw print filled with water, it was on the floor next to him.

"Baloo" Mowgli whispered in sadness, as he gazed into the water. Suddenly he saw a branch in the reflection but part of the branch's skin was moving and then he heard an eerie voice which slithered from the trees.

"Looking for sssomeone man-cub?" Mowgli look up and saw a large snake slithering in the tree and was moving closer towards the man-cub.

"Kaa?" Mowgli said as he moves back away from the snake.

"Don't worry man-cub" Kaa lower herself down while staring at Mowgli with a creepy smile, "I keep you sssafe."

Mowgli again nodded side to side and just for that second Kaa made an attack and dashed out to wrap the man-cub around with her coils. But, Mowgli did a quick move by jumping out from the attack and started to run again from anther chase. Kaa was slithering in the trees so Mowgli wouldn't know where exactly she would be, he kept on running and he hears Kaa hissing in the trees which made run even faster.

While Mowgli running and looking up to see where Kaa was, there was a narrow path up ahead. He then tripped over and rolled over down the narrow path. After seconds of rolling down he finally stopped and raised up to find himself in the fields when Shere Khan first ambush him and Bagheera. Mowgli still didn't understand what was happening, but he decided to walk through the fields so he could get away from the red flower. Mowgli felt a bit safe for walking away from the red flower, but for some reason he felt like danger was alrighty close to him.

Clod winds blow the dark, yellow grass in the field, Mowgli was still walking while he looked behind and saw one other colour that blended with the darkness. The creature that was crawling in the field had the colours of black and orange, Mowgli realised what that creature was, a tiger which made Mowgli walk quicker, next he started to run. Running faster than the wind blows, Mowgli soon notice that up head over the field there's the jungle again but with the red flower all over the trees. Mowgli decided to run up on a huge rock so that he could see where the creature was in the fields. The tiger was circling around the boy, as the tiger move around the trace made line of the red flower touching the grass.

"A man-cub has finally become a man" the tiger said but Mowgli didn't know where it was coming from, "As you should have."

"They are all the same, they hurt for sport for the fun of it, even you will do the same" the tiger said while circling around the boy.

"For you are a man-cub, creating a blind eye to every animal so you are welcome to my jungle" Mowgli stop because he thinks he has spotted the creature, it continued, "But, now you will never see the light of day ever again!"

Out of nowhere, the tiger jumped out from behind the boy, it's eerie roar made Mowgli turn around unprepared for the attack. Mowgli moved back but he was on the edge on the rock, he suddenly slipped and fell into the grass covered with the red flower. Screaming with terror he could the warmth of the red flower getting hotter, and hotter as he was getting closer to it. As the flames came up above the boy like nearly covering him as he fallen, before he thinks this is the end Mowgli blinked and he woke up reality.

Mowgli rose up with his eyes wide open fully awake, he realises that it was all a bad nightmare because he saw the scars on his leg and that back hurts a bit. He was breathing deeply from the horror he has seen from his nightmare, but pleased that it wasn't real. After calming down, Mowgli looked around from where he was staying there was no trees, he was in some sort of cave, like the ones in the man village.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and understood what was happening, I wrote this chapter just because I think it would made a great scene in a film version. Please leaves some reviews on what you think and I will be writing more soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Human Life

Chapter 8

Mowgli was in the man village, he was started to feel worried about this because he had never meet men before. On the other hand, he was very curious for he was in one of their homes made of clay. He saw his left had some blaster tape over his scars, he touched the scars and he never felt the skin of blaster tape it was a rougher than his skin.

Suddenly there was knock on the door, Mowgli rise a bit like sitting up on the bed, he got his arms up so he's prepared. When the door was opened, Kitty arrived through the room with a smile on her face to see that Mowgli is alright. What Mowgli didn't know was that was another man coming in to the room.

Kitty walked around to the other side of the bed side and asked, "Mowgli, are you alright?" Mowgli nodded up and he look back at the man, "This is Sanjay, he's here to check up on you."

"Hello Mowgli" Sanjay said, "I just going to test if your leg is alright and your back."

"Now, does this hurt?" Sanjay ask touching Mowgli's leg where the scars were.

"Not much" Mowgli answered.

"Alright right, that's good it's not hurting much" Sanjay continued, "And, how's your back?"

"Not really" Mowgli answered again.

"Could you walk fine?" Sanjay asked lastly, Mowgli stand up and tried to walk to him, he struggled a bit from his leg and his ack, making him nearly fall, but he manages to get up.

Mowgli than sat down at the end of the bed, Sanjay came up to him and gave him advise, "Alright, all you need now is some rest to let that leg and your back heal much more, okay" Mowgli nodded up and down means he understood.

Sanjay left the room to leave the boy to rest but Kitty stayed behind, she walked to other side and sat next to Mowgli.

"Mowgli" Kitty started, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life yesterday. It's just I've never seen a person like you who would risk your own life for another."

"That's how I learnt from the wolf pack" Mowgli added, they both smiled at each other, "We would risk our own lives to save our wolf brothers, for we are one."

At the time, there was knock on the door and it appears to be a little girl who was like ten years old, "Hello."

"Oh, hello Shanti" Kitty said, she then introduced the little girl, "Mowgli, this is Shanti Sanjay's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Shanti" Mowgli greeted Shanti.

Shanti turn around, bended down and picked up and a basket filled with peaches, she walked to Mowgli, "I got you some peaches so it can give you more energy to heal yourself, if you like."

"Thank you" Mowgli said as Shanti gave him the basket, they all took a peace each and ate a piece.

"Would you like me to show the village Mowgli?" Shanti asked.

"Okay" Mowgli answered

The three walked out of the house, Mowgli was scared at first because he didn't know how the people would reacted to see a boy like him, but when he was outside he saw the new tricks from men he had never seen before. He was amazed by what he was seeing, wheelbarrows, pots that hold up water, shoes that men wear on their feet, clothing that covered most of their bodies, and many more. Mowgli ran to the water and scan the how the string holds the bucket to lift it up while it carried the water.

"This is a water well" Shanti explained to Mowgli, he was excited because he never gets to see these new tricks in the jungle.

Then Mowgli saw a couple of men trying to a bigger barrow, they were attaching the axle brocket with the wheels on the sides on the barrow but axle brocket keeps falling. Then one of the men saw the kids and walked to them, it was Kamya the one who helped Mowgli get to the village.

"Good morning Kitty" he said

"Good morning Kamya, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, how are you?

"Well good to say that I'm thankfully to be alive" they laughed

Kamya turn to look at Mowgli, "So you must to the jungle boy, it's nice to meet you."

Kamya pulled his hand infront to give a hand shake to Mowgli, but know what a hand shake was so he just pulled out his hand forward, "it's nice to meet you too."

Kamya understood that Mowgli didn't know what a hand shake so he respect that, he then turn to Shanti, "Hello Shanti, how's your dancing going?"

"Great, I'm going to be the main lead in the dance" Shanti answered.

"Brilliant" Kamya said excitedly, then he heard some men shouting out for his name, "Sorry, got to go."

What the men were doing caught Mowgli's attention, he walked over there and studied the way the men were fixing the barrow. He found why the axle brocket wasn't attaching to the barrow, it was that they're not using a vein that is strong enough the hold the parts of the barrow together. Mowgli walked to some trees on the edge of the village, he looked at the veins and think of which one is the strongest.

When he found one he pulled it down and he carried it to the men, he said, "This one is stronger."

Mowgli gave the vein to Kamya, he helped the men use the vein to tie the axle brocket to the barrow, finally it was fixed, "Thanks Mowgli, you know if you like, you could help do more like this?" Mowgli quickly agreed.

Finally, as the sun was about to set on the haurient, Shanti shown Mowgli where she lives. Inside was Sanjay warming some cooking some white rice and curry, and his wife, Meshua in white dress with a green scarf covered, she was boiling a pan of milk.

"Ma, papa" Shanti said as she enters to her house.

"Just in time" Meshua said, "Dinner is nearly ready."

"Look ma, we got a guest" Shanti said while Mowgli and Kitty came inside the house.

"I heard, please sit dwon" while Mowgli and Kitty did so, Meshua gripped the handle of the pot and poured the milk into six cups.

"There's only five of here for dinner, Ma, who's the sixth one for?" Shanti asked.

"For Sahana of course" answered Meshua, "She's got back from traveling, curing sick people and animals too from different parts of India."

"Then, why doesn't papa go anywhere much like Sahana?" Shanti asked.

Sanjay butted in the conversation and answered with a joke, "Because papa needs to be here to look after two wide women if you know what I mean."

They all laughed a little, Meshua and Shanti brought the cups of milk two at a time and Meshua brought the food, Mowgli hold the cup and he studied it for he never seen a cup before.

Before taking a slip, Kitty advised him, "Drink slowly Mowgli, it's really hot."

"Drink slowly" Mowgli replied as he lifted his cup close to his mouth and started drinking the milk with his tongue like how a wolf will do when drinking water. But, when he looked at Kitty and saw how she was drinking it, Mowgli decided to do the same and thought that it was much quicker to drink lots of the milk. When he saw the other eating the rice with the curry and so he copied them, Mowgli tired the foo and he was amazed because he had never ate hot food before.

A knock was heard and another woman in a light blue dress enters the room, "Hello!"

"Sahana!" everyone shouted.

"Shanti, there's someone who's really wants to see you" Sahana said as she looks down and there was a mongoose enters the room and rushed to Shanti.

"Rikki!" Shanti shouted with excited, stroking the mongoose.

"How was your journey, Sahana?" Meshua asked.

"Yes, it was really good" Sahana answered as she sits down, she then turned to Kitty, "Kitty, how was your journey?"

"It was fine but it did some had troubles" Kitty answered while eating some rice with curry on them.

"Trouble?" Sahana asked with a surprise.

"Yes, we had a tiger attack on the journey" Sanjay answered which made a shock on Sahana's face, "Luckily, no one was killed and Kitty had a savour on the way, Mowgli" he pointed to the boy.

Sahana turn to face Mowgli and smiled at him, "Hello Mowgli."

Mowgli gave a smile back to the women, "Hello"

"Where are from Mowgli? We never asked" Meshua questioned.

"Jungle" Mowgli answered with half of the food in his mouth.

"He told me that he was raised by animals" Kitty finished his Mowgli's answer.

"Really?" Sahana was surprised, "How long?"

"Young cub" Mowgli explained.

"A baby?" Sahana said.

"Well, Mowgli can't really go anywhere much without his leg and back fully healed, how about he stays here for the night and see what happens tomorrow" Sanjay explain his idea.

"But we got no room, we got the hammock in Shanti's bedroom for Kitty" Meshua asked, "Where would he sleep?"

"He could stay in my house, if he likes" Sahana answered and Mowgli nodded means he agree.

In Sahana's house, Mowgli and Sahana went upstair so Mwogli will know where he will be sleeping. As he layed in the hammock, it felt like a bendy, soft tree he usually lay on in the jungle.

"if there's anything you need, just call me okay?" Sahana said while she walks out the room, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Mowgli replied.

When Sahana left the room, Mowgli turn on his side and stare out of the window. He saw the top of the trees which made him wonder how are Baloo and Bagheera, and the wolf pack are doing. Mowgli doesn't know how they would react when they find out he's living almond his kind.

Suddenly he hears the sounds of tiny footsteps bunching it's way closer to Mowgli. As he raised up a bit, laying on his back side, and there came a mongoose on his belly.

"Hello" the mongoose started.

"Oh, hello, it's you. Rikki, is it?"

"Well, my name is actually Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, but call me Rikki for short. So, you are what they called, the jungle boy, am I right or am I right?"

Mowgli's face was confused, "But what if you're…"

"No, no, it's just a saying."

"I heard about you, you must be a strong as those big elephants to take down a tiger."

"Oh, I was only just…"

"And the way you gave him that scar" Rikki swinged around feeling thrilled, "Now, that's how you do a show-down."

Then an idea popped into Mowgli's head, "Rikki, could me a little favour?"

During the night, Mowgli explained to Rikki his idea, soon Mowgli finiahed the idea and decided to go to sleep and Rikki curled himself in a circle and sleep too.

 **Hey, I got new characters from the jungle book Japanese tv series, and from the** **Rudyard Kipling other books. In the jungle book 2 (2003) I didn't really the relationship between Mowgli and Shanti, so I decided to make it like brother and sister relationship. Meshua is from the tv series, and Sahana is a made of character which the name means patient. The women a base from the jungle book 2 (2003), Meshua is the one in the purple dress who is Shanti's mother, Sahana is the one in the blue dress who is Mowgli's adoptive mother. I did sort of switch it a bit because I wanted to see more of Shanti's father, so I made Sanjay the father of Shanti.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, there will be more chapters to read soon, please leave some comments.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rikki-Tikki-Tavi on the run

Chapter 9

During the dark night as, the half-shaded moon reflected its light upon the silent river, a chital walked quietly to the river and lowered its head to drink the water. Peaceful as it seems from the chital, but a dark shadow of a tiger was crawling in the bushes behind the chital, it was Shere Khan. After he was defeated by the man-cub again he ran away because had a new weapon which harm the tiger like when the man-cub made a scar on the tiger's eye. Now at the moment, Shere Khan is after the chital because he nothing to eat all day, as he was getting closer, and closer to his new prey. Bending down close to the ground as he was ready to punch on the chital, suddenly a mongoose rushed through that moment.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Rikki shouted while he jumped on the chital's back and jumped off, but the chital was scared from the shocking event it then run off away.

"What beastly luck!" Shere Khan ranged with anger, "That worthless weasel dares to…"

Shere Khan the got a scent mysteriously from the mongoose, this scent he had before earlier today it was a scent of a man-cub. He thought he was going mad but the scent was so clear that he was sure it was from the man-cub. Shere Khan then thought that if this mongoose knews anything where the man-cub is now the it won't hurt to persuade the little thing to answer the question, so he followed the mongoose.

Back where Baloo was waiting by his cave if Mowgli might be coming back, feeling very anxious if anything has happened to Mowgli. Then Bagheera appeared from his searching for the man-cub.

"Any luck?" Baloo asked nervously.

"No, couldn't find him. You?" Bagheera said and Baloo nodded side to side, "This isn't like him, he wouldn't go off alone being so secretly."

Baloo continued, "Yeah, but you know he may be fine he's a smart kid, he could be stuck down a hole, or dangled with lots of veins, or…"

"Or he may be safe" a mysterious voiced appeared.

"True, he may be… Wait, what?" Baloo and Bagheera realised that there was someone else talking.

"Who said that?" Bagheera asked being confused.

"Me!" it yelled, Baloo and Bagheera looked around them but they couldn't see any creature, "Down here!"

They looked down and saw a mongoose looking up at them, Bagheera asked, "Who are you?"

The mongoose jumped on a small rock which makes the mongoose close the animal's eye level, he then answered "The name's Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, but call me Rikki for short. I'm a friend of your little man-cub."

"Mowgli?" Baloo said with a relief knowing that the boy is alright.

"How do you know him? Did you done anything to him" Bagheera said thinking that the mongoose has got something to do with Mowgli's disappearance.

"Hey, hey, easy there iron paws" Rikki said to calm the panther down, "I'm just here to tell you that the kid's is alright."

Unknown to them Shere Khan, the tiger was hiding in the shadows behind some bushes listening to every word as Rikki continued, "He's safe right now in the man-village." Those words caught everyone's ears shocking them with a surprise.

"Wait, the man-village?" Baloo asked.

Shere Khan however grew an eerie grim on his face, "How interesting."

Rikki answered the question, "You know, the one which quite close to the river."

Bagheera but in, "Yes, we know that village, but why he is running off all of the time?"

Rikki answered, "Well, he was quite interested from his little girl-friend showing different new tricks from the way he said it."

Shere Khan understood that Rikki means the girl-cub Mowgli was with and now he knows that they are quite close, "How delightful."

"He left for a girl?" Baloo asked sarcastically, "What's the jungle coming to?"

Bagheera asked another question, "That's real ridiculous, leaving without telling where he was all because he was meeting a girl-cub. Why didn't he just say something?"

"Okay, first of all, do you think I can read his mind for the jungle's sake!" Rikki answered loudly being sarcastic. He then continued, "Second, how would you like it if someone was nosing in your personal life, well not like a female would be something in your personal life?"

Bagheera raised an eyebrow with the way Rikki answered, but Baloo giggled a bit, "Oh, you just got told Baggy."

Bagheera looked at Baloo with a death stare making Baloo silent, he looked back Rikki for he had another answer.

"Also, he didn't go to the man-village by his own will, he was injured from a tiger attack and the men taken him to be healed."

"From a tiger attack?" Bagheera said curiously.

"Yeah, he said it was um… Shere Khan I think" Rikki replied.

Baloo and Bagheera were in shocked with fear from the sound of that name, they have seen or heard of any appearances of the tiger in many years since their final battle against him, since they thought it was the last battle.

"Are you that is what he said?" Bagheera said nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure, the kid is healing from the fight but he's getting better."

"He was in a fight with Shere Khan?" Baloo asked.

Rikki explained the story quickly by moving his two paws around, "Yeah, first the tiger attack his girl-friend, then the kid came in to save her, next the tiger gave him scars on his leg, later he fall twice from a tree and a cliff. Before long the girl rush with a blade like "Oi, stripy shu!" but again the tiger got back at her, finally the kid got back up and gave a scar on his eye and ran off like a coward. At the end, the kid fell in exhaustion and got carried to the man-village."

Baloo and Bagheera were in silence from the hearing the short story, till Bagheera said, "I can't believe it."

"I know" Baloo said, "From all of those damages had happened to the kid, he could still beat up that tiger."

"Baloo!" Bagheera said towards the bear, "I mean for that Shere Khan is alive."

Bagheera the got an idea on how to deal with it for now, "Alright we will go to tell Raksha about Mowgli and Shere Khan. Rikki, you go back and keep an eye on things around the village in case Shere Khan could be around there."

"Definitely" Rikki answered.

The three separated, Baloo and Bagheera run to the wolf-pack and Rikki jumped off to the village.

Shere Khan watched as they separated in different directions, he whispers to himself, "I say, how would you say two? Three? Four for the price of one?" he laughed with terror, "I believe I will make a quick visit to that village, let's see how many lives is that man-cub worth. Either he or the ones he loves the most will be mine."

The tiger walked into the darkness and quickly disappeared into the dark shadows of the night.

 **Been wonder what would Baloo and Bagheera would think of Mowgli's disappearance, well there you have it. In this chapter, I added the scene where in the original movie where we first see Shere Khan for the first time as he was hunting a chital (deer like), but the sounds of the elephant's match scared off the chital. But instead of elephants, I change it to where Rikki was traveling to meet Baloo and Bagheera.**

 **So, Shere Khan knows where Mowgli is now, what could happen? What will Mowgli do to protect those he loves?**

 **Please leave some commits of what you think, and I will write more chapters soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Jungle Rhythm

Chapter 10

The next bright moaning back in the man-village, Mowgli was still sleeping on the hammock as the sun light reached through the window and covered half of the room. He was starting to wake up from the light and his ears caught the sounds of a little girl singing. He raised up fully and walked to the window to see who was sing, it Shanti singing and Kitty walking with her. They were carrying small jars, one which is carried by Shanti on her head, and Kitty holding the other by her arms.

Mowgli wanted to join them as he walks down the stares and was about to enter out of the door.

"Good morning Mowgli" Sahana's voice suddenly appeared.

"Oh, good morning Sahana" Mowgli replied.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Sahana asked very curiously.

"To bring in the water" Mowgli answered by holding a jar.

"Ah, thank you" Sahana smiled, "When you're back with the water you can have some breakfast."

"Okay, see you later" Mowgli left with the jar.

"Such a good boy" Sahana said to herself.

At the river, Kitty and Shanti were pouring some water into their jars, Kitty was also taking some photos.

"Smile" Kitty said as she took a photo of Shanti pouring some water into her jar, "Beautiful."

"Kitty, can I look at your photos please?" Shanti kindly asked.

"Yes, of course" answered Kitty, she gave Shanti her photos from a small, squared packet hanging from the camera which keeps the photos.

"Wow, loving photos" Shanti said while looking at the photos one by one, some were parts of the jungle that Kitty took on her jounry, some were flowers of the jungle, and some were of Mowgli.

"Were you not scared when you first met Mowgli?" Shanti asked.

"Well he did give me a shock at first when he fall in the river" they giggled, "But then he looked harmless and curious because he had never seen a human before from living in jungle for the rest of his life. That's why I think we're friends, he likes to know the things from and I like to know the things from him."

Kitty walk to her jar and said, "Come on, let's get this water back."

"So, you like Mowgli, do you?" Shanti said to Kitty with a mocking smile.

"Well, yeah I do like Mowgli, but just as a fri… oh no, no" as Kitty around while holding the jar, she saw Mowgli was behind next to Shanti as she was giggling.

"Ah, good morning Kitty" Mowgli smiled, "Can I join?"

Kitty closed her eyes and rolled her side to side for she can't believe that he just heard her say that, "Yeah, we'll be back just give us a second."

Kitty and Shanti walked back to the house while Shanti was still giggling from the event. Mowgli watched as they leaved, smiling at Kitty as he felt thrilled a bit.

"Man-cub!" Rikki shouted as he run up to Mowgli.

"Rikki" Mowgli kneeled down, "How was last night? Thanks again."

"Any time" Rikki answered, "I told your friends everything and we got it worked out. And by the way, I see the thing."

"What thing?"

Rikki jumped on his shoulder, "You like Miss Pretty Kitty" Rikki was mocking.

"Yeah, I like her, but…"

"A "but," oh everyone knows what it means when there's a "but."

"Look Rikki, you got the wrong idea."

Rikki jumped on Mowgli's head, and he look at him face to face, "Your mouth says I'm wrong, but your eyes says, "please give me advice, oh mighty mongoose."

"No Rikki, I don't need any…"

Rikki jumped off on the other shoulder and interrupted, "Well, if you want to impress the girl, then you got to amazed her. First, give her something lovely, like flowers, and this one definitely likes flowers." Rikki continued, "Second, take her somewhere lovely to see."

"Like where?" Mowgli asked.

"I don't know, why does everyone think I can read minds or something? Look just talk and find what she would like to see."

"No, look I'm not going to it okay."

"Mowgli!" Kitty walked up to him, Rikki then jumped off Mowgli.

"Hey!" said Mowgli.

"Ah, isn't this beautiful?" Kitty asked while taking photos of the jungle with her camera.

"It certainly is" Mowgli answered.

"I would love to see more like this" Kitty committed.

"You could" Kitty turn her head around to face Mowgli from what he just said, "I mean, um, I can show you some of the places of the jungle that I know, somewhere beautiful to see."

"That's sounds great, but are you sure about that?" Kitty nursery asked.

"Yeah, I promise I'll take you somewhere safe" Mowgli answered.

"Okay, but when?"

"Tonight" Mowgli said quickly.

"Tonight?" She paused for a bit and thought it through, "Alright I'll go but only to the safe parts" Kitty pointed it out.

"Absolutely" Mowgli said.

"Thanks Mowgli" Kitty smiled as she walked off to the house to take more photos of the village.

Mowgli watched Kitty walked off leaving him with a smile on his face, then Rikki came up to him with a mocking face.

"Nice, much better than I thought you would do" He said.

"What did I just do?" Mowgli just said as he realised what he said to Kitty.

"I think I'm going this a "jungle rhythm" Rikki started to laugh a bit and move his shoulders when he said "rhythm."


	11. Chapter 11: Brother's Reunited

Chapter 11

Later in the afternoon with cloudy skies above, Kamya asked Mowgli to come over to the fields and do some work with him. The field with long grass with huge, strong buffalos that are close to a gardening field with long straight lines in it. Once Mowgli had walked up to the edge of the field, there was Kamya sitting on a rock waiting for Mowgli.

"Mowgli, glad that you can make it" Kamya said.

"Hi Kamy, so what want do you want me to do?" asked Mowgli.

"Well see this field on the left?" Kamya pointed to the field with the lines, "We used the buffalos to makes to lines on the fields for gardening, now since we finished we need to get all the buffalos to that felid on the right side. It's quite dangerous to do it alone and the others are out finishing a roof, I was wondering if you would like to help."

Kamya walked to his bag behind the rock to get two whips, while Mowgli scanned the area at where the buffalos were at and he's then had an idea.

"Now I know you have a close bond with the animals, but we have to use these to keep them moving. It's just a wipe but only… Mowgli?" as soon as Kamya came back around he couldn't see Mowgli. Kamya looked around to see where Mowgli went off to then he found him jogging to where the buffalos are.

"Mowgli, wait!" Kamya shouted at Mowgli while running to him as fast as possible, "These buffalos are dangerous they could hurt you badly!"

Mowgli finally got there he made a loud wide sound from his mouth which made the buffalos close to him turn around and started to run away. After a few of the buffalos run then all of them started to run in the same direction. Mowgli next ran up to the side near the jungle where he made another loud, wide sound to scare the buffalos away from the jungle to the fields.

From where Kamya was standing and he was amazed from what he was seeing, then Sanjay arrived there quickly because he had head Kamya shouting.

"Kamya, what happened?" Sanjay asked feeling breathless.

"This happened" Kamya answered pointed to the buffalos.

"Is that Mowgli? But how?"

"This kid is amazing, he didn't even have to use a wipe."

Mowgli was smiling from what he did in a quick way, suddenly he heard small footsteps behind the bushes. Mowgli bended his legs and grabbed a small, sharp stone so he's prepared, he was walking closer to where the footsteps was coming from. As he was close enough to look through the bushes he there saw a creature but quickly it jumped over the bushes and punched on the Mowgli.

"Hi brother" Mowgli recognise that voice when he looked at the face of the creature he grew a smile.

"Grey!" Mowgli said as he got up and hugged his wolf brother, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you were missing so I decided to follow your scent and it seems that I have track you down here."

"Does the wolf pack know that you're here?"

"No, they don't" Grey continued, "Hey Mowgli, why did left without telling anyone?"

Mowgli sat down laying straight against a tree, "Well, I guess I thought that you guys could be disappointed with me like I'm choosing my kind over you guys and I'm not. I just wanted to know more about my own kind, and their new tricks."

"Oh Mowgli, I'm not disappointed because I actually like your tricks in the pass years."

"Thanks Grey" Mowgli then got an idea, "Hey, would you like to meet someone?"

"Someone? Like another man?"

"Yeah, don't worry she actually very nice"

"She? Oh, I see"

"What?"

"So that's why you keep running off, you want to see this girl-cub" Grey giggled.

"No, no, no, it's like that, not get the wrong"

"Okay, so when do we meet?"

"Tonight, after when every light in the village is out then we'll meet at this edge."

"Got it, and hey is it true that Shere Khan is still alive?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, but since I defeated him again I'm pretty sure he'll stay back for a while."

"Yeah, I hear, that must probally be the best fight there has ever been since, and you gave him that scar on his eye, I mean no other animal would dare to do that. You should definitely be the next leader for our pack when ami retires."

"Right I need to go back before the men will looking for me, so I'll see you tonight."

"Great" they gave each other one last hug then they run off in different directions.

Back at the village, Mowgli was in Sahana's house for it was nearly time for supper. Mowgli was in the middle looking around then something caught the corner of his eye, he walks towards it and it was a picture frame. He picked the frame up and saw that there were three figures in the frame, he realised that the women in it was Sahana and she was holding a baby. However, Mowgli noticed that there was man next her and he feels like he knows somehow but where.

"Hello Mowgli" Sahana enters the room, "What have you got?"

"Who's this" Mowgli pointed at the frame

"Oh, that was my husband, Ranjan, he was the leader of this village, the best hunter, tracker, and closest friend I could had."

"This?" Mowgli pointed at the baby.

"That was first child."

"Where are they now?"

Sahana took a long pause staring at the frame, "Fifteen years ago in a town called Khanhiwara, some of the children there were terribly sick, so I volunteer to go there and help to cure them. While I was away Ranjan decided to visit his brother, and taking our son on the journey. But when I arrived back, we never heard of their arrival, so we decided to do a search party and" she took a deep breathe, "We found Ranjan in a cave laying on the ground not moving at all."

Mowgli understood what Sahana meant, that Ranjan was dead then he asked, "And the baby?"

"We couldn't find any traces of him."

Sahana lay her hand peacefully on Mowgli's shoulder while staring at the faces in the frame. Mowgli felt guilty because he understands what it's like to lose someone who he loves the most, Akela, but he felt even more guilty because Sahana had lost two of her love ones.

"What happened to Ranjay?" Mowgli asked because Sahana didn't mention.

"Sanjay and the other mean searched around the area and they found foot prints of a tiger."

Mowgli's eyes were wide open from when Sahana said "tiger" and there's only one tiger he knows who kills men for hatred and power. Mowgli couldn't believe that Shere Khan have done something so terrible like this. Suddenly he came to the thought that his human father was killed by Shere Khan in a cave and that the Ranjan in the frame did look similar from the version he had.

Mowgli look at Sahana's face and saw that she was hiding her depression for her lost so decided to change the subject, "Would you like me to help you for supper?"

Sahana took her eyes off the frame and answered, "Oh, um, yes please Mowgli. Would you kindly get the pan please?"

Mowgli watched as Sahana gently place the picture frame back, facing down on the shelf she walked off to get the food from the cubit. Mowgli walked to get the pan hang on another shelf, once he got the pan he stood and stare back at Sahana thinking of what could be if he was that lost child. However, now he ignores the theory because he doesn't want to rush anything too quickly, but he leaves a smile for she seems to a lovely mother very similar to Raksha from the wolf pack. Since Sahana had never had a just to act as a mother to her lost son, so Mowgli decided to show respect like a son to a mother for kindness and love.

 **Hey I would like to ask you readers of what you think should happen in the next chapters; Kitty could understand the animal language? Please leaves some comments and I could add some into the story. Hope that you have enjoyed this so far!**


	12. Chapter 12: Night Visit

Chapter 12

Night falls and the whole village was asleep, the moon shown half of itself in the middle of the sky. Mowgli was laying on the window waiting for every light in the village to go out, once they were all out he was ready to set off. He took the blade in case there was danger happening, he didn't where to hold so he hang it on a string which is attached to side of his red loincloth. At that moment, he heard something behind some long jars like a quick movement. Mowgli focus on where the sound was heard, he couldn't see what it was, so he jumped out from the window and landed on the floor gently. Mowgli started to walk slowly to the jars, then there was the sound again, but it was behind baskets of fruits and that he saw a big shadow of an animal. He walked towards the baskets of fruits, Mowgli bended down with his knees close to the ground and grab his blade on his side, he scanned around through the baskets to find what it was. Suddenly its head pop out and scared Mowgli which made him fall back.

"Hey kid" it said, "Mind if I pop in to see you."

"Baloo?" Mowgli rockeries the voice and the face, he jumped up and walk to the bear as Baloo walked around the fruit, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you, come over there so one could see us."

They walked quickly around the house, then Mowgli said "I can't you are actually here… What are you eating?"

Mowgli saw Baloo churning something and he answered, "I don't know, I got it from those piles of fruit back over there, but whatever it was it was good and delicious" Mowgli giggled.

"Anyway, what are doing here?" Mowgli asked.

"What am I doing here, feeling better in a while for finding my little man-cub that's what. Now show me how you can still fight like you did with old strips."

Mowgli was moving on the spot and Baloo was up doing the same, Mowgli came in and gave him a punch on the side for fun.

"Oh man-cub you really have lost your touch and some skin on that leg" Baloo said as a joke and they both laughed quietly.

Unaware to Mowgli, Baloo or anyone in the village there was an unexpected animal who entered the village. A jackal, Tabaqui sneaks through the entrances of the village, passed the houses without walking up those sleeping the houses. Usually, Tabaqui snecks in the village to get some of the baby buffalos, or the chickens which are kept in a cage for laying eggs. However, tonight Tabaqui had other plans he was searching for something big and is for a bigger price, each house he passed he checked inside and then left when he couldn't find it.

Back at the front of Sahana's house, Kitty was walking up to the house and was looking up at the window which is part of Mowgli's room. "Mowgli!" she said but quietly, so she doesn't wake anyone up, "I'm here ready to go."

Tabaqui was just behind some houses still sneaking around, "Mowgli it's me, Kitty!" those words caught his ears. Then, he sneaked underneath a wheelbarrow to follow where the sound was coming from. Once he was at the end of the wheelbarrow he saw that he that it was a girl-cub, "Are you sleep or something?"

"Ah, oh this is too good, two for the price of one" Tabaqui whisper to himself with a greedy smile.

"Mowgli, are you alright?" Kitty asked as she focus on the widow hoping for something to come out.

"Come on, man-cub, come on, show yourself" Tabaqui said feeling unpatience.

Kitty didn't know what to do so she turn around and was about to leave till she heard laughter, "Hey, come on!" it was Mowgli fallen back spotted in the corner.

"Mowgli?" Kitty asked herself, Mowgli got back up ran behind the house unaware of Kitty as she turned around to see where he was but it she was late to see him. However, Tabaqui did saw Mowgli behind Kitty as she decided to walk over behind the house to follow the sound, so did Tabaqui decided to follow her. Kitty was getting closer to the corner, she started to hear more sounds like laugher and Kitty finally came around the corner and the first thing she saw was Mowgli on a back of the bear. Kitty did seem surprised at first, but she realised that it did looked like he was having fun on the bear. Baloo laughing around and lifted himself up on two feet while Mowgli was still on his back. When turned around and saw Kitty staring at them. Baloo was in shock and he fall back down on the all four quickly Mowgli wasn't prepared for the fall which made him slipped off his.

"Ow" Mowgli said laying on his back.

"Oops, sorry kid" Baloo apologise as Mowgli got up from the ground.

"Kitty" Mowgli noticed that she was there, "This is Baloo" he introduced each other, "Baloo this Kitty."

"Hello" they said to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Baloo said softly to Kitty.

"It's the same to you too, Mowgli told me lots about you." Kitty replied.

"Really, so did he say that I, Baloo, the might, strong, wise bear of the jungle!"

"Shh! If you wouldn't be quiet you going to wake up the villagers and become the dead bear of the junge" Mowgli advised Baloo, "And also, the wise?"

"Yeah you got point" Baloo replied.

"Hey, I just remembered Grey is waiting for us, come on" Mowgli mentioned, next they all start walking to where they would meet Grey.

Unknowing to them Tabaqui spotted them and he asked himself, "What's a bear doing here?"

Tabaqui then noticed a strange light will glowing behind him, he turned around and it was Kamya holding a fire on a stick. Kamya was waving at Tabaqui, "Go, shoo, before I you will become roast jackal!" Tabaqui feared the red flower like every other animal in the jungle and run off a way out of the village.

Grey was resting on the ground waiting Mowgli and his new friend to come till he hears footsteps walking towards him. Grey got up and spotted Mowgli with the girl-cub, he also spotted Baloo with them, he didn't know why.

"Where were you?! I just thinking that something could have happened?" Grey said.

"Sorry, I had an unexpected friend coming" Mowgli answered and turn his face to Baloo.

"I didn't know you were coming, Baloo" Grey said.

"Well, let's just say I'm full of surprises" Baloo replied.

"You're certainly are if don't when to drop" Mowgli said sarcastically about Baloo accidentally let Mowgli fall off from his back, "But now we're here, Grey this Kitty, Kitty this my little brother, Grey. Let's show Kitty around."

They started walking Baloo volunteered to allow Kitty on ride on his back and Mowgli walked beside Grey. Grey started a conversation, "So, Kitty is this your first time entering into this part of the jungle?"

"Well, I haven't actually been in a jungle before, this is my first time travelling to one."

"So, you're from another village in a different part of the jungle?"

"No, I'm from a place called London, it's on a big island which we call it Great Britain."

"How's big is your village there?"

"Well, actually London is where I live it's like a really big village that they call it a city. But there some small villages around."

After some conversations they had about each other, they were near to the end of their journey to where Baloo's cave is, they reached up to a cliff side where they can see the view of the jungle. Kitty face was amazed to see such beauty in one place at one time, "Wow, this looks so incredible!"

Mowgli saw the look on Kitty's face and he was happy. He noticed that Baloo was rising his eyebrows and making a mocking face and made eye contact of Mowgli looking. Mowgli shaking his head saying to Baloo in silence words, "No, don't, it's not like that." Kitty caught Mowgli moving his mouths like he was talking to himself in a daydream and she started to giggle a bit.

As they were carrying on walking Mowgli asked something to Baloo, "Hey Baloo, where's Bagheera?"

"I think Baggy could be sleeping around somewhere" Baloo answered.

"Does he know about this" Grey asked.

"No, because when Rikki told us about this Baggy wasn't that much happy about it."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind about this" Mowgli said positively, "Hey we're there."

"Oh, hey Kitty cat, would you scratch my back for a bit" asked Baloo.

"Yeah, sure" Kitty started to scratch on Baloo's back.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot. Hey, do you have like claws or something?"

"No, but I have nails on my fingers"

"Ah, Mowgli you should try to get some as fangs" Baloo said sarcastically to Mowgli while Mowgli's jaw was dropped.

"He does have a point though, could be useful for hunting, not saying that you're not a good hunter" Grey said as Mowgli stopped.

"Hey, I am an excellent hunter even without claws or fangs" Mowgli pointed it out, he then looked at his nails on his hands for a second and started walking again.

They were finally there at Baloo's cave, Kitty entered the cave and saw that there were stocks of honey around the cave, "Wow, that's a lot of honey"

"Yeah, Baloo has a big appetite" Mowgli replied which made Kitty laugh a bit.

Baloo and Grey entered the cave as they sat down, Grey asked Kitty, "Hey Kitty, may I ask how did you get the name "Kitty" like a kitty cat?"

Mowgli and Kitty sat down as she answered, "Well actually my full name is Katherine Brydon but when ever since I was young everyone calls me "Kitty" as a nickname."

Mowgli asked another question, "But would it be Kath or Rine from your original name?"

"No, they both sound like wield names have" Kitty responded.

"Wait a minute" Baloo but in, "Why do you have two names?"

"Because most humans have more than two names, the last name represent the family name that you're in, it's like what wolf pack you are from."

"Oh" everyone said at the same time.

Kitty then turn to Mowgli, "Hey Mowgli, how did you end up in the jungle in the first place?"

Mowgli was thinking really hard because he didn't want to tell too much about his past, "I think I might run away when I was a little cub and Bagheera, the black panther found and took me to the wolf pack. That's where I have my lovely family, my tutor, and my best, lazy friend" he stared at Baloo.

"Excuse me, how am I exactly lazy?" Baloo asked.

"You trick me into doings thing for you, like the first time we met you trick me into gathering all the honey for you even you know I would get sponged by bees."

"You're right, I should have told you the differences between a male and a female bee" Mowgli raised an eyebrow from what Baloo just said, "Hey, I did need it for hibernation."

"Bears do not hibernate!" Mowgli and Grey said at the same time.

"Alright, but it was for my napping, and I nap a lot" Baloo started to yawn, "Speaking of napping, I think I going to sleep now."

"Yeah, you're right the villagers will be wondered if we don't come back" Kitty mention.

"Don't worry, Rikki and Shanti got our backs" Mowgli said, "There's a soft place to lay on."

"Thank you, and thank you guys allowing me to enter in your jungle" Kitty said, "Good night."

"A friend of my brother is a friend to me, night Kitty" Grey smiled.

"Night, night, kitty-cat" Baloo said.

Mowgli walked to where Baloo was laying, and he laid beside him and they all went to sleep peacefully.

Outside of the cave was a quiet, black panther on a tree branch staring at the cave, next he turned around to walk off. One last look back then jumped off into the shadows of the jungle.

Another part of the jungle with much darker shadows, laid a dark temple like half the size of the temple King Louie used to live in. Tabaqui arrived at the temple and stopped at empty, dark room with no door or wall to cover the darkness inside of it.

"Well" an eerie voice appeared in the room.

"I didn't know exactly where he was living in, but…" Tabaqui said.

"I gave you one thing, one, little thing to do and failed me" Tabaqui could see the shape of the creature rising in the darkness.

"But, but he already left back into the jungle, so I didn't see which one he…"

The creature jumped out into the moonlight, the mighty tiger, Shere Khan caught the cowardly jackal underneath his claws, "I'm having second thoughts about you jackal, that would make a nice meal to me than a live coward."

"But you could have two meals at once, because he brought a girl-cub into the jungle" Tabaqui shouted out quickly because the creature's claws were right on his throat. Hwoever, what Tabaqui just said caught Shere Khan's attention.

"Continued" Shere Khan said.

"And, there was a wolf-cub and a bear with him"

"Do you know caught any of those names?"

"The wolf-cub was named Grey, the bear was Baloo, and I think the girl-cub was named Kitty."

Shere Khan let Tabaqui go and thought of a new plan, "Well, now, not just the jungle let a worthless man-cub lived in the jungle, but now they are welcoming other man into it!"

"Hey, Khan!" a red dog walked in with three other red dogs behind him, "When are we going to get this meal of our life of wolves?"

"Ah Kutta, a pleasure surprise to see you" Shere Khan said.

"If you are so strong and mighty, why don't go and find that man-cub yourself? All wait, you can't cause you were beaten by him, twice!" Kutta shouted at the tiger.

Shere Khan paused for a second and said, "You'll right, I was weak then I didn't have enough food to eat. But, now that I have, I can do this!"

The tiger swings his right paw with claws out at Kutta and the red dog flied out and hit itself onto the wall, when his body hit the ground he felt like he couldn't move a muscle.

"So, any more commits to speak out" Shere Khan looked at the three other red dogs and they all shake their heads side to side. "Go and rest, for we are going to strike fear to those who had betrayed us, even it means death. Now, go!"

The red dogs ran out quickly after his short speech, then Tabaqui walk in and asked, "What now?"

"I've got a plan for you" Shere Khan answered with a frightening smile and eerie eyes on his face. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Elephants

**Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to say from chapter 12 that I don't own any of the new characters that I put in the story; I don't own Tabaqui, or the red dogs. Also, I might have thought that some of you, readers might have asked on how Kitty could understand animal language, I'll explain it after you have read this chapter and it'll explain at the bottom.**

Chapter 13

A sunny morning rises again the next day, Mowgli and Kitty were walking back to the village in the safest path that Mowgli knows, in case some of them might notice that they were missing.

"Sorry if you didn't sleep well last night on the floor, instead of a hammock like those from the village" Mowgli said.

"No need to apologize Mowgli, I actually love sleeping around the wildlife, I love spending time animals. You know that you're luckily you get to live your life in the wild jungle."

"Yeah, but you get to explore some of the new tricks outside of the jungle."

Kitty then got an idea to just tell Mowgli of new trick from man, but maybe she can show him. At that second, there was this one question she had in mind, she could understand the language of animals.

"Hey, Mowgli" she started

"Yeah"

"I was wondering from last night when I first meet Baloo and Grey, how could I understand…" she paused as she looked pass Mowgli and saw something big, really big that some of them could nearly touch the top of the trees.

"Are those, elephants?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, they are" Mowgli answered while he was gazing at them, he noticed that Kitty took a step back and he soon realised that she was getting scared.

"Oh no, don't worry, they won't hurt you" Mowgli looked back and saw that the elephants were walking closer to their way, "You just knee to them."

Mowgli kneed down on the floor with his hands stretched out infront, Kitty didn't know why but she did the same for safety. Mowgli then explained, "You see, the elephants created this jungle, they made furrows with their tusks, so the rivers can run down through. They blew with their trunks so the leaves from the tree can fall to the ground. Everything that belongs was made by them, the mountains, the trees... The birds in the trees."

Once the leader of the elephants nearly passed them, there was the little elephant walking by, it came towards Mowgli and its truck struck over his head. Mowgli giggled and started softly touching the truck with a smile saying, "Hello little friend." Mowgli looked at Kitty and saw her smiling at the baby elephant because she never had been this close to an elephant before.

"You can touch him, he won't hurt you" Mowgli said to Kitty, she was still a bit scared but as she reached out to touch the truck she felt the smooth skin and made her feel comfortable.

"Wow, this is amazing" she whispered to Mowgli as they both smiled at each other. The elephants' truck slowly moves to stroke Kitty's shoulders as she whispered to baby elephant with a soft tone, "You must be cutest creature I have ever seen."

The baby elephant was suddenly taking in breathes, Kitty didn't know what the elephant was doing. After taking in three, huge breathes the elephant let go of sneeze right at Kitty, the air coming out was blowing Kitty's hair. Once it was finished, Kitty looked at down and she was a bit wet, but it didn't matter to her after all it was just a sneeze.

"Bless you" Kitty said to the baby elephant and in return the elephant flapped its' ears and make a cute trumpet sound. The end of the march was close, so the baby elephant decided to walk back into the march and leave as he made one last look of saying goodbye.

Mowgli and Kitty got back up on their feet, now they continued their journey back.

"Hey Mowgli, what did you mean by everything in jungle belongs to the elephants?"

"Because the elephants created everything the jungle, then the animals who live in this jungle must respect them for their creation."

Kitty didn't quit understand how but she respect his belief for she didn't wanted to confuse Mowgli.

They finally reached back to the village, some of the men were gardening in the field. Kitty said, "Well, I going to get change and get washed I'll back shortly"

"Okay" Mowgli replied.

"Oh, and Mowgli" Kitty stopped and looked back Mowgli, "Thank you for giving me the best day of my day."  
"Anytime" Mowgli smiled.

Kitty enter inside the house, as she left Mowgli turned around and walked back to Sahana's house, while walking and whisper to himself in silence, "Yes!"

As Mowgli was passing pass he looked through a window of a house and saw Shanti in a hall dancing around, when she was doing the main part of the dance, Shanti suddenly fallen down to the floor.

Mowgli jumped through the window and ran up to pick up Shanti up, "Are you alright Shanti?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Shanti said with a negative tone, "I've asked to take the main lead of the Kathak dance and, yet I can't do the right steps"

"You will Shanti, don't let yourself down that quickly."

"Well, how would do it in the Kathak dance?"

"Okay Shanti, first just to make it I have absolutely, no idea, what a Kathak dance is" Mowgli said, "Also when I saw you outside from the window, at first you were doing well then you started to lose your balance."

"Like when I was in the wolf I began my first hunting and fail the time, but you know I just keep trying because I knew that will hurt with the pack. So, what's your animal?

"Um, a panther"

"Great, say you're the panther and you out in the field hunting, first you find the weak one and that will your target" Mowgli bended down on all fours like what a wolf does. "Then creeping up to your prey, quietly, without a sound, like you're on toes".

Mowgli started crawling around in a circle and back to Shanti, "Once you are close to your prey, you lunch right out of it and there you have success"

Mowgli jumped up at on his two legs without a sound of his feet hitting on the floor. Shanti was amazed, "Wow, not a sound."

"See, now you can do this, just keep trying."

"Alright, thanks Mowgli" Shanti smiled and hugged Mowgli unexpectedly, she let go and asked, "By the way, how was your date last night?"

"Date?" Mowgli was confused.

"Yeah, you know a "date," where you and Kitty went out together and had fun and get to know each other more."

Mowgli didn't even know he actually been on a "date," "But I only show Kitty some of my animal's friends."

"Oh, what kind of animals were there?"

Mowgli was about to answered then his eyes caught some shakes of men and some animals on sticks. Mowgli then got an idea on not just to tell his story but maybe to show his story.

"How about tonight, I tell you and everyone my story with those tricks" Mowgli pointed out.

"Oh, those are puppets, but that sounds really good I'll help you set it up."

Shanti walked to where the puppets were and explained to Mowgli which is which and how to set it up.

The sun was about to set on the surface of the jungle, Raksha was sitting on the cliff side watching the sun set, Grey walked up t her and sat beside her in silence.

Raksha was still gazing upon the sunset, "During the earliest days of the jungle, everyone thought that when the sun goes down they thought that it was going to die. But when the morning comes the sun rises, everyone was relief and glade that there never lost the light."

"Sorry ami, I should have told but…"

"You don't need to apologize Grey" Raksha turned her head and smiled at him, "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He had to go to the man-village someday, but I'm glad he didn't go there by force only be his free will. And, the girl-cub seems alright too."

"Oh, yeah she is the friendliest girl-cub I have never met and… Wait how did you know?"

"Chil, I asked him when Mowgli was beginning to go missing."

"When Sura and Luri left to get themselves a cave as their new homes, it wouldn't bother me if you, Mowgli or Akru left. But I would let to know when" Raksha stares at Grey for not telling.

Grey smiled for her understanding, "Thanks ami" Raksha smiled and they hugged with their heads stroking around in the circles.

"Raksha!" a voice appeared shouting from behind, with a few others behind.

"Rama, any news?" Raksha asked.

"We found the red dholes were heading to the north-east, the bad news is that we lost their hidden place."

"Right, keep checking I want to know exactly where they are by the next set!"

"Oh, and Raksha, one of us heard some of them saying about their master?"

"What? That can't be right"

"Why ami?" Grey asked.

"Because red dholes follow no law and no leader. Whoever is their leader must have made a big profit for them to follow."

"That's not the worst, we also caught another scent around that area" Rama paused and finished, "A tiger."

Raksha took a deep breathe in silence and walked into the middle of the group, "I want you all to search and to find them, don't let them see you and find out that we are after them. And if the tiger is with the dholes, then by the name of the lord of the jungle help us all. Now all of you must rest, you have done to protect the jungle and its' laws."

They all nodded for the agreement and walk out to leave back to their caves. Raksha turn her head to face Grey and she saw the anxious, scared look on his face.

"Grey, go back you need to sleep" Raksha made a smile but she knew that he was old enough to understand. "Oh and Grey" Grey stopped and turned to face his mother, "If anything happens, be strong."

"I will" Grey smiled back and started to walk again, Raksha watched as he leaves.

She turned to gazed back to watch the last light from the sun fading to the dark night. She could remember the view when Shere Khan throw Akela off the cliff, Raksha was devastated from the terrible memory. Now this all has come again from the past, but now it could become worst for she didn't want to watch a death from a family ever again.

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say sorry for accidently spelling the wrong name for the "Red Dholes" from the last chapter.**

 **Now I did mention from the top that I will explain how Kitty could understand animal's language. First, I'm a big fan of Disney and there's a YouTube channel, Wotso Videos which I'm also a big fan of, this channel shows and explains different theories from different Disney movies. This is giving me an idea of how to explain the elephants since they were represented as Gods or creators to the animals of the jungle, so they could have allowed Kitty to understand the language just like Mowgli. And why not, because it's Disney, it fun and interesting, get use to the imagination here!**

 **Because Kitty is from London and she knows some of the religions from around the world; Hindu, Catholic, Muslim. Like nowadays some of us respect people's opinion in different belief, either if they are the same or not. Kitty is the same she respects people's opinion in what they believe in, so like in this chapter she doesn't want to disrespect Mowgli's belief of the elephants in the jungle just in case she disrespects his belief.**

 **Hope you have all like this chapter, and the ending, yeah, I've got plans. And if you are a Disney Fan please go to watch some of the videos from Wotso Videos, believe me if I love it then you will love it too. Please leave some commits!**


	14. Chapter 14: Puppet Show

Chapter 14

The dark night has arrived, with the moon up to its' height and the bright stars were covering the night. Everyone in the village were coming to the centre of the village, where the there's a well and a big peace tree next to it. The children were rushing quicker with their parents walking beside them. Kamya was helping Mowgli set up a fabric screen hanging from straights sticks on every sides, there's also a pot of fire in it to show the light.

It was finally ready, Kamya walked around to join the crowd, he whispered to his mates beside him, "We haven't seen one of these shows in years" his mates nodded as an answered.

"Come on Mowgli!" Shanti shouted.

"Shu, Shanti be patience" Kitty whispered.

"Come everyone, it's going to start!" Sanjay shouted to everyone, "Mowgli, tell us your story."

Behind the fabric screen, Mowgli put the shapes tress on the side as he began the story, "I never knew where I came from, but I always knew then I belong."

Mowgli then place the sticks were in a small hole to hold them up like in a test tube holder. He now shown the shapes of wolves and little boy with them, the wolves represent his wolf family and the boy is him. "The wolves took me in as their own, and soon I was part of the wolf" Mowgli explained, "The leader of the pack is Raksha, she's the one that me in as her own and she's like a mother to me, with four cubs of her own they are my siblings."

Mowgli put away the wolves and next replace them with a panther, he added a large, long branch which the panther is on with the boy like he's riding on the panther. "This is Bagheera, the panther, he taught the laws of the jungle and the ways to hunt, he's a really good friend of mine."

"But my best friend of all, is Baloo the bear" Mowgli switched to a bear with a boy next it.

"Hey Mowgli, what has been your most craziest adventure that you have ever had?!" Shanti shouted out her question.

"Craziest?" Mowgli pause then he had the answer, "When the monkeys kidnaped me." He shown the puppets of monkeys took him into the trees, and Mowgli flipped the stick with the shape of the boy into the air. "And me to their leader, King Louie, the ginormous monkey I have ever seen."

Mowgli put up a monkey close to the fire, so it will make it the shape of it bigger on the screen. He can move the arms around and with a bear next to it like they were fighting. Then Mowgli put up the boy up in the middle with Baloo and Louie were pulling at the boys' arms from each side. Then Mowgli pull the bear and the monkey to the side and only held the boy in the middle.

"Finally, at the end of that day, I came face to face in my first battle, against the deadest, nastiest, tiger throughout the whole jungle, Shere Khan." Mowgli put up a face of a tiger close to the fire making it bigger on the screen.

Some of the children in the front of the crown were starting to shake in fear, scared as they are they started to crawl back a bit, Shanti on the other-hand was getting excited from listening to Mowgli's story.

"Ha, who's scare of a big, old tiger?" Shanti said as she's being sarcastic.

Suddenly a voice appeared above Shanti up in the tree, "Tigers can do what whatever, whenever, and whoever they want!"

It went down hanging its legs around a tree branch, it was facing Shanti with a frightening tiger face. Shanti screamed in terror from seeing the face, she jumped back and fallen backwards on to her parents, even Kitty screamed from Shanti's shocking event. All of the children were scared too so they also scared, and the adults were in shocked from the eerie scream and suddenly moved themselves backwards.

Shanti looked back at what scared her, it was actually Mowgli wearing the terrorizing face of a tiger. Mowgli first crawled behind everyone in the crowd from what they thought that he was behind the screen holding the puppet with sticks. Mowgli jumped down from hanging off the tree branch and was laughing his head off.

"Oh Shanti, I thought you weren't scared of big, old tiger" Mowgli laughed.

Shanti was now a little bit anger and started to hit Mowgli's side with a small cloth, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Everyone was laughing from Mowgli's little prank and Shanti's crazy reaction from it. Kamya was laughing with his mates and whispered to them, "We should have done this more often before."

"Wait!" one of the children shouted, "What happens to the end?"

"Well, um, I don't know what's the ending is actually" Mowgli answered.

"Yes, you do" Shanti said, "Mowgli met Kitty during her journey, and he falls her flirty, sparkly, brown eyes, then he followed her into our village."

"I wasn't flirting at him" Kitty pointed out then looked down.

"You're lying, you just looked down!" Kamya shouted out with laughter and his mates beside him.

"Something was in my eye" Kitty said.

"Both of them?" Mowgli questioned.

"Ooh!" Kamya and his mates said loudly from Mowgli's mocking response.

"Because the weather was hot that day the heat made my eyes watery" Kitty answered.

"Alright now, Mowgli won't even be here now without Kitty meeting him in the jungle and for her sparkly eyes" Sanjay said with his hands on the Mowgli's and Kitty's shoulder, "Come to think of it, Meshua you still use that eye trick on me to get what you want."

"Because you still fall for it everythime" Meshua answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, men" Sahana talked in the conversation, "They just fall for it from the snap of a finger" she clicked her fingers together, while the ladies were laughing.

"Alright everyone, it's time for bed!" Sanjay shouted.

"Ah!" the kids replied.

Sahana walked up to Mowgli, laid her hand on his shoulder and said, "That was a wonderful story you told Mowgli."

"Thank you Sahana" Mowgli smiled.

Meshua got up and said, "Come gone Kitty, it's time for you to sleep."

Kitty was about to leave when at that moment she turns back to face Mowgli and did a little flirting with the eyes, "Good night Mowgli."

Mowgli kept his face, but he was confused from what Kitty was doing, Sahana caught the act and she looked at Mowgli and saw that he didn't get it.

"Did you know what she was doing?" Sahana asked Mowgli, and he nodded up and down.

"Well that was called flirting" Sahana answered.

"What's flirting?" Mowgli questioned.

"It's like, um, something we do to make some expression of ourselves to show that we really like someone."

"Why can't you just say?"

"Because sometimes it may be hard to say to someone that you really them. Could you say it if you like someone?"

Mowgli was about to answer but we didn't know what to say about him if he liked Kitty, plus he couldn't lie about him not speaking to Kitty when they first met because he had never spoken to a human before.

"Good night Sahana" Mowgli said.

"Good night Mowgli" Sahana replied.

Mowgli was about to leave till he saw a little boy running up to his mother and hugged her. Mowgli looked back at Sahana and he decided to walk up to her and gave her a hug unexpectedly. Sahana was surprised from the hug but she hugged him back.

"Have good dreams" Sahana said with a soft tone as she ended the hugged.

"You too" Mowgli smiled and left to her house to go to bed.

Sahana watched Mowgli as he walks back to house, Sahana smiled from the hugged because she like the feeling like she was back in Khanhiwara she was helping the sick children. Sahana also wished she could have the feeling of a mother and son hugging with her own son. Unexpected, Rikki jumped on her shoulder and she laughed a little.

"Hello Rikki" she smiled while they both looked back at Mowgli, "I miss the feeling, do you?" Rikki made a strange, sweet tone which means yes. "Well, I haven't lost everything, I got you" Sahana rubbed gently under Rikki's chin.

Mowgli remembered he had the blade on his side, and saw Sanjay walking back to his house with his family. Mowgli run up to him quickly and shouted, "Sanjay! Wait!"

"Mowgli, is something wrong?"

"I just remembered that I still have your blade" Mowgli took it off and hand it to Sanjay refused to take it.

"No, you have it" Sanjay said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought since you know well enough to protect yourself, I think you will be alright with a weapon like this. But don't play around with it" Sanjay pointed it out.

"I will, thank you!" Mowgli shouted while running back to the house, up the stairs and jumped back on the hammock. He was suddenly feeling really happy, but he didn't know why but it felt amazing. At that moment, he noticed that there was a small creature at his window, it Rikki with a mocking smile on his face.

"That was smooth, I have to admit you're getting there" Rikki said.

"Getting where?"

"Come on kid" Rikki jumped to Mowgli and sat on his chest, "I mean you did go on with the dating and the flirting."

"Okay, first I didn't even know what dating and flirting was, second what makes you think that I like her."

"Well she told me that she really likes you"

"Really?" Mowgli raised up a bit with amazement.

"No exactly, but it caught your ears" Rikki said sarcastically, "So, look why not take her somewhere else tomorrow, everyone here is setting up the stages for the dance."

"Alright, but where?"

"I'm telling you now, if people keep asking me these crazy questions, my head is going to puffed up like a flower" Rikki was walking around till he accidently fallen off to the floor.

"Not to mention not looking at where you're falling off to" Mowgli giggled.

Rikki finally got back up on Mowgli's chest, "Ha, ha. How about take her to see a beautiful place or to meet your family."

Mowgli paused for a second and said, "You know Rikki, that's not actually a bad idea."

"Yeah, go and asked her"

"I would, it's just…"

"Fine if you don't want to then… Oh no, it's that's tiger!"

"What?! Where?!" Mowgli fully got up and run to the window, he jumped on the bottom surface and searched for the tiger, but he couldn't see it.

Rikki jumped at Mowgli from behind and pushed him through the window, Mowgli had fallen out but luckily grab a vein just in time and droped down to the floor.

"Rikki! What was that for!" Mowgli shouted but not too loud in case he might have woken someone up.

"Have to say good reaction time" Rikki was standing on the edge of the window, "Now, go on, asked Kitty I'm pretty sure she could be awake."

"Rikki, I'm fine by myself, I don't need to ask her"

"Ask who?" Kitty spotted Mowgli from her window, "What are doing down there?"

"I was, um, looking out for, um, danger" Mowgli answered.

"Danger? I think Mowgli you should go back to bed, you need your sleep" Kitty was about to leave and go back to her bed.

"Kitty!" Mowgli shouted quickly which made Kitty stopped and stayed at the window, while Mowgli was climbing up the tree as quick as possible.

"Yeah?" Kitty asked as Mowgli finally got up and he was on a branch which was close to the window, so they were face to face.

"I was wondering tomorrow, if you're not busy, um, I would like to take you to meet some of my other friends and family, if you like…"

He stopped because Kitty came up to him and kissed on his check, Mowgli's face was in a deep surprise.

"I would love to" Kitty said as she walked back to bed.

Mowgli jumped down from the branch and his face will still surprise, he was meant to go back to his room, but he didn't feel like to. All of the sudden, he was growing a smile on his face and that he was beginning to run into the jungle. With every blissful feeling he had it was staring to him run faster, and faster, and faster. At that moment, he jumped at a side of a tree and jumped off to grab a vein and swing himself to the top of the trees. He was now running on the branches of the trees while laughing with joy, he finally stopped and laid on a big tree branch. Mowgli's smile was wide from ear to ear while still laughing from the best experience he had ever had. He was now beginning to go to sleep with his hands underneath his head, so he'll be comfortable, his eyes were closing quickly. Mowgli was finally asleep, still smiling thinking of the kiss from Kitty.

Unaware to Mowgli, there was a small monkey on a small branch above the man-cub. The small monkey with white fur, it was the same one who distracted Mowgli from the other big monkeys who kidnapped him. The monkey noticed that the man-cub was now fully asleep, it was then leaving the area and held back to the monkey temple.


	15. Chapter 15: Funny Monkey Business

Chapter 15

The next morning, Mowgli had a really good sleep on the tree from what happened to him last night. He woke up with wide grin on his face with a huge yawn roaring our, and his eyes were starting to open. However, when his eyes were fully opened his face was in shocked when he was face to face with a black panther.

"Bagheera?!" Mowgli said with joy, he got up and hug the panther.

"It's good to see you again man-cub" Bagheera said.

"Oh, I have so much to tell you, there's this man-cub who is a really good friend of mine and she's…"

"That's what I need to talk to you about" Bagheera interrupted so sudden.

"Talk about what?" Mowgli asked.

"I don't think you should take your new friend into the jungle anymore."

"What?" Mowgli's smile suddenly faded from his surprised from what Bagheera just said, "But why? She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Now Shere Khan has returned into this part of the jungle, and his vengeance has grown much darker and dangerous for you. He has gotten much stronger than last time, and I know that you can protect yourself but another man-cub in the jungle. We couldn't protect look out for two man-cubs at once, especially from the tiger."

"Yeah, I understand, but..." Mowgli try to change Bagheera's mind but the panther strike to his own plan.

"If you want to stay with her then stay at the village, if you want to want to stay at jungle then go but without her. Is that understood?"

Mowgli was about to try again to change Bagheera's mind, but he knew that the panther would still stick to the same idea, so Mowgli answered, "Yes."

"Good, and if you do come around to the jungle, I might not be able to see you, I've to do some hunting for lunch." Bagheera said as he walked off and disappeared into the leaves of the trees.

Mowgli was in silent for he knew that Bagheera was right, Mowgli didn't want to risk Kitty's life. However, there was something that Bagheera said which gave Mowgli an idea.

"They said they couldn't protect both me and Kitty" Mowgli whispered to himself, "So they don't have to. If I can protect myself and I did defeat Shere Khan from Kitty without any help, so I'm able to do this without those cats noticed."

Mowgli jumped down from the tree and felt really positive about this and thought it would be nice Kitty to know more around the jungle.

Back in the village, Kitty just finished her breakfast and walked out of the house with her small, walking back-pack on her back, with her digital camera in, and some blasters in case of an emergency. She was wearing a vest with white, light and dark blue strips across with greenish, grey shorts, her brown, wavy hair is also held up as a ponytail. She looked around and found Mowgli by the trees and ran to him, as they both smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Mowgli asked.

"Yeah, definitely" Kitty answered with a positive tone.

They started to walk on their journey through the trees and across to the entrance of the jungle. The sun was shining through the branches of the trees, reflecting its light from the small. As, they continued to walk on their journey, Mowgli was blushing a bit from Kitty looking at him with a smile.

"This is probably the most beautiful place I have ever been" Kitty nicely started.

"It is" Mowgli said, "Is there no jungle where you are from Kitty?"

"No, but we some small and large areas called parks with lots of trees, and flowers, and animals, but this jungle shows the everything."

"Not everything" Mowgli command, "When I saw those tricks in the village, I was really trilled because I've never get to see those things in the jungle, and most of the animals don't really love to see me do those things."

Kitty understood now what he meant, he had never been in society before, she then remembered that she put something in her bag, "Mowgli, I actually had something that I thought that be good for you look at."

Kitty got her bag in front and took out a small, light book, she gave it to Mowgli and he opened up the pages, Mowgli stopped, and his eyes were in surprised. The page had a few images of inventions made of man, he had never seen them before.

"Where did you get this?" Mowgli asked as he continued walking with Kitty.

"Sanjay has lots of books and I thought this one would be something for you to look at" Kitty answered.

"Thank you, Kitty" Mowgli said with a smile.

They were nearly at some caves which Mowgli's brother and sister, Sura and Luri, now living alone as adults. Grey and his older brother Akru were with them waiting for Mowgli's arrival, then Grey spotted them and shouted to the others, "Hey guys, Mowgli is back!"

Everyone was rushing to see Mowgli and to see his new friend, "Mowgli! You're back!"

"Hey guys, how are you?" Mowgli asked everyone.

"Good. Everything's fine" they answered.

"Oh, guys this is Kitty, Kitty this is Akru, Luri, and Sura" Mowgli pointed in order.

"It's really lovely to meet you all" Kitty said.

"You too" Luri, the sister said, "We also heard how he saved you from Shere Khan."

Sura the oldest then spook out, "Yeah, how did that happened?"

Mowgli answered, "He survived the fall into the red flower, now he's back to get me. I'm sorry guy but I have brought more trouble now."

"No, don't say that" Akru said, "Now we have you and the park has grown stronger, that tiger can't even last a second against us in a fight now."

They all nodded as they all agreed, then Kitty asked, "May I ask, what's the red flower?"

"What? Don't you know what it is?" they all surprised that Kitty didn't know what it was, especially since that she's human.

"The red flower, you know, the thing that I used last night for light for the puppet show."

Straight away Kitty got the idea, "Oh, sorry, all men usually called it fire."

"Oh" everyone said together.

"Wait, then what do you do call a flower which has the colour red? Would that just bring confusion?"

"Well we usually call, fire, to red flower, compare to a flower we call it a red flower."

"Alright, I see it" Kitty said.

"Hey play fight, see who's the strongest" Grey suggested.

"Okay, but I did defeat a tiger so don't start whining when I beat you" Mowgli said mockingly.

"You know you boys go on, I just gonna take a rest" Luri said.

"I'll join you" Kitty added.

"Alright" Sura started, "Show us what man-cub"

Sura and Mowgli started to walk in circles till they jumped at each other and started to play fight. Pushing around and resting each other, Mowgli fall back and Sura jumped at him, but Mowgli used his legsto push Sora further behind him. Mowgli got up and Akru run at him and jumped at him and they rolled over on the floor. Kitty and Luri were watching them play fighting while laughing.

"Brothers" Luri started her conversation with Kitty, "They may love but they can be handful from their crazy attitudes."

"Yeah, I know" Kitty committed, "I mean I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I know what boys are like."

"So, what was like adopting Mowgli as your brother?"

"Yeah, to be honest everyone in the pack were shocked about adopting a man-cub and half of them actually disagree about the idea, the argument took all night. But, then Akela looked at the man-cub and I guess he saw something good in him, so he took him in as his own."

"Is Akela your father, because I did hear that Raksha is your mother, but Mowgli never actually said that Akela is his father?"

"Yes, he's our father, but sometimes we have to call him by his name in pack meetings, but we do call him father. He's like a father to everyone in the pack for he is the leader of the pack."

"Of course, I see it."

Mowgli and his wolf brothers were still play fighting around and they were close to the edge of a small waterfall. Mowgli pushed Sura and Akru off and he stand up and shouted, "Who's the winner now!" Kitty and Luri saw something behind Mowgli, they were in silent while Kitty was quickly taking out her camera.

"I, Mowgli, the king of the jungle!" Mowgli shouted out again at the edge.

Suddenly, a loud roar behind Mowgli and gave him a fright which him fall into the huge plunge pool. Everyone was laughing from the event, Mowgli got up above the surface of the water and looked up from where the roar came from.

"You know kid, a king doesn't get scared and run off from a tiny roar" Baloo said from the edge.

"Baloo!" Mowgli shouted.

Then Sura and Akru decided to jump in and made big splashes in front of Mowgli, and he splashed them back with his hand plunging into the water. At the moment, they heard big footprints on the cliff edge coming towards them. Suddenly, Baloo jumped off the cliff and heading to the boys, as they were screaming while trying to swim away. Baloo came down into the water and created a huge splash which pushed the boys away in a wave.

Kitty and Luri were laughing their heads off, Kitty was also taking pictures from when Baloo scared Mowgli and Baloo was about to jumped off the cliff and into the water. Mowgli, Akru and Sura finally got out of the water breathing deeply from feeling tired.

"Were you trying to scare us to death!" Akru shouted at Baloo as the bear walked out of the water.

"Yeah, pretty much" Baloo answered while shaking himself to get the wet off.

"For a minute I thought the sky was falling" Sura committed.

"For a second there I thought the water was rising" Akru also committed after Sura.

"Well, at least us three are still alive" Mowgli said.

"What about me?" Baloo asked.

"We'll see" Mowgli answered with a mocking smile.

After a while, they've all been running around in the jungle doing crazy things together; Mowgli was swinging on veins to grab some fruit for on Baloo and landing on the bear, throwing squashy mud at each other even the girls decided to do the fun, and Kitty was taking photos of everything. As they now decided to rest by some trees on green grass, the wolves and Baloo were almost asleep. Mowgli and Kitty were sitting together against a tree looking at the photos that Kitty took.

"That's a good one" Mowgli committed kindly about one of the photos.

"Yeah, that's my favourite" Kitty giggled from the photo of Mowgli fallen off the cliff from Baloo scaring him.

"Hey, Mowgli, why does Shere Khan hate you?" Kitty asked.

"It's not me he hates, it's mankind. He said that the law states that man is forbidden to enter into the jungle. Because of man's creation of the red flower, or fire, and all the tricks they made he see them as treats and danger to the jungle. When he heard of me living amount the wolves, he got angry and vengeful for me being allowed into the jungle. That's how he killed Akela."

Kitty went silent and her thoughts were all blank because she didn't know what to say about that. Mowgli continued, "He died for me to live. I just wish every day that he should have been me instead of him."

Kitty paused for a second and then said, "Same with me" Mowgli look at Kitty and waiting to hear why. Kitty continued, "When I was a baby, my mother didn't make it to live, sometimes I wish that I wasn't even born."

"Don't say that" Mowgli said, "I mean your mother would have done anything for you to live."

"And I think that's what Akela would say" Kitty replied.

Mowgli was happy that Kitty understood what he felt about Akela's death because she knew the feeling. They both smiled at each other and without noticed Mowgli's hand was slowly drifting towards Kitty's hand. As his hand was about to touch Kitty's hand, there was a huge shuffle from Baloo snoring in his sleep, while Mowgli and Kitty quietly laugh from Baloo's loud snoring.

"Does Baloo usually snore?" Kitty whispered her question.

"Not at night, but during the day his nose is always open in case he can smell food, like food" Mowgli whispered his answer which made Kitty laugh a bit more.

Baloo was now developing a nasty itch on his back from rubbing his back against the floor. Mowgli whispered, "I better scratch it for him in case he might roll a bit and might land on my brothers" he and Kitty giggled.

Mowgli walked over to Baloo and started to scratch where the itch place was, Baloo then stopped moving and laid down still.

"Doo-dee-doo doo-doo" Baloo was starting to sing to himself, Mowgli and Kitty were giggling even more.

Kitty turn around to get her camera out from her bag, while Mowgli was still scratching he was unaware of some creatures above him which were hanging down together like a rope towards the man-cub. Mowgli suddenly heard some breaking twigs above him, he was about to look up, but a hand tapped on his shoulder made Mowgli looked. Made a mistake for it was a distraction one of those big monkeys hanged down and grabbed the man-cub's feet and his mouth so he would scream for help.

Then the small monkey jumped down and landed on Baloo's back side, "Doo-dee-doo doo-dee-doo" Baloo was still singing to himself, "Hoo-dee-doo doo-dee-doo."

Baloo did small yawn and a small black fly landed on his nose, "Hey kid, how about you flicked that old, whizy, whazy fly on of your papa bears nose."

The small monkey did as the bear said, the monkey jumped on Baloo's nose in a rough, surprised. "Ouch!" Baloo then woke up from the big, hard hit he had on his nose, "Wo, when he flicked a fly you really mean a hard…" he stopped when he realised the monkey was there instead of Mowgli.

"Why you little, noisy, stinky creep!" Baloo shouted while trying to catch the monkey, but it run away quick and jumped back up in the tree.

Kitty turn around quickly from what was Baloo shouting about till she heard some strange animal noses from up in the tree and saw that there was a bunch of monkeys and they had Mowgli.

"Not again!" Mowgli shouted, "Let go of me!"

"Hey, take your fury, stinky hands of my cub!" Baloo shouted to them.

The shouting woken up the wolves and they looked up, "Hey! What are you think you're doing with our brother?!"

The monkeys were just laughing around then they decided to trick the big bear. Two of the monkeys grabbed on Mowgli's arms and one of them hold his mouth so he still won't scream. They hold Mowgli in the middle of a tree, but he was still off the ground, they were trying to attract Baloo's attention.

"Hang on kid!" Baloo was running straight to them, he didn't notice that Mowgli was trying to say something behind the monkey's hand.

Kitty on the other hand, noticed what the monkeys were, she tried to warm Baloo, "Baloo! You're heading straight towards a…"

Too late, the monkeys swing back up to the trees with Mowgli, Baloo banged himself into the tree and for second he so dizzy, "Ha, it seems like everything is so spinning around like bees in a hive" he eventually dropped down to the ground.

"Baloo!" Kitty ran to Baloo to check if he's alright.

The monkeys then were throwing fruit and broken branches and twigs at Kitty and the wolves and they were growling back at the monkeys.

Akru shouted at them, "Now, come down here and try that again you stupid…" one of the monkeys throw a fruit at Akru's mouth. The monkeys were all laughing loud and a few of them throw some fruits at Akru's head so hard that it knocked him to the ground.

The monkey unexpected throw Mowgli off the tree branch for him to fall to the ground, luckily Mowgli grabbed at a vein to hold him, but he didn't hold the vein strong enough so he still falling. Sura saw Mowgli falling so he jumped in so Mowgli would land on him so Mowgli won't hurt himself.

Unware to them, the monkeys used Mowgli as the main distraction they hanged down and grabbed Kitty and brought her up to the trees. She was screaming out loud as the monkeys were carrying her across the tree branches. Luri noticed that Kitty was kidnapped so she was chasing them to, so she won't lose them with Kitty. Not all there for what Luri was seeing, there were two monkeys behind two trees were holding a vein for when Luri was running towards the vein she tripped over it and there was a deep pit for her to fall in.

The monkeys were taking Kitty away, no matter how loud and hard she screams outs, there was no help coming for her now. Mowgli raised up from Sura's back, "Sorry Sura."

"Don't worry Mowgli, I just want to rest now" Sura said breathlessly.

"Kitty?" Mowgli looked around, but he couldn't find her, "Kitty?!"

"Monkeys!" Grey shouted, "Those vexing creatures took away. But where?"

"To the Cold Lair, the monkey city" Mowgli answered, "I've been there, and I know where it is."

"We're going to monkey city?" Grey asked.

"We?" Mowgli asked, "You're sure you want join in?"

"Yeah, first I think the others aren't up for it" they looked at the others and they were all laying down at the ground breathless, "Second, you are my brother, anyone who's a friend of you is a friend of mine."

"Alright, come on" they started to run together to the direction where it leads to the Cold Lair.

After they left, Luri was up was trying to get out of the pit but she couldn't climb up the muddy slide, she shouted, "Help! Mowgli! Grey! Akru! Sura! Baloo! Anyone!"

Luckily, around the small waterfall was Bagheera, he was back from his hunting. He was looking around to see if anyone was here till he heard a wolf howling which is call for help, he decided to follow that call so he could help the wolf. Bagheera was in the area he saw the pit and look in it and saw Luri in the pit, "Luri? What happened?"

"Bagheera, thank goddness, please get me out"

"Sure, hold on" Bagheera used his big, strong paws to break circle side of the pit and the soil will fall down the side and made a pile so Luri would jump and run up to get up.

Luri finally got out of the pit and ran to the others to see if they are alright, "Brothers?"

"Baloo, are you alright?" Bagheera ran up to Baloo.

"Baggy?" Baloo asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me" Bagheera answered.

"Baggy?" Baloo said which made Bagheera come closer to him, "How's my head?"

Bagheera then made a straight face, "That's the first question you had to asked!" Bagheera then looked around and noticed something, "Mowgli? Mowgli?!"

Bagheera looked back at Baloo, "Alright tell me, what happened?! Where's Mowgli?!"

Baloo raised up and answered, "Thousands, millions, they were all surrounding us, I swing my first paw, then my other, then they rush at me, and then…"

"For the last time I'm going to said this, where's Mowgli!" Bagheera shouted.

"They off" Sura answered behind the panther, Sura was looking at their tracks "He and Grey are heading north."

"The monkeys have kidnapped Kitty" Luri said.

"Kitty?" Bagheera asked next in a second he realised that it was the girl-cub that Mowgli brought before into the jungle. The panther's face was stiff and hard of the thought that Mowgli lied to him. Bagheera began to walk following the foot prints.

Bagheera whispered to himself, "That sly, sneaky, little man-cub, if I have to do I'm going to hunt him down and gave him the lesson he'll never forget."

"Should we do something?" Luri whispered her question to Baloo.

"Yeah, never make the big cat angry" Baloo answered.

They all were walking behind Bagheera following where the tracks will lead them Mowgli, Kitty and Grey will be at the Cold Lair, and what lays ahead is unexpected.

 **Sorry I took so long! What do you think of this chapter? Hope you love, there will be more surprises up ahead in the next chapters!**


	16. Chapter 16: Monkey King and the Python

Chapter 16

The monkeys were carrying Kitty to the Monkey City, Kitty was still screaming for help. The monkeys were grabbing on her tightly on her wrists, they were passing her to each other in a line. Kitty was feeling a bit sick from swinging up around in the air, she closed her eyes for she doesn't see how high she was and the swinging around makes her dizzy. Unaware to Kitty, she was finally there at the Monkey City.

Kitty was dropped generally on the floor, she opens her eyes wide and saw that she was at an entrance of a temple. The monkeys were around her making small noises to make Kitty walk inside of the temple, so she did while feeling frighten if the monkey came out and attack her. Kitty continued to walk straight down the hallway, seeing nothing but dark shadows covering all over the walls. Kitty stopped when she was at the edge, she looked up saw that there was no ceil just a square like hole which brings the sun light shiny down through to the bottom. She looked down to the ground and saw the light reflecting the colourful fruits and the rusty floor.

Kitty look back at the monkeys, "What do you want me?" However, the monkeys didn't answer.

Kitty looked down and still saw the same thing, unknowing to Kitty that one of those big monkeys crawled up behind her and pushed her off the edge. Kitty screamed from the shocking event, luckily there was another monkey who catches Kitty swing her down to a punch of monkeys in line down. Then the last one took hold of her ankles making Kitty hanging upside down, she was breathing deeply for every second.

"What was that for?!" Kitty shouted at the monkeys, suddenly she noticed that there a deep breathe coming from the dark shadows. Kitty stares through the shadows, it was hard for her to know what it was because she was upside down.

"Ha-ha, so how crazy is this?" the speaker behind the shadows gave Kitty a figure of its face, she saw a monkey look face.

"Don't as crazy these monkeys are" Kitty answered slowly with her hands out a bit to show that's she's unarmed, "You would you mind putting me down."

"Ha-ha, that's good" it said, and his right hand swing up to the monkey, the monkey did so it dropped Kitty on a pile of fruits.]

"Thanks" Kitty said sarcastically.

"You're from the village?" it asked.

"You could say that" Kitty answered, she then realised something that just came to her about what Mowgli said something in his story. "You're King Louie of the monkeys?"

"Correct. That man-cub told you?" Louie asked in a low tone.

"Mowgli, yeah" Kitty answered then she asked, "But what do you want from me?"

"What you have" Louie use feet and his right arm to move himself a bit further out of the shadows and Kitty could see that he doesn't have a left hand, "The red flower."

Outside the temple, Mowgli and Grey were getting close to the entrance, Grey was sniffing the scent of either Kitty or the monkeys. Mowgli knew what the monkeys were like when he first met them, but there was one thing he didn't quite understand.

"What would the monkeys want with Kitty?" Mowgli asked himself and Grey.

"Maybe they want something from like what they want something from you" Grey answered, "What was it they want from you again?"

"Their leader, Louie he's giga… gigato… He's a big monkey that's all, he wanted me to teach him how to make the red flower."

"Wo, the red flower? I've thought an animal would want to know how to create the red flower."

"He wanted it, so he could control the jungle, from what I could tell from him."

"Look!" Grey's eyes pointed the way, "There's an entrance, the scent is heading towards it."

They rushed to the entrance, Grey jumped over a huge tree bump on a higher ground level and Mowgli got himself over on the same ground level by his hands swinging on a tree branch. When they were at the start of the entrance and they began they walk through.

"Grey" Mowgli started, "If anything happens we just run, okay if it's too dangerous."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself like you do" Grey said as he's inspired by Mowgli as a big brother, "Besides, we been through much bigger trouble before. Like the time you got me in the crocodile's swamp."

"Wait a minute that was your fault, you got yourself in that in the first place!"

"No, you dare me, remember!"

Mowgli and Grey were talking crazy about their times together, they continue to walk through the temple and find Kitty before anything could happen like before. That tree outside with the branch that Mowgli swing on, unaware to the man-cub that veins around the branch, they weren't veins. One vein was slithering slowing now the sun light reflects the green- grey scales.

Kitty was still sitting on the pile of fruits and still scare for what Louie was going to do. Louie lifts his left arm with no hand, "Do you know what happened?"

Kitty nodded side to side, then Louie answered, "That man-cub did it."

Kitty was in shocked from what Louie said, she couldn't believe that Mowgli would do such a thing. However, Kitty felt a lie coming out from Louie, "No, you're lying!"

"So, you think that it's not worst to see than what the man-cub did to Shere Khan"

Kitty was in silent from Louie saying the name of that vengeful, hateful tiger, "Yes I do, I was there, Mowgli was trying to protect me."

"And I wanted the red flower to protect myself, I asked the man-cub if he could give me it. But did he, no, he wanted to keep it all to himself. That's why I ask my bandar-log to bring you here, you're from the village.

"Not really" Kitty added.

"But you know how to make the red flower."

"No, I don't know exactly, you need some special things to use to make it."

Louie then moved his head further towards Kitty and said, "Such as?"

"Well, um" Kitty was about to answer but she noticed that Mowgli and Grey were up from where she was standing on the edge. Kitty continued to talk as a distraction, "You need some pieces of barks, and twigs, and…"

While Kitty was talking to Louie, Mowgli grabbed a vein which he found from the floor and he tied it around a column. Mowgli whispered to Grey, "Alright, now I going to make a distraction from the other side, when the monkeys gone over there, you'll push the vein over so Kitty will climb up. To make it faster we pull it at the same time, finally we rush out like nothing has happened."

Kitty finished her examples, Louie paused for a second then he said, "You're right" unaware to Kitty that two big monkeys were beside her and grabbed her arms, "And for reward, you get what all men want."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kitty screamed, "Let me go!"

The other monkeys behind pulled out a huge stone tile from the floor, the tow big monkeys hold Kitty over the hole and dropped her in the dark shadows. Kitty finally dropped to the ground and looked up from the light and saw the giant monkey coming over to face Kitty.

"If you make the red flower for me, then you're free to leave and bring as many shiny objects" Louie said leaving a smugly the monkeys then placed the plate back over the hole, and Kitty could only see a few lights was coming through in some tiny holes around.

Mowgli had to think of a new plan now, he scanned around carefully and spotted a hole around a column behind him. Mowgli walked to the hole and Grey followed him, he jumped through the hole slowing next Grey jumped down quietly. When they were at the ground floor Mowgli uses his blade to open a tile which is big enough for him and Grey to jump in. They finally got in the dark shadows, but before Mowgli took two rocks and a small stick.

"Wo, this is so dark to see even at night" Grey whispered.

"That's why I got these" Mowgli whispered back, he put the stick in between his legs so hold it still on the floor, while he dang the rocks together and they made a sparkle and the light torches the top of the stick. Mowgli had made the red flower, he lifted the stick up to look around and saw that Grey was a bit worried and scared.

"Don't worried Grey, I'll keep it away but now let's find Kitty before anything else could happened" Mowgli whispered.

Kitty soon realise that she was dropped on a pile of unknow, round objects, she picks one up and she feel that it's round and flat. She was about to walk up and shine it in the light to get a better look on it, suddenly she heard some noses behind her. Kitty quickly picked up some big, round, and hard, she slowly walks towards where the noses were coming from, she could also see some bright light coming. Kitty was shaking with fear, but she was prepared to do an attack if she needs to. As the light was closer, and closer, Kitty decided it was time, she jumped infront and screamed. She then heard some other screaming, she stopped and realised that it was Mowgli and Grey.

"Mowgli! Grey!" Kitty was over the moon to see them, she ran up to Mowgli and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too" Mowgli said, "But we have to keep going before King Louie might come back for you."

"Mowgli, the red flower, it's nearly going out" Kitty said.

"Hey" Grey said quickly, "Something has been caught on my claws" he was shaking his back leg.

Mowgli walked over to the back of Grey's leg and see what he was caught on, it was long piece of fabric. "This is what men used to cover themselves" Mowgli said which gave him an idea, "I could use this is make the red flower last."

Mowgli pulled the long piece of fabric and wrapped it around the top, in a second the red flower was glowing a bit to bring out lighter.

"Where did that fabric come from?" Kitty asked.

Mowgli moved the stick towards where the fabric was coming from, at the main point the fabric was wrapped around a dead, rotten skeleton. Mowgli, Kitty, and Grey were in shocked and moved back a bit, next Mowgli move around and saw other skeletons around laying against walls and on the floor.

Grey walked up to the skeleton and sniffed it, "This is ancient."

"Why would there be man skeletons here underneath the monkey city?" Mowgli asked.

Kitty felt the same round, flat object underneath the shoes, she picks it up and under the light Kitty knew what it was now.

"Mowgli" Kitty started and explained, "This is gold. Men use this to buy food, and water, and other things."

"Why would men would die around here?" Grey asked.

"Grey, mankind isn't always good" Kitty's face was cold, "There are some who are bad and selfish, too selfish that would die for this stupid gold" Kitty throw the gold down hard to the ground.

"Alright let's just get out of here because I don't want to think of this death thing is coming to us next" Grey commented, "So which way?"

"This way leads to where we first entered" Mowgli answered, and quickly they began to walk in that direction to the where they will escape. Unaware to them, above was two big monkeys saw the tile that was off to make a hole in the floor, they picked it up and placed it back over the hole.'.

Bagheera, Baloo and the wolf siblings had finally reached up to the entrance and Bagheera was first to walk in. Baloo walk in second with a big sign hoping that Bagheera will cool off from earlier on, the wolf siblings walked in last. Luri was walking in between Sura and Akra, then she sniffs something unusual she turns her head to the left and saw a huge hole at the bottom of the wall side.

"Luri!" Sura shouted to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Luri answered and continued to walk with her brothers, still wondering about that usually smell.

The tunnel was getting lighter by every step Mowgli and the others take, meaning they were close to the end of the tunnel. Suddenly, while Mowgli and Kitty were still walking, Grey however stopped and sniffed an unusual smell and can hear something too.

"Grey, what's the matter?" Mowgli ask as he and Kitty stopped and turn to face Grey.

"Something's smells wrong, and I hear something weird, like something is moving its body all at the same" Grey tried to explain.

Mowgli and Kitty looked at each other to see if they know what "I don't know Grey, um, does it sound like a…" Mowgli tried to understand what Grey was saying when a hiss noise introductive him.

They all turn around and the light from the red flower shows a large, long body with scales, that is when Mowgli realised that it was a snake. He looked around with the light to see where the end or most important where's the head.

"Guys" Mowgli whispered, "I want you to run back as fats you can. Run!"

Mowgli turn around and started to run fast, and Kitty and Grey began to run with him. Mowgli looked back to see if it was following them, he couldn't see it, but the hissing noise gave him the shivery feeling of fear.

"What was that thing?" Kitty asked, "I sounded like snake."

"It is a snake" Mowgli answered, "I think I've meet this one before, and believe me she's not someone to mess with."

"She?" Grey asked.

"Not now!" Mowgli shouted.

They were finally got back to where the hole was, but they couldn't see it, Kitty asked, "Where's the hole?"

"I don't know" Mowgli answered while patting his other hand on the ceil to find the lose plate.

"Mowgli, I can hear moving closer" Grey warned Mowgli.

Mowgli looked around to find way out, Kitty and Grey quickly decided to do the same, they scan around the walls and looking for a hole where maybe light can come in. Mowgli could hear the hissing, but it was coming from the dark shadows, so he could see where it was coming from. Mowgli walked towards it a bit to get a better look.

"Kitty, get back" Mowgli instructed her, he asked, "Grey, can you see it?"

"No, it's like it's all around" Grey answered.

Kitty was behind them while looking for whatever there was hiding in the shadows. Unaware to Kitty the big tile was suddenly opening, the bright sun light shining her eyes making Kitty to cover her eyes with her hand, unknowing that a huge hand was coming towards her and grabbed Kitty.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kitty shouted making Mowgli and Grey turn around.

Grey ran up to the hand, jumped on it and took a big bite, from the nasty scream from Louie he quickly swings his hand up. Mowgli ran up to the hand and jump, but something was wrapped around his ankles and pulled him away from the light and into the shadows. Unfortunately, Mowgli dropped the red flower tail, he uses his hands with every strength he's got to pull the tail off, but it was strongly tightened. At that point, Mowgli could soon feel the a breath of the snake as it was hissing around him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the voice finally answered, "Oh, man-cub, did you missss me?"

Kitty and Grey were dropped down hard on the concrete floor, Louie was becoming impatience, "So you brought a little friend ah? Who is this?"

As Louie's right hand was reaching out to Grey, Kitty quickly stepped up stopping Louie from touching Grey, Kitty shouted, "Leave him alone!"

Louie moved his hand back away and made a straight face, "Why would you defend him?"

"Because he's innocent" Kitty answered, "You can't hurt someone who is innocent."

"He bitten my hand" Louie chatted back.

"Because he was trying to defend me from you and the monkeys because you guys kidnapped me remember!" Kitty answered back quickly.

"Yeah" Grey chatted in, "And if you and your monkey friends did try to harm us, then my brother, Mowgli will come up to this floor and make sure you don't get any hands at all to touch us!"

Louie paused for a second and then spoke, "And, what do you mean by he will come up to this floor?" Louie's question made Kitty and Grey very quiet. "Is that man-cub in this temple at this moment?

Unknowing that above Louie, on the next few higher floor level, there was Bagheera looking down and spotted that Louie was alive and so was Kitty and Grey, but he couldn't find Mowgli. Then thought came to him for why di the monkeys kidnapped Kitty instead of Mowgli.

"I see now" Bagheera started, "The monkeys had kidnapped the girl-cub to make the red flower, because she was raised by man."

Baloo, Sura, Luri, and Akru came up to the edge and looked down to the ground.

"But where's Mowgli?" Sura asked.

"If that fat, orange monkey did anything to that kid, I'll beat him up I'll…" Baloo threated then stopped as he spotted a pile of delicious fruits beside Louie, "Well, my, my, they look good."

"Can you please try to be good for once" Bagheera directly said to Baloo.

"We need to think and fast" Luri added.

"If the whole floor was clear then I would have eaten them fast" Baloo joked.

"Will you listen!" Bagheera said but a bit louder than before.

"Kaa?" Mowgli whispered, he finally saw the face of the snake, "You're looking well since we last meet."

"Ah, ssso you did missss me" Kaa hissed gently as she slithers around the man-cub, as Mowgli was on his back he was now trapped by Kaa's long body as it's right next to him. Mowgli Soon noticed that was some colour changing in Kaa's eyes, it happened before when they first meet, he should head from falling into the trace and tried to ignore it.

"I'm not falling for that trick again Kaa" Mowgli said.

"What trick, those monkeys would trick any sssuch, sssweat thingssss like you for fun. I could protect you, and the little wolf-cub and your sweet friend of courssse" Kaa giggled.

Mowgli gripped his hand tight from knowing Kaa would dare to harm Kitty and Grey. the feeling changes when he felt a small, hard rock next to his right hand. An idea came to him as he hiddenly holds the rock in his changes.

"Instead of kindly protect me" Mowgli said, "You should try to protect yourself."

Kaa made a curious face from what Mowgli meant, at that second Mowgli swing his right hand while holding the rock, and throw it into Kaa's mouth. Kaa was now chocking and unknowing to her, Kaa's tail let go of Mowgli's ankle. Mowgli was finally free, he quickly got back up on his feet, jumped over Kaa's body. Unfortunately, the red flower on the stick was starting to go out, so Mowgli had to run up to the side of a wall and jumped to get through the hole. He successfully got out from the dark tunnels from underground, and everyone was surprised to see him unexpectedly.

"Man-cub!" shocked Louie.

The monkeys were making big, fussy noises, Louie looked at Kitty and Grey and he shouted to the monkeys with orders, "Seize them!"

The monkeys were then jumping at Kitty and Grey, trying to grip them tighten, it was easy for Kitty, but Grey had shape claws and fangs to protect himself.

"Leave them alone they've done nothing to you!" Mowgli shouted at Louie.

"I won't, if I get my red flower!" Louie shouted back.

Mowgli was in another trapped presentation, he was thinking very hard on how he and his friends can escape, then Mowgli slowly looked down and an idea came to him. Mowgli's right leg was starting bang it against the floor gently.

"I would have, I really would, but I've lost it" Mowgli said.

"Lost it?" Louie asked.

"Yeah, there was a snake who attacked me" Mowgli explained.

"A snake?" Louie was laughing, "You were attack by a little worn."

Mowgli was starting to smile and beginning to bang the floor by jumping, "Yeah, but this was a big."

"What's he doing?" Kitty whispered her question to Grey.

"I have no idea" Grey answered.

"You hear that!" Mowgli shouted while jumping down with a big band to the floor, "They think that you're a big, yellow, earth, worn!"

"Wait a minute, I think he's trying to get the snake's attention" Kitty whispered.

"You think?" Grey asked.

"I have no idea, Grey, I'm just guessing" Kitty said.

"Are you going to let them say those things like that!" Mowgli was shouting even louder and bang the floor even harder.

After a second Mowgli stopped jumping and waited for a response, but nothing happened, all the monkeys were looking at each other and making small noises.

"Was something meant to happened?" Kitty asked.

"I think…" Grey was answered when a huge, powerful snake suddenly crashed through breaking the floor, Kitty and Grey luckily got out of the way. All the monkeys were going crazy, they were shouting and running around trying to get away from the deadly Kaa.

"Holy snakes!" Akru was shocked.

"What is that?" Sura was shocked too.

Louie was about to lunch out at Mowgli, but Baloo from above uses his strength to push a column and it fallen down on Louie's back, making Louie fallen down his knees and hands

The rest of Kaa's body was still breaking through the floor, Grey was underneath the cracking on and suddenly once the floor was cracked open Grey was on the body. The body was moving forward fast and Grey's feet was moving fast too so he won't fall, with luck he jumped off.

Mowgli was running towards to get Kitty and Grey, once he was there Mowgli got to Kitty and Grey and shouted, "Run, guys, run for it."

They were running straight towards the stairs by the side, they finally got there before Louie used his right arm to smash the stairs apart. Louie also smashed some column which holds the floor and they were falling behind Mowgli, Kitty and Grey, they were all running as fast as they can. The other columns were breaking apart which made the floor were Baloo, Bagheera, and the wolf pups were stand, they had to move back from the floor was breaking apart, they had to get out of the temple.

Mowgli, Kitty and Grey got up another stair, unfortunately Kaa reached up to them and slithered through and around the column while chasing after the cubs.

"Mowgli, can put a note in its tail, or something?!" Grey shouted.

"I think it would hard to a not in its tail!" Mowgli answered.

Kaa was catching up to the three cubs, Kitty saw a rock on the floor infront of them. Kitty took the risk and bended down quickly and throw it at Kaa right at her eye and made Kaa stopped for she couldn't really see from the hit of the rock.

"Nice shot!" Mowgli shouted.

"Thanks!" Kitty shouted.

Out of nowhere, Louie's hand reached out and broken the side of the floor, suddenly Kitty fallen off but luckily Mowgli grabbed her hand.

"Mowgli!" Kitty cried.

"I got you Kitty!" Mowgli shouted, he saw that there was some floor underneath Kitty, "Kitty, I can jumped on the floor, so I'm going to let go, okay?!"

Kitty looked down and saw some that there was some floor for her to land, and she nodded, "Okay."

Mowgli let go of Kitty and she landed safely on the floor, suddenly Louie had reached up and faced to face with Kitty, he tried to grab her, and she rushed out of the way in good timing.

"Come back here!" Louie shouted.

Mowgli had an idea, he shouted to Grey, "Grey go now, I'll get Kitty. Wait for us outside the entrance."

Grey did as he was told while Mowgli run up to the vein which was tied around a column, he grab hold of the vein, he shouted, "Kitty, I need you to be at the edge!"

"What?! Why?!" Kitty shouted.

"You have to trust me!" Mowgli shouted back.

Kitty was trying to get away from Louie, she had to trust if she wanted to get away, so she tried to as close to the edge as possible, while hiding behind some columns from Louie.

Mowgli could see Kitty was close enough to the edge, he strongly tightens on the vein, took a deep breath and jumped off and swinger towards Kitty. Kitty saw Mowgli as he reached out to grabbed her and she jumped out to him and holder on with her arms around his neck. With just a second Louie reached out to grabbed Mowgli but he missed and with a slipped from his feet, he was going to fall with one hand out and not close to anything to hold himself. Louie was falling back towards the floor making a huge, dramatic shake like an earthquake. From the awful quaking some of the columns were losing their balance and beginning to fall, making all the floors to crumble down. Mowgli and Kitty raced to the side wall, there was a narrow hole big enough for them to walk through. They were outside on the edge and they began to climb up a small side and they ran till they got back up on ground level. They met up with Grey and they all ran away to find their friends back into the jungle.

They finally find them, and they came up to each other with hugs and licks, while they heard from behind the end part of the temple has fallen down to ground as it did like the front part.

Everyone was on the ground breathless, then Baloo said, "Now that is what I called a swing party!" Everyone except Bagheera laughed.

Later in the evening, everyone was still resting but Mowgli was alone with Bagheera.

"What were thinking?!" Bagheera started.

"I was thinking that you said you couldn't protect both of us, but I could protect and I did so.."

"Do you think that is some kind of game?"

"No, look I save them didn't I?"

"If you didn't have brought her here, none of this would have happened"

"If we weren't ambush by Shere Khan I wouldn't have met Baloo, or gone to get that medial plant I wouldn't have met Kitty. Things are unexpected Bagheera.

"But you deliberately disobeyed me Mowgli!"

"But why couldn't you just give her chance she hasn't done anything wrong."

"That's not the point, not just you nearly killed her and yourself, but Grey too!" Bagheera was really getting ferrous, "You know Mowgli, sometimes you always make the foolish mistakes that any stupid creature could make."

"And sometimes you act when you took me in was a big, foolish mistake!"

Bagheera went silent, Mowgli was taking in long, deep breathes, "Five years, you decided to take me back to village for safety, now that I'm staying with them, I make a new friend and I just wanted her to explore the jungle, and right now you're angry at me for that."

Bagheera was beginning to calm down, "You can't be two things at once."

"How would you know, weren't like raised by man and then you're off to the jungle" Bagheera was even more quite that ever, "Thanks for beginning a good friend" Mowgli then walked off alone.

Baloo walk in and stared at Bagheera, "What was that? He didn't know the monkeys were coming, can anyone just make one mistake."

"Not here" Bagheera said.

"He's a kid Bagheera, you got to support him in every way!" Baloo face did look serious, "You know what your problem is, you can only accept those for what they are, but what about who they are."

Baloo walked off as well and Bagheera kept in silent alone, he decided to walk off but he looked back, then he climbed up a tree and walked on the branches through the green trees of the jungle.

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't written anything for so long, I was busy thinking of this chapter and what readers would like in it.**

 **Yes, Louie is back, and he wants revenge for losing his left hand. I felt shame if Louie didn't make it to this story like he didn't make it to The Jungle Book 2 (2003), plus I love Christopher Walken doing the voice as Louie and I would love him somehow to be back in the sequal.**

 **A double yes for Kaa, I read the story of Kaa' Hunting by Rudyard Kipling, I want that part of Kaa breaking through the walls to save Mowgli, I did it in a way but Kaa is still Mowgli emery.**

 **Please leaves some of your comments and I'll write more chapters as quick as possible!**


	17. Chapter 17: Colours of Love and Hate

Chapter 17

Later in the evening as the sun was about to set but tonight was going to be the darkest night. The wolf siblings were walking together back to their home, at council rock.

"I hope Mowgli is alright" Grey said, "Bagheera seemed pretty angry at him."

"He'll be fine Grey" Luri companied Grey with a smile but Grey didn't reply.

"I don't know about that Luri" Arua added, "At the end of the argument, whatever Mowgli said to Bagheera made the panther silent like an empty well."

"Speaking of silence, where is everyone" Sura asked as he stopped, then the others did the same. They looked around at council rock and they found no sight of other wolves around.

"Where are they?" Akru asked.

"They are probably at the fields hunting" Luri answered, "Come on, let's go to see them there."

They run down a path to where there is a huge green field where there can be some chitals and buffalos around eating the grass. The wolves and other animals use the fields as their hunting grounds.

However, the wolf pack were on the hunt for the red dholes, tracking them down and finding where they are staying at. Raksha was at the front tracking down their scent and their footprints, however their tracks were suddenly transforming into more to look at.

"Raksha" one of the wolves whispered, "The tracks show more than five dholes, or more

"Be prepare wolves!" Raksha shouted, "We are not alone."

At that moment, there were tiny footsteps walking in front of the park from the dark shadows.

"Good evening wolves, fancy you creature coming for hunt in this part of the jungle" the creature grinned.

"Tabaqui?" Raksha asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What, is there not enough space for me to walk around in the jungle?" Tabaqui sarcastically said with a grin.

"Why are you here Tabaqui?" Raksha asked again while the other wolves behind her were keeping their eyes and ears out for whatever is also in the dark shadows.

"Usually you are out to pick up scraps and bones from other wolves" one of the other wolves said.

"I used to, but now I going to have more than just scarps and bones" Tabaqui answered.

"Do you know where Shere Khan is?" Raksha change the subject by asking another question.

"Fortunately, Khan is out hunting while you wolves are in the hunting game" Tabaqui mentioned

"So, you know we're hunting down the red dholes" another wolf said.

"Yes, but I didn't say that you were the hunters" Tabaqui explained.

The wolves' faces looked confused, but Raksha had her ears out and she heard more footsteps around them. She turns her head generally and her eyes caught some pair of eyes behind bushes in the dark shadows.

"It's a trap!" Raksha shouted to the pack.

As quick as lightening, the red dholes jumped out the bushes and punched on the wolves. The pack used with all their strength to push the dholes away, and their fangs and claws to bite and scratch them. However, the wolves were outnumbered, the dholes successfully hold the wolves down hard to the ground.

Raksha was the last one fighting but the dholes got her down too, Tabaqui walked to her and whispered with an evil grin, "Just be happy that we haven't killed you yet."

"Why can't we just kill them now?" Kutta, the red dhole asked, "We don't know how long till they get their strength back so why don't now?"

Tabaqui looked at Raksha and his grin was wider, he looked back Kutta and whispered his answered, "I supposed that you want to be throw at the wall again, but this time you will probably stain the wall."

Kutta moved his head back away and he walked off to the other red dholes, while Tabaqui faced the red dholes and loudly instructed, "Alright, take them to the pit in the dark temple, once you're done there are some chitals for you to have."

The red dholes gripped hold of the wolves with their fangs, and carrying them to the dark temple, while Tabaqui was walking the other way, he whispered to himself, "I'm just going to see the fun part of tonight."

The night is maybe dark but the whole village was shiny bright, as Mowgli got back safely. There were lighted candles all around like bright stars, colourful flowers in chains dangling on the trees and on the edges of the houses. The houses in the middle of the village have painted drawings of a lotus flower mixed with many colours, and on the flat ground with there will be dancing.

In Sahana's house, she was wearing a light blue dress covered in sparkles with shisha mirrors, and printed patterns little, golden flowers and big, colourful feathers like peacock feathers. Sahana was also wearing a dark blue scarf with golden patterns of leaves, around her neck to the bottom of her dress. Looking at a round shake mirror hanging on the wall, Sahana was attaching some long, silver earrings shape as feathers. Mowgli entered to the house and saw at how wonderful Sahana looks with her dress, he smiled for he never saw something that beauty mixed with different colours at the same time.

"Oh, hello Mowgli" Sahana said and Mowgli was smiling at her, "Do you like my dress?"

"Yeah, I've seen that before" Mowgli walked to Sahana and looked around her dress, "Why do you not often wear it?"

"Because tonight is the celebration of Holi, it's the festival of colours, we wear colourful clothing and soon we can throw colour powders at each other" Sahana answered.

"Do everyone needs to wear a dress?" Mowgli asked.

"No, the men don't usually wear dresses, mostly they wear something smart and white, so they can get covered by the coloured powders."

"Why?"

"Because that what this is all about, the festival of colours, get yourself in different colours."

"Why?"

Sahana smiled and huffed, knewing that Mowgli will just keep asking, she walked to him and said, "The main point is to have fun with those you love."

"Do I look alright?"

"If you're happy for what you are wearing then I'm happy" Sahana smiled the she had a thought, she walked to a wardrobe, "But if you like, there is this." She hanged out a white, loose, long sleeve top and a light brown, Indian vest.

Mowgli's eye was troubled and looked confused from never seeing those things before. He thought to himself that it won't hurt to try it and see what it will go, he walked over and Sahana helped him to put it in the right position. Finally, he put on the vest over the white top, Mowgli looked himself and felt something strange, he felt new like he saw himself in a new way. Gazing at his reflection, Mowgli now knows that what he is looking at is him, as a man.

"Mowgli!" Sahana shouted from the entrance of her house, "The dance is about to start."

Mowgli walked out with Sahana to the where the stage is held, and Mowgli saw that everyone looked so colourful and different from his days in the village. Meshua was there in a bright pink dress just like Sahana's but also hers has lots of big patterns of lotus flowers on, with a pink scarf around her neck and down to the bottom of the dress. Sanjay was with his friends and they looked smart and colourful.

"Where's Kitty?" Mowgli asked Meshua.

"She's just getting change, she will be down in a second" Meshua answered.

At that moment, Mowgli turned around and saw Kitty coming out of Meshua's house, but Mowgli dropped his jaw a bit. Kitty came out for a light, purple dress with small, shiny, silver stars with silver patterns at the bottom of the dress and around the edges of the sleeves.

Kitty was walking over to Mowgli, "Hey, you look nice."

"Thanks" Mowgli looked at what he's wearing then back at Kitty, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you" Kitty smiled and so did Mowgli.

The sound of banging drums was heard, and the soft sound of the flute was playing, the dance was about to begin, Mowgli and Kitty walked up to the edge of the stage. The big candles were blow out while the small candles were still had the lights on around the edges of the stage. The drums were now creating a smooth rhythm, and the girls began to do Kathak dance, Shanti was in the lead of the dance. The girls were in white dresses with golden patterns. They were dancing like spinning flowers on a river or a left dancing in mid-air with the wind, moving their feet around the floor and waving their arms in the night air.

Next was Shanti's main part of the dance, the other girls were dancing around her, and she was in the middle. Shanti was going for jump and spanned around, landed softly on her toes. As the rhythm from the drumming was getting louder, the dancers were dancing faster. Then the dancers were dancing a few steps around and finally they finished as the music of the drums stopped.

The crowd was up and cheering loud, Shanti rushed to her parents and they hugged each other, she was blissed, "Did you see? Did you like it?"

"No Shanti, we loved it" Meshua and Sanjay said with a joyful tone.

"That was amazing. That was incredible. You were brilliant" said Mowgli and Kitty

"Alright everyone!" Kamya shouted to the crowd, "I just to say, that was a fantastic performance from the dancers, and the musicians. But that doesn't mean that we can't do any dancing, so everyone get on your feet and be with your couples and start moving with the rhythm!"

The banging drums were starting again in a smooth rhythm, Meshua and Sanjay got together and started dancing. Shanti was dancing around with her friends, the other dancers, and Sahana was dancing with the other ladies. Mowgli saw Kamya walked up a to girl, about his age, and he asked her to dance with him, Mowgli knew that she accept becuas she started to dance with him.

Mowgli thought of how Kamya asked the girl, he looked at Kitty and asked, "Kitty, would you like to dance?"

Kitty looked at Mowgli and smiled, "Okay."

Kitty started by holding Mowgli's right hand to her right hand, she lifted them up. As they started to dance with their right arms twist a bit around, with their hands pressed against together softly. Then a girl was up by the drummers and was started to sing a song.

 _While waiting for the sun to light up a day So we could find more of something new But a new change has alright come to me Don't know if it's from me, or from you_

 _Listening to the birds sing from up the trees And the wolf pack howls to the full Feeling the breeze of a waterfall You could feel of something new will come soon_

 _So, come with me Where there's adventure out there While the danger is in the air But take my hand, and follow to see_

 _From running down the green And, from flowing down a stream Keep me going acting wide and free Keep me standing, and feeling strong_

 _And, this is me and done For I am all in one (ooh) For who I am to be Looking in your eyes And, I knew right where I_ _belong_

Mowgli and Kitty were smiling at each other while dancing to the rhythm of the music, they were dancing around the small candles in a circle. Mowgli even tried to spin Kitty around and pulled her away and then towards him. Mowgli couldn't stop thinking of this new feeling he's getting from Kitty, it's like there's something new about him, turning over a new left.

 _It's never easy to leave the past behind But, keeping my troubles makes it harder If my love ones are beside me If you were beside me I'll feel much stronger , faster, and braver For this I'm the fighter_

 _I'll be back From, running down the green And, from flowing down a stream Keep me going acting wide and free Keep me standing, and feeling strong_

 _And, this is me and done For I am all in one (ooh) For who I am to be Looking in your eyes And, from that I knew_

 _I finally knew_

 _At that time, I knew right where I belong_

 _I knew right where I belong_

As the song finished, Mowgli and Kitty stopped but they were closer that the beginning of their dance. They were just staring at each other's eyes while their hands were still holding each other. Kitty was slowly moving closer to Mowgli, he didn't why she was coming closer, but he didn't stop her.

Thrashed before their eyes, a red powder was throwed by Shanti right at them in between. She shouted, "Let's gets ready for Holi!"

Everyone started throwing colour powders at each other, Kitty throw green powder at Mowgli and he throw pink powder at her. There was mixed of colours throwed out in the air, in that second everyone was soon covered in different colours.

Mowgli and Kitty ran out of the action and were laughing from the colourful event, they decided to walk into the edge of the jungle by the sleepy trees.

"Wow" Mowgli started, "That was amazing, I've never seen anything like that before."

"Yeah, it's was incredible" Kitty replied, "Since you're all up to be throw at, you just wanted to be bright and colourful."

"Me" Mowgli continued the joke, "You're the on to talk about, acted as the first human peacock."

"Na, you're the white peacock, wanted to get yourself splatted" Kitty giggled.

They decided to sit down laying against a bug tree and gazing at the clear, glittering sky filled with shiny stars.

"Mowgli, please don't answer for it's none of my business, but what happened to your friend, Bagheera?" Kitty asked.

Mowgli paused for a bit thinking of Bagheera, he did feel bad about what he said before, but he was angry for Bagheera didn't gave him a chance.

Kitty added, "If it's too much then I shouldn't come back to the jungle."

"No, it's not that" Mowgli quickly said.

"I don't want to break your friendship apart" Kitty said.

"It isn't, it just" Mowgli take a breath and tried to explain, "I think he's just doesn't want another man-cub in the jungle because you know more of man's tricks than I do."

Mowgli continued, "It's fair for you, you haven't done anything, the monkey business was my fault."

"Mowgli, I never actually got to say thank you again for saving my life" Kitty said.

"Well, thank you too for helping us and Grey to get out of the temple" Mowgli added.

Mowgli spotted some peacocks in a small, green area, he looked back at Kitty, "Come with me."

They got up and walked slowly towards the peacocks, half of them were colourful and the half were white ones. They were showing their tales wide. Mowgli and Kitty were walking towards them and by the time they were in the middle, the peacocks all started to fly off, but they were flying in a circle. Kitty was amazed at the beauty from the flying peacocks, while Mowgli was smiling from Kitty happiness. She was smiling at the way they were like dancing together in the air making the star lights come off then on the man-cubs. Suddenly one of the peacocks flew quite close to Kitty so she took a few steps back unaware of Mowgli was behind her. She bumped into him and they fallen down on the soft, green grass with flowers around.

"Sorry" Kitty whispered.

"No, don't worry" Mowgli laughed, and from the fact he's right, down from where they were sitting it gives them a better view of the peacocks dancing together in the clear, sparely sky.

Mowgli picked off a purple mlabar melastome flower from the grass and hands it to Kitty. She accepts with a smile and she place it in between at the top of her right ear. Mowgli looked back at the dancing peacocks as they are beginning to finish their dance, at that second Kitty leaded forward to Mowgli and kissed him on the check.

Mowgli was surprised again like from the first she kissed him, he looked at Kitty and all she was doing was smiling then she asked, "You alright?"

"Um" it was Mowgli's only answer.

"Have you ever had that before?" Kitty asked.

"Um" again from Mowgli but he shocked his side to side meaning no.

"First?" Kitty asked then she said, "Same."

Mowgli was then cracking a small smile on his face, unknowing at that moment Kitty leaded slowly towards him and kissed him again but this time she kissed him on the lips. Mowgli was now in more surprised than before, he was going to move back but something about this made him feel calm and he felt really good about it, so he just allowed it to happen. Kitty moved back from what Mowgli might react from the kiss, and all Mowgli was doing was smiling widely and let himself fall backwards on the grass. Kitty did the same and they were laugher a bit and they silently gazed at each other then, gazed at the surface of the sky fall of stars.

Back at the village, Kamya and some other men were sitting down by the edge of the village, while playing a gambling game with a pack of card, using little amounts of food seeds as money. As they were laughing from the game, Kamya caught something hidden in the dark shadows underneath the trees. He walked over there but still close from where the others were sitting, then the rest of the men got up and walked beside Kamya and tied to picture what it was.

"Ah, it's only a jackal" Kamya said, while the jackal was moving closer to the men.

"Throw something at it in case it might give out a surprise attack or something" one of the men said, "Jackal aren't harmless you know."

Kamya picked up a big stone and throw it quite close to the jackal which made it moved away. Kmaya walked back to the other and picked up his felid stick from laying on the floor. Noticed from the one of the men that there was something else in dark shadows, it wasn't the jackal because this one was bigger and it's gr was much deeper and a bit louder. The creature was crawling closer towards them as it was the man caught see the fall face of a tiger.

"Kamya!" the man screamed, "Looked out!"

Kamya turned around and in a second the tiger jumped right at him made Kamya fallen hard to the ground. The tiger got on him to bite his face, but luckily for Kamya he used his stick underneath the tiger's neck and push him away. The other men rushed up and took a torch with fire in it and spare spears, pocking it towards the tiger as it finally given up Kamya to live but it ran up towards the other villagers.

Mowgli and Kitty heard a screaming from the village, from that they got up quickly and rush back to the village.

"Tiger! Tiger!" Everyone was screaming the warming.

As Mowgli and Kitty finally got there and saw the terror from the people's faces and Mowgli caught the sight of the tiger's face, he whispered to himself, "Shere Khan."

Everyone was scream and running in every time they had as long as they are away from the tiger. Shere Khan was jumping at the people making them knocked down to the floor, running into their houses. Sanjay and other men were grabbing torches and spears to get the tiger out of the village. Shere Khan used his paws to knock their spears away and he moved away from the fire. Shere Khan knocked Kamya's spear and then quickly scratched Kmaya's left side which made his fall back on the ground, the other men helped Kamya to egt up and away from the tiger.

Mowgli saw from what Shere Khan has doen to Kamya, he shouted, "No!"

Shere Khan looked back and spotted Mowgli as he ran up towards the tiger, Kitty tried to grab him from not going to the tiger, but Mowgli quickly slipped out in time.

"Leave them alone!" Mowgli shouted, "They have done nothing to you!"

Shere Khan made an evil grim as he was now slowly walking towards Mowgli, suddenly a flash of burning flames came out in front of him. Sanjay was swinging a torch with fire in it to Shere Khan hoping that it would have scared the tiger away.

"Get inside Mowgli!" Sanjay shouted.

Sahana grabbed Kitty to come with her, and she grabbed Mowglis' hand making him follow Sahana to her house.

Then a few men with torches came beside Sanjay, however Shere Khan strongly pushed the torch off away from Sanjay and it flew out of his hands. Unknowingly, the fire from the troch touched the roof made of straws and in a second the roof was on fire. On the edge of the roof parts of it fell off and landed in the entarce of the house.

"Shanti" Meshua shouted.

Mowgli ran up to Meshua and asked, "What?!"

"Shanti is inside the house!" Meshua cried.

Mowgli decided to run up and jumped through the window, inside where parts of the flaming roof had fallen down inside of the house. Black stock stormed through the room and up the stairs and covered the other rooms . Mowgli tried to ignore from getting burned and where other parts of the roof will fall on him. He reached up to the top of the stares and found Shanti sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs tight and head laying on his shoulder.

"Mowgli!" Shanti was blissed.

"Hold on Shanti!2 Mowgli rushed to her and he hold her infront with her legs wrapped around his waist.

It was race against time, Mowgli rushed down the stairs, then unforturenutly there was fire flames infront of both windows except the entrance but there were fire flames outside of it. Mowgli took a beep breathe and made the risk, he ran up to the entrance and jumped through it, but turned himself around so the flames doesn't touch Shanti first. With a miracle, he finally got out alive and he was coughing, Santi was fine too but she was coughing badly from staying in the house too long especially since there has been a lot of smoke inside. Sanjay rushed to Shanti as Meshua and Sanjay hold her in their arms carried her to the medical room, where they held all the speacial medicals, Sahana walked with them for she's a doctor and can try to heal Shanti. Kitty rushed to Kamya from his nasty injury. From what Mowgli could only see, Shanti laying in her parents arms her arms was laying down, and Mowgli could see Kamya with a nasty scratch on his left was being carried by other men.

Mowgli could also see the suffering in the village which Shere Khna has done, but Mowgli knows that all of this terror, was actually caused from him. Feeling all the mercy and the suffering spinning around inside of him making his head feel dizzy and the madness was upon him.

Without thinking Mowgli rushed in to jungle, he didn't look back always looking forward. Then he fallen on his knees, by a tree he started digging, deeper, and deeper till he can only see darkest at the bottom. He bended his forward towards the hole and he dreamed out all the madness, the suffering, the fear he had seen from the innocent and he let it flow into the hole.

"It should have been me!" he thought screaming.

His screaming soon turns into crying sound, and he felt something wet coming from his eyes. He was staring to panic Mowgli was banging hands on his face to get rid of the water but the more he hunts himself the mere the water keeps coming out from his eyes. He then banged his hands on the ground uses his strength to plunge his anger on the Earth. Mowgli was beginning to calm down from his hand just made a shape on the ground of footprint of a wolf, but he then strength his fingers out which made the footprint to a man's hand.

Feeling tired and a tighten himself and laid against the tree, with two questions in his mind, "What am I?" and "What am I going to do?"

Away from the village in the darkness of the jungle, Shere Khan watched as the village burn in flames. Smiling from the listening to the screams of the innocent people.

Tabaqui walked to the tiger's side, he looked at burning village and asked, "Why not kill him then?"

"Because I prefer my prey to suffer first" Shere Khan answered.

"So, what now?" Tabaqui asked.

"We'll wait for him to leave, he wouldn't want anyone else to get harmed or killed" Shere Khan answered, as he turned around to walked deeper into the dark shadows of the jungle. "You have played your part well Tabaqui, your meal will be bigger than you had asked."

"I've waited my whole life for someone to say that" Tabaqui said.

 **Hi everyone, this chapter shows a level higher in Mowgli's and Kitty's relationship. I did say earlier in the beginning of my story** **that** **Kitty** **will only be like Mowgli's crash, not like as a love interest because I think they are too young for that.**

 **The Holi celebration I think is a very special festival for the Hindu religion, so I thought it would be nice for a Hindu festival to be part of this story.**

 **The song was meant to be based on the deleted song "Right where I belong" from The Jungle Book 2 (2003), which I don't own. I really did like this song, but I changed some of the lyrics and just imaged as a Indian theme of the music. If you don't like then I don't blame you, because to be clear I'm not a song writer.**

 **The attack from Shere Khan I wanted it to be huge and surprising, like from what he did to Akela. Because Shere Khan is my favourite Disney, I wanted to show the deep dark side of Shere Khan, how he's can be more dark and violent than the first movie.**

 **So, what is Mowgli is going to do?**

 **Please leave some comments and I will to write more.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Runaway

Chapter 18

An hour later after the attack, the young man-cub was laying against a cold, wooden tree sleeping away with no dreams on his mind for he doesn't want to remind himself of the tragic attack from last night. Suddenly Mowgli was now fully awake from hearing some quick footsteps rushing towards him. Mowgli crawled underneath of the tree and covered himself with some dirt and soil so the creature making those footsteps can't really smell his scent. There was more there one creature by there was eight pairs of paws Mowgli could see, one was big and brown, and the other wasn't that big and it had black fur.

"Where is he?" Bagheera asked, Mowgli recognised his voice.

"I don't know?" Baloo answered as he shifts around, "He must have climb up the trees."

"I know something like this would have happen" Bagheera whispered to himself but it wasn't quite enough.

"Oh, come on Baggy!" Baloo argued, "You're bringing this now, this isn't the kids' fault!"

"I know, but if he…"

"If he what?! What's your point?"

Bagheera paused and took a breath, he thought to himself, "How I could put it?"

"Baloo" Bagheera started, "Birds of a feather must always flock together."

Baloo responded with a confused look on his face, then Bagheera tried to say something else but clearer, "Alright, Baloo you wouldn't marrying a panther, would you?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Baloo took a step back and shouted, "What's the matter with you?!"

"Not…" Bagheera's range was rising, "Baloo, you to have to understand this, Mowgli can't just go back and forth all the time, even bringing his friend along."

"Oh, stop worrying Baggy, we can protect them like we can protect Mowgli and the wolf pups" Baloo spotted some berries on some branches above, so he got on two legs and tried to up and eat them.

"Oh, really? Just like when the monkeys came along."

"Can one creature make one mistake."

"But, not here!" Bagheera shouted.

Baloo finally got the berries in his mouth as Bagheera continued, "And one other thing, Shere Khan."

Baloo stopped churring the berries and he swallow them whole, "Khan?"

"This was the worst attack he has ever done since the last attack years ago. That time he killed a few men and some of other men came into the jungle and killed us in mistake of we attacked them. Now he's going to do much worst to get more trouble for the man-cub and the jungle."

"But it isn't the kids fault that there was tiger attack."

"And I'm not suggesting that it is. And another thing is if Shere Khan found that poor, young, helpless girl-cub back in the jungle again, he may not wait for her rescue, he could just get her" Bagheera moved closer to Baloo, "Just one slice!" he swing his paw with his claws at Baloo.

Baloo moved back a bit and he had come to see Bagheera's point, he started to feel worry, "So what are we going to do?"

"We will have to do for what is best for the boy."

"I'll do, you name it and I'll do, lay it on me" Baloo answered quickly.

"Good, then you have to tell the man-cub where he would want to stay at the most, the jungle or the village?"

Baloo jumped at him with anger, "Are you crazy or something, I promise him when we first meet that stay with me as long as he wanted."

"Well, that's the point, as long as he goes back to the village then the jungle, Shere Khan will suffer more, and Mowgli will be in more danger. So I thought perhaps that you can speak to the boy?"

"Me, why me? Why not you?"

"Because he won't listen to me now, not from our argument before. He just doesn't understand that he can't be in between otherwise there is going to be disaster and more people will suffer this time, believe me I've been there. I've seen it before and I don't want the man-cub to do the same mistake, he's going to cause more suffering if we don't find him and talk to him." Bagheera's face look down in the dumbs.

Bagheera said his idea, "Let's split up and find him, you stay on ground while I'll go up high."

Baloo turned around and left the tree and started the search party, he whispered to himself, "If anything happens to that kid, I will never eat in winter. I have to find him!"

Mowgli crawled out from the tree and he looked back at where Baloo run off, he was breathing deeply from what they said about him. Mowgli bended down on ground, feeling the cold sadness flowing through his body. He couldn't believe from what they said him making this huge decision; staying at the jungle is where he always know as his true home, or the village where new discovery of new tricks.

Mowgli thought, " _I couldn't believe that Baloo just gave up, he was always there for me, now Bagheera might have probably told the wolves the same thing. But he was right I nearly killed Kitty twice, I don't want in that position."_

" _What's wrong with me? I wasn't trying to hunt anyone, I was just showing Kitty around and my family. But if I do choose either the jungle or the village, Shere Khan will still to hunt those I love. Maybe I don't have to choose either, if I leave then no one will get hurt for me, Shere Khan won't give anyone suffering anyone anymore."_

Mowgli walked back to village, then his left foot felt something small and soft, he picked up the purple mlabar melastome flower that he gave to Kitty last night. Everyone was still asleep in their beds, Mowgli first gave back his clothing from last night to Sahana. Then Mowgli gave back the blade from Snajay, he also gave a kiss on Shanti's forehead as she looks badly wounded from the fire incident last night. Finally, Mowgli place the flower gently in the top of Kitty's ear, and gave her a kiss on her check.

Mowgli was on the edge of the village, he ready to leave away from his two homes you known, so no one will get hurt for him.

" _Goodbye wolves, thank you for accepting me as a member of your wolf pack. Goodbye ami, brothers, thank you for accepting me as your own son and brother. Goodbye villagers, thank you for kindly welcoming me. Goodbye Bagheera, thank teaching me the laws of the jungle and the ways to be a hunter. Goodbye Baloo, you have always been there supported me. Goodbye Kitty, I miss you, please don't forget me."_

" _Leaving everything behind me now, I couldn't go back now. I am alone wolf now, and forever."_

Unknowing to the man-cub, Rikki-Tikki-Tavi was asleep till his nose caught the man-cubs scent. Rikki-Tikki-Tavi woke up and looked around outside, and he spotted the man-cub running away.

"Oh no" Rikki-Tikki-Tavi whispered to himself.

Rikki-Tikki-Tavi decided to go after the man-cub and see if he could help the kid.

Unaware that Kitty was felt the flower in her hair, she picked it off and realised it was the same flower that Mowgli gave to her last night. Kitty also spotted some muddy footprints in the room.

"Mowgli?" Kitty whispered her question, she followed the footprints down the stairs, and outside the footprints were directed into the jungle.

Kitty was starting to worry about Mowgli from happened last night, she decided to follow the footprints to find Mowgli. She grabbed a torch and ran up to the edge of the jungle, she took a deep breathe while staring through the jungle. But if it was her who was in trouble Mowgli would have come to help, so Kitty decided that she must come and find Mowgli and help him.

 **This is a short chapter, but I wanted to write about what is Mowgli is going to do and now Rikki-Tikki-Tavi and Kitty are out to find him, or are they going to find something else?**


	19. Chapter 19: Snakes' Trust

Chapter 19

Passing by dark green leaves on the trees and bushes, and the sky was cover with grey clouds, Mowgli was walking in misery from everything at last night. He got up a tree branch and as he was up there, he looked behind and saw the village and the jungle that he's leaving behind. He shocks his head from thinking about them, he jumped off and continued walking.

Mowgli walked by a small waterfall and kicked small stones into the plunge pool. Then there was a fallen tree in front of him, Mowgli jumped on the tree and walked on it, till at the small, tin end of the tree he jumped off and swing on vein back to the ground.

As the day was getting darker, Mowgli was starting to feel tired, so he decided to sit down on a rock. Mowgli was feeling tired so he bend his head down and laying on his palm of his hands. Suddenly, there was something rushing through the buses, straight towards Mowgli, till it jumped up on his knees.

"Rikki?" Mowgli asked.

"Well, that is my name I hope" Rikki answered, "My question is what you are doing this deep in the jungle?"

"I had to" Mowgli looked down.

Rikki knew what Mowgli meant, "Come on, let's go back, and we can talk this."

Rikki turn and walked back but Mowgli was still sitting down, Mowgli whispered, "I can't."

Rikki stopped and turn back to Mowgli, the mongoose asked, "What?"

"I can't" Mowgli repeated, "You saw what happened back in the village I nearly people killed, I nearly Shanti killed!"

"You right, bad things do happen" Rikki said, then he continued, "By the way, who was the one who got rid of the tiger when he took over the jungle?"

"Me, but that was…"

"Who took that poor baby elephant out of that pit when no one else was going to?"

"Me, but because…

"And, who's the one that risky save Kitty from that mean, grumpy, old tiger?!" Rikki voice was rising.

"Me, only because…"

"You! it was all you! The world isn't a nice, I've seen it and it is all mess up, but there is always some creatures, man or animal that brings good, like you because you're speacial."

"No Rikki, I'm not…"

"What? What is there that is against my point?"

Rikki continued, "Man-cub, there are worst situation out there than this one you had. Man-kind is falling over the edge, man killing man, and the worst ones had reached to the top of distance, and the most craziest, stupidest part is, that they ever even explain why they do. No matter how much they destroy, or steal, or broken lives, it's never enough for them to know what's the meaning of life."

"But you, man-cub you are something, and you got one heck of life."

Mowgli raised up and said, "But look at this life, I'm always on the run and if I stooped the someone is going to killed because of me."

"Yeah, but that's life you have to kept moving, and…"

"And what?! Look Rikki there's nothing that I can't done, or you, or anyone! This is the only thing I can do to protect my family. I won't see them again, they won't see me again, Shere Khan won't have me, so everyone loses but they'll be safe."

"But that's going the down way, you need to go up hill and reach for the light" Rikki said, "You've have done so much for so many creatures. If I have the power, I'll show you the exact same thing from It's a Wonderful Life."

"What?" Mowgli asked with a confuse look on his face.

"Never mind, but you can't give up."

"You know Rikki, I can, but you don't know when to give up when you need to shut up most of the time!" Mowgli walked out while Rikki was doing at cold stare, so the mongoose turned around and left.

Mowgli was walking away however he was thinking of what Rikki said earlier, but he can't believe that he's a special person when all he gives is suffering to others. Then after his walk away from Rikki, Mowgli was starting to feel tired so he laid back against a tree and was about close his eyes.

Unaware, that there was a sheathing tale coming down the tree behind Mowgli's back and began to wrap around Mowgli's waist and then his legs. Suddenly the tail quickly lifted Mowgli up in the trees, once it did Mowgli was hanging upside down. Mowgli look around to see what just happened, he looked around and there was face in front of him.

"Kaa!" Mowgli surprised, "Oh, not you again."

"Well, it'sss nice to sssee you again man-cub" Kaa giggled.

"Oh, leave me alone Kaa" Mowgli said as he tried to get himself out of the coils.

"Oh now, man-cub what's the matter?" Kaa slithered around and faced Mowgli eye to eye.

Mowgli moved quick away from looking at Kaa, she whispered gracefully, "Oh don't worry, I won't bite."

Kaa was trying to face Mowgli again slowly, but Mowgli ignored her again, she said, "No, no, no, I'm not going through that again."

He tried to leave but Kaas' tail wrapped it around Mowgli's ankle, Kaa teased, "I've no idea what you are talking."

"So, you can leave me alone" Mowgli finally got Kaa's tail off of his ankle, he turned around but part of Kaa's coils were in front of him and moved him towards her.

"Don't wantsss sssome company?" Kaa hissed.

"Not from you, thank you" Mowgli tried to get away then Kaa's tail wrapped around his wrist.

"Then there isss nothing I can do to help."

"Help me? With what?" Mowgli turned around to face Kaa but she disappeared.

"Of corssse" Kaa hissed behind him which gave Mowgli a jumped, the she slithered around him, "Sssince now you are alone."

Mowgli then went silent after what Kaa just said, "Oh, you poor, sssweat thing" Kaa's coils slithered underneath Mowgli and lifted him up.

"No friendsss, no brothersss, no mother, no father" Kaa said, Mowgli looked down in depress then Kaa's tail licked up his chin for Kaa to see Mowgli face to face.

"Luckily for you, I have sssome ssspecial waysss for you to have some company" hissed Kaa with a creepy smile on her face, as her forked tongue flicked out licked above Mowgli's nose.

"Firsssst of all, you mussst trust me" Kaa said.

Mowgli stare at Kaa's eyes and her eyes started to glow out in colourful circles, Mowgli was about to fall into her trace then he snapped out of it from remembering what happened before.

Mowgli jumped off from Kaa's coils, on the branch and was about to walk off, "Well, lets' just say that I don't trust anyone anymore now."

Kaa quickly slithered around Mowgli, "I don't blame you" confusing Mowgli from where she was slithering but her tail came out and wrapped around gently Mowgli's head and his eyes.

"I'm not like thossse, what do you call them, good friendsss of yoursss" Kaa said, "But you, can certainly trussst me."

"Kaa! Let me go!" Mowgli trying to push Kaa's coils off of his head and his eyes, so he could see, but big mistake. Mowgli finally got her coils off him, but unware the next sight he'll see is Kaa face to face and he caught the sight of her eyes glowing in colourful circles. Mowgli was beginning to feel tired and dizzy, he tried very hard to ignore her graze but it her gaze and her sweet, smooth voice is enchanting him.

"Trussst in me"

"Jussst in me"

"Ssshut your eyesss"

"And, trussst in me"

Mowgli was walking backwards away from Kaa but she was slithering towards him, however Mowgli didn't know that he was walking at the end of the branch. As he was about to tripped off the edge of the branch and was about to fall, there was Kaa's coils behind Mowgli stopping him to fall.

"Hold still pleassse"

"Okay"

Kaa's coils behind Mowgli were lowering down so Mowgli will fall on them and slide down.

"You can sssleep"

"Sssafe and sssound"

"Knowing I"

"Am around"

Mowgli tried to get off of Kaa's coils, but at that moment Kaa quickly lifted Mowgli up in the tree. Mowgli was starting to feel more tired, no matter how hard he tried but he can't resist hearing Kaa's sweet voice and her smooth coils.

"Jussst relax2

"Be at ressst"

"Like a bird"

"In a nest"

Mowgli was nearly falling asleep from his eyes were starting to close, Kaa slithered up close to him and whispered, "You're tired?"

"Yeah" Mowgli yawned.

Mowgli again caught Kaa's eyes changing colours in circles, suddenly Mowgli seeing something strang like a vision. He could see some jungle bushes, with a bear that looks like Baloo, but the vision was becoming dark and there was a man behind the bushes. This man had stick like thing in his mouth and whenever he breathes out there's smoke coming out like what the red flower does. The man also ha d a bigger stick like thing he had in his hands, he was pointing at Baloo, with a evil smile on a face and Mowgli heard a big bang sound. That moment, the vision was beginning to fade away and Mowgli was starting to be fully asleep.

While Mowgli was in a slumber, he was sliding down on Kaa's coils, but they were slowly wrapping Mowgli up around, Kaa giggled and was slithering closer to the man-cub.

"Trussst in me"

"Jussst in me"

"Ssshut your eyesss"

"And, trussst in me"

Down on the ground, where the dark, mighty, tiger, Shere Khan was tracking down the scent of the man-cub. He was about to walk pass till he heard some hissing and he could smell the man-cubs' scent. He walked around the tree while looking up at the tree and his eyes caught a snake tail on a low branch. The tiger stretched up and his paw tapped the tail.

Up above, Kaa felt a paw torching her tail, "Oh, what'sss new" disappointed that at this moment something just had interrupted her time for a meal

"I'll be back man-cub" Kaa calming whispered and slithered down on the other side and looked around.

"Yesss, who'sss there?" Kaa asked.

"Who did expect?" a dark, familiar voice answered behind her.

"Ssshere Khan, don't a name I would forget."

"Yes, forgive me if I interrupted anything."

"Oh, no, nothing to be sssorry about."

"I just thought that you with something, or someone."

"Well, if was something up there with then they don't usually last very long."

"Then, you wouldn't mind asking if you have seen a man-cub around" Shere Khna asked while he walked slowly around the tree.

"If I did?"

Shere Khan stop and turned his head around to face Kaa, "Then, you would kindly answer me, would you Kaa?

"I decided my will."

Shere Khan laughed a little, then he asked "Now, where do you think he will be?"

Back behind some bushes, Rikki was walking to find Mowgli by following his scent.

"Ah, I shouldn't have rush the man-cub" Rikki whispered to himself, "I was like that to honest, he just needs to calm down and we'll talk…"

Rikki suddenly heard some voices behind the bushes, he quietly crawled through the bushes and spotted a tiger, which he quickly realised that it was Shere Khan, however Rikki didn't know who the snake was.

"The man-cub will either be somewhere where he'll be in peace and alone" Rikki didn't like from Kaa just said.

Rikki's nose then caught a scent of a man-cub which was right above him, he quietly sneaked around the big predators and up the tree. He jumped from branches to coils gently so the snake won't feel his small paws touching her skin. He finally spotted the man-cub snuggled up in warm, smooth coils wrapped around him tightly.

"Man-cub!" Rikki loudly whispered, "Mowgli wake up! Or you will probably never wake up again!"

Back down on the ground, Sher Khan said, "You have nothing to hide from me, do you Kaa?"

"Depandsss on what I am hiding" Kaa answered, "Everyone hasss sssecretsss."

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me your coils?"

"Courssse not" Kaa hissed,

"Nothing here" she lower down her tail, then she opens her mouth up wide, "And nothing here."

Rikki was trying to pull the coils off of Mowgli, but he slipped off and fell back on the branch, Rikki accidentally made a nose.

Shere Khan's ears pricked up from hearing the nose above, he asked, "What was that?"

Rikki had to do something, so he doesn't blow off his cover, "Tweet, tweet. Tweet, tweet."

"Oh Khan, nosssesss can be created from the sssmall of the sssmall, even you ssshould know asss a mightly tiger" Kaa hissed.

Shere Khan growled softly, his eyes were dark as he looked up through the green branched of the trees. He then put an evil smiled on his face when he asked, "Now, what about the middle?"

"Middle, sssince you asssked"

Rikki got back on the coils and was about to jump in between Mowgli and the coils so he can make room for Mowgli to slithered out of the coils. A sudden event for Rikki, the coils were suddenly moving around making Mowgli to spinning around, including Rikki because he was on the coils.

On the other side, the coils were lowering down to the ground, Shere Khan walked up to them and sniffed around them. Kaa slithered infront of the tiger and laid on her coils, "Do you sssee anything in the middle, or isss it me."

"Clearly" Shere Khan said, "If you do happen to see the man-cub, you will inform me first. You understand?"

"Your point is clear. Don't worry, you can trussst me" Kaa hissed as her eyes were glowing in colourful circles.

Shere Khan secretly placed his claw underneath Kaa and she hissed back. "Good show" Shere Khan said, he turned around and was about to leave, "Now, I must return back on my hunt for the lost, helpless child."

"And you could have been a lossst, helplesss tiger for me" Kaa whispered to herself, "But I don't like to have failsss, I prefer sssomething more wealthy, and tassstly, like…" Kaa looked and giggled, "Man-cub."

Rikki was on Mowgli's face padding hard to tried to wake him up, then he had an idea Rikki hold on to Mowgli's lips tight and said, "Man-cub, I hope you are planning to get your ears pears after this."

Rikki give out a big, bad bite on Mowgli's ear which awakes the man-cub and he screams in his mouth. Mowgli was now fully awake, his eyes were fully open, and he spotted Rikki right next to him.

"Rikki? What?" Mowgli noticed that he was in Kaa's coils, so he quickly but quietly snuck out them.

"Thanks Rikki" Mowgli whispered.

"Oh no, you don't have to…, well, you could say."

"Quick, let's get out here" Mowgli whispered till he heard some hissing coming from below the branches.

"Now, man-cub, where were we…" Kaa raised up and noticed that Mowgli has escaped although she could sense something was inside of her coils.

Kaa slithered to look inside and there was a small creature inside poped out, "Sssprice!" it was mangoose and it jumped out and kicked on Kaa's face.

"Oh, of courssse I had to run in another weasel" Kaa hissed.

"Alright hissing, you can call me to the worst of the worst, but call me weasel again and you won't be hissing again."

"Wasss that a threat?"

"It's a gift."

"And I have mine" Kaa was starting to grow a creepy smile as she was rising, "Sssaid by an unharmed mongoossse, a framed mongoossse, a deadly mongoossse."

"Here's something you're not used to hear, ssshut up!" Rikki's voice was becoming angry.

"Asss you are a lovely sssnake to eat, I have to catch my bessst meal yet" Kaa laughed.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to leave!" Rikki yelled as Kaa was slithering away, "Coem back you, you worm!"

Kaa stopped and slowly turned to face Rikki, her face was dark, but her voice was calm, "What did you jussst sssaid?"

"You heard me! You're a big, fat, yellow worm! And it's don't just me who thinks so!"

Kaa thrashed at Rikki but the mongoose quickly got out of the way, he jumped back at Kaa and knocked her away a bit. Rikki stopped, "Who's hissing now?!"

Kaa's creepy smiled grew again, she hissed, "I am."

Rikki made a confused look on his face, he looked down and noticed that he was on Kaa's coils, "Oh, you…"

Kaa's coils spinned around which made Rikki fall off, he tried to grab some of the branches, but they were far away. Falling down faster that it looks, while pushing down the leaves and he finally plunged down on the floor.

Laying on his back, he said to himself, "I hate snakes."

Mowgli was running away from Kaa, he hoped that Rikki was alright, Rikki did mention that he was good in snake fights, but Mowgli worried if Kaa was big enough to take Rikki down. Mowgli stopped for a breath, he laid his back against a tree, he looked back but he couldn't see anything. He decided to climb up a tree and see if he could get a better view, but he still couldn't see Rikki, or Kaa, or anything. Suddenly, Mowgli could hear some movements rubbing against the skin of the tree branches above him. Mowgli was on his toes and bending his knees a bit, Kaa's tail slowly slithered down to was about wrapped around Mowgli, but Mowgli jumped and rolled out of the way in time.

"The wolves have taught me well!" Mowgli shouted to Kaa above him.

"But where are they when you need them?" Kaa said, "I can keep you sssafe."

Mowgli was walking backwards slowly as Kaa was slithering towards him, "All you have to do, look right at me, trussst me."

Mowgli tried to ignore eyes again and quickly realised that they were on dead branch nearly broken on the edge, which gave Mowgli an idea.

"You're right Kaa, you've been always right form the first time we met." Mowgli began slowly walking towards Kaa, "But you do need a break from this, and I'm going to give you one."

Kaa's body was nearly on the dead branch and Mowgli began jumping hard again on the branch. Kaa soon realised what the man-cub was doing, but it was too late they both fell to the ground. Mowgli landed first and as he got back on his feet, he couldn't see Kaa anywhere, although there was a big hole that wasn't there before.

Rikki rushed up to Mowgli and asked, "You okay man-cub?"

"Yeah" Mowgli answered, "But where's Kaa?"

Then, they both heard a ranged hissing sound from the depths of the hole, Mowgli walked up to see what's inside the hole, with Rikki jumped on his shoulder. Down at the bottom of the hole was Kaa trapped underneath the big bead branch.

"Ha! Now how does that feel when you're down at the food chain!" Rikki shouted.

"Help me! Man-cub!" Kaa shouted, "Pleassse! Help me!"

Mowgli should have felt ranged and happy for Kaa deserved that, but it reminded him of the baby elephant that was trapped in a pit. Mowgli was staring at Kaa's eye and only saw frighten, Mowgli took a breath and walked to where there were strong veins hanging.

"What are you?" Rikki asked but Mowgli didn't answer.

Mowgli pulled down two veins and wrapped one around a huge rock next a big edge, and the tied the edges to each other. He threw the rope over a strong branch to hold it, then Mowgli hold the end of the rope and jumped down to the pit. He wrapped around tightly the branch and climb back up.

"What are you?!" Rikki shouted his question again, "She did try to kill us you know!"

"But, now she's snuck, she won't survive if she stays down there."

"But, if she gets out then we won't survive."

"You wouldn't like it if you were in that situation, and don't wish it on anyone to feel the same way."

Mowgli grabbed a stick and dig it underneath it, pull it up so it will roll and, so it did, the rock rolled down the edge fast as the branch was quickly lifted. Kaa was free and she raised up to get herself out of the hole.

"Well, you got no thanks for the Mowgli?!" Rikki shouted at Kaa

"Rikki!" Mowgli shouted at the mongoose.

"Thank you" Kaa said.

"You're on your own now" Mowgli said, as he walked off down the cliff, and Kaa slithered up back in the trees and disappeared once more.

 **Right, I really wanted this to happened in the first movie, but I guess there wasn't enough time in the film. So, I add this from the original where Kaa had a second scene in the film, and where she meets Shere Khan.**

 **I first look at The Jungle Book 2016 Artwork, and where Mowgli was on Kaa's coils and I always wanted to know hat it would look like in film. So, I add that on this chapter. And I was disappointed that Kaa's song didn't make it to the film, so I decided to add it and imagined what it would look like in the live action sequel.**

 **I want to show the hatred relationships between Rikki-Tikki-Tavi and Kaa since they both hated each other's specials. I wanted like fight between them. In Rikki's backstory, he fought a cobra, so I decided to add that hated for snakes, and I did leave some mysteries in this chapter.**

 **Please leave some comments and hoped you have enjoyed thsi!**


	20. Chapter 20: That's what Friends are for

Chapter 20

Walking down a bumpy, wavy path, and the sun was bigining to fall slowly in the sky. Kitty was traveling through the jungle to find Mowgli after him running away from the village. She was scanning around the area that she's in but there nothing for Kitty to see but trees, and bushes, and rocks. Unfortunately, Kitty has lost her track on Mowgli's muddy footprints and believes now that she's lost. Now, Kitty was starting to feel more worried from where the sun is coming down. Kitty walked through the bushes and she stepped on something which came out a nasty howl.

"Ow! Why you…" Tabaqui, the jackal screamed in shocked.

"Sorry, I um, didn't mean to" Kitty took a step back.

"No, no, no. It's my fault, forgive me" Tabaqui said in creepy tone, "Say now, what would a lovely girl-cub like you be here so deep in the jungle?"

"I am just looking for someone, that's all" Kitty answered.

"The man-cub?" Tabaqui asked but he alright knew the answer, "You know, I think I know exactly where he be."

"Really?" Kitty's eyebrows went down, "And how do I know that you are telling the truth?"

"Well, you could stay here if you like, continuously wondering around where anything could happen, and you don't know where to go."

Tabaqui's words twisted Kitty's decisions on what she should do now, she thought hard and fats because Tabaqui was about to walk away. Kitty thought more of what's best to find Mowgli, so at that second, she finally decided.

"Alright, where is he?" Kitty asked.

"Great. Follow me my dear" Tabaqui said which gives Kitty the shivers as she follows the jackal.

Later in the evening, Mowgli and Rikki were walking along a strange, dark path they had never been before. They were in a desert area where scrap of bones where laid around and dead plants and trees were going dark.

"Are you not going to tell to go back?" Mowgli asked.

"No, that's someone else's job" Rikki answered, "It's your decision, I just want to make sure it's what you want."

"It's not what I want" Mowgli said.

"Hold it!" Rikki shouted, "Sit down, please!"

Mowgli did so as he sit down on a log and Rikki jumped off on the log, Rikki continued, "What about your family? Your friends? Kitty?"

"She's safe as long as I'm not around, she nearly got killed twice."

"True, but no one can keep danger away that's what life is all about, no danger no adventure, no risk-taking, no confronting your fears. You did when you took Kitty into the jungle and that was dangerous but look back she was happy and so was you."

Mowgli thoughted really hard of what Rikki just said, he forgot on how happy he was, but he would never forget the smile he made on Kitty's face. Mowgli started to think of what he's doing right, he came back before for revenge on Akela's death, but he causes a distancer from the red flower, he doesn't want to do the same again but worst.

Suddenly, there was an unusually sound echo in the area, Mowgli got up on his feet and Rikki was prepared. Mowgli's eyes were scanning around the desert area, but he could see the dark sky as a silent mist, the dead plants and trees, the black, cold, small waters pods.

"Maybe we should get out of here Rikki…" Mowgli turn around and Rikki just disappeared.

"Mowgli! Help me!" Rikki shouted from above as a vulture grabbed him in his claws.

"Hang on Rikki!" Mowgli ran as fast as he can to catch up to Rikki.

"I'm alright hanged on!" Rikki said sarcastically.

Mowgli quickly snatched up a hard rock and while running, he aimed at the vulture carefully and threw the rock directly at the vulture and it dropped Rikki. Mowgli rushed up and jumped out to catch Rikki, so the mongoose doesn't drop badly to the ground.

"Ow!" the vulture shouted as three more vultures flew back next to him, "You threw a rock at me!"

"Yeah I'm going to give you a claw sandwich!" Rikki shouted back and was about to ran up to the vulture when Mowgli stopped him by grabbing him.

"Hey!" one of other vultures said, "What are you anyway?"

"What a crazy-looking bunch of bones" the third vulture said.

"Yeah, and they're all walking about by themselves" the last one joked and all the vultures laughed.

Mowgli and Rikki ignored them and decided to walk off in silence, then one of the vultures spook out, "Hey, you're that man-cub, are you?"

Mowgli stopped and turned around to face him, another vulture said, "Yeah that's him, the one who beaten up the tiger."

"Yeah, that's him!"

"Thanks" Mowgli said, "But can you please leave us alone."

"Wait a minute!" the first vulture spotted them, "We didn't mean to make fun of you" he noticed Rikki was making a death stare at him, "Or trying to eat your friend, but we are inspired by you."

"Me?" Mowgli asked.

"Yeah, standing up for what is right, it shows us that anyone can made a change, even it's creature that we would never like, but here you are."

"Yeah, why are you here?" an unexpected voice appeared behind Mowgli, they all turn around and saw a black creature.

"Bagheera?" Mowgli asked as a surprise just hit him.

Mowgli was sitting down by a tree and Bagheera were laid beside him, they were by the desert and they didn't face each other and even say anything each other for a minute. Then Mowgli started, "Go on, say it, I was wrong."

"No, I was wrong."

Mowgli turn to face to know what he meant by that, "No, you were right, I've cause enough suffering and I nearly killed someone who was innocent."

"Mowgli, you didn't mean any of this, I was too hard I thought this was never was meant to be."

"But that's the point, I'm tired of being things now!" Mowgli stand and walk around while explaining, "I tried to wolf for the pack, I tried to a man for the village! I tried to improve things by bringing my friend Kitty along with me so everyone can see that maybe animals and man could friends, and I tried to be both, but it appears that everyone hates that but why?!"

Mowgli to face Bagheera and kneed on the ground, "I know what I am, but what do I need to be?! What do I need to try to show them me?!"

Bagheera stand up and walk to Mowgli as the boy was looking down, "First man-cub, the questionit's not what you are, it's who you are?"

Mowgli raised his head as Bagheera continued, "And, you never needed to try, you have alright shown yourself to me, to Baloo, to the wolves, to the village, and to you."

"Man-cub, do you know why I gave you to the wolves those years ago?"

Mowgli shuck his head side to side, Bagheera answered, "Because I was saved by a human once."

Bagheera made a surprised look on Mowgli's face, Bagheera laid down, took a deep breath and started his story.

"I was only cub when I and my ami was captured by humans, they took ami away from me and I saw her again. They place me in a cage as a pet, the owner treated me badly, wiping me with a stick. But then, there was little girl-cub called Linda, who always with that man and she keeps making him stop whipping me, I never understood why she would do that. Linda always brings me milk to drink and meat to eat, even though I was too young to eat I always did thank her even if she doesn't know it."

"One dreadful, stormy night, the rain dropped down hard on me making feel week and sick, unknowing that Linda carried me inside the palace and feed me milk. She would hold me close to her, and I knew at that moment, that there was a warm relationship I had never had before, but I didn't care because she was my friend and I loved her as she loved me. Even with that man shouting at us and grabbing me away from her, Linda would tried to hold me tight to keep me safe. Every mornings Linda would always come to see, and sometimes she would let me be out of the cage and play in the garden, it helped me to go and hunt for some rabbits, and mice, and birds."

"After two summers, I have grown into a big and powerful panther, one morning Linda rushed to me and open my cage. I walked out of the cage and I thought that we would play in the garden as usually, but she was shouting at me while pointing at the jungle. I didn't understand why till that man came out and hold a long that shoots out and kill. He nearly shot me, and so I was running away from the man towards the jungle, as fast as I could I feel his sight forcing on me. He the aim carefully unaware for him and me Linda jumped in the way, I heard the awful sound, but nothing happened around me. I turn around and I saw Linda, my friend fall."

Bagheera paused and finally finished, "She fell from the shot."

"I wanted to go back so desperately, but I knew that Linda would wanted me to safe. That's when I decided I would never be with a human for a long as I live so there will be no suffering for me or them, till I meet you. I didn't bring you to the village because I didn't want you to be like them, as a baby you were gentle, to kind, too loved to become something cruel, heartless, and unforgiving. Being in between of somethings can be quite to deal with, I believe you needed to choose one. Because, I was so blinded from the past that forgot about the goodness within, you prove me wrong man-cub, and that what makes you so special."

Mowgli couldn't believe what Bagheera just said, all this time Mowgli thought that Bagheera hated him from using his tricks, bring Kitty to the jungle. Now Mowgli finally knew that the panther accepted him as who he, Mowgli has been following the wrong question all this time and finding out the right answer means so much to him. Mowgli suddenly felt something wet coming from his eyes again, he was beginning to panic.

"What is this?! Why is there water coming out?! Am I dying Bagheera?!"

"No Mowgli" Bagheera did a small laughed, "Those are tears."

"Tears?" Mowgli asked.

"Yes, tears are what man have to show they full emotions to each other, Linda should to show me them most of the time when I was with her. Now I know that you are a man born in the heart of the jungle, friends with the smallest mouse to biggest elephant. And a speaking from some peacocks that you and miss Kitty-cat had a special connection."

Mowgli giggled and Bagheera continued, "Let the tears fall Mowgli, let them fall."

Mowgli was beginning to calm down while letting his tears slide down his checks and fall to ground. Mowgli lean forwards towards and laid gently on Bagheera feeling the panthers' black, soft fur, hugging around Bagheera's neck then Mowgli felt something round gap around Bagheera's neck.

Bagheera knew Mowgli notice something strange about his neck, he explained, "That was a mark of a chain, where man tight me up in the cage, it's a reminder of my past."

"I really sorry Bagheera, I never listened" Mowgli said.

"No, man-cub, I'm sorry I've never gave you a chance" Bagheera smiled and so did Mowgli.

Mowgli hugged Bagheera and the panther laid his head on the man-cubs' back as a way he is hugging back to Mowgli. Behind some trees, Baloo and Rikki were sitting and smiling while watching the two hugging.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Rikki asked.

"No idea, but Baggy had certainty got this right" Baloo answered.

Baloo's ears pricked a sound behind him, he turned his head around and saw a wounded creature stumbled across the floor. The wounded creature was wolf with the colour of grey fur.

"Grey!" Baloo shouted and rushed to the wounded pup.

Mowgli heard Baloo's shout and rush over, "Grey!" he ran to brother and kneed beside him, "What happened?"

"Sura, Luri, Akru and I went into the field looking for the pack, till red dholes attack us." Grey answered breathlessly, "The other's help me to escape but I was still wounded from some of them bitten me and scratched me."

"Oh, excuse me!" one the vultures, "I don't mean to intrude but did you just say red dholes?"

"Yeah, I did" Grey answered, the asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Buzzie, this is Flaps, and Ziggy, and finally Dizzy."

"Hi" Mowgli started, "I'm Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo, and Grey. And, what were you saying?"

Buzzie continued, "Right, we saw the red dholes like days ago and that's why there's not enough food here to eat."

"So, no advances to your little friend there" Ziggy mentioned.

"I'll you off the hook this time" Rikki said.

"And they master" Dizzy said, "Oh, strips were a big oh commander."

"Wait, what did you just said?" Mowgli asked.

Flaps answered, "Their master, I think his name was Shere…"

"Khan!" They all shouted the ending of Flaps' answer.

"I know it, I know that tiger was behind all of this" Baloo said.

"Right, now if Shere Khan has the pack and the other pups, then we need to think of plan" Bagheera suggested.

"I say we should into action!" Rikki shouted, "Just go in and burn his tail again or something!"

"Hang on" Mowgli instructed, he turn to the vultures, "Do you know where they are staying at now?"

"Yeah, they are staying at the dark temple near the waterfall" Buzzie answered.

"Do you know the entrance?" Mowgli grabbed a stick and began drawing the shape of the temple by the description from the vultures, "I've got an idea."

 **Hey guys, right now I think this is my favourite chapter, I really wanted to add Bagheera's past. Now, I knew that it's the story by Rudyard Kipling, I have watched The Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli, episode 15 tells a different version of Bagheera's past and I thought that was really torching. I have some ideas for the future soon, so hold your horses and I hope you thought that it was an okay idea too. What I thought was really touching was the fact that Mowgli didn't know what tears where, in Chapter 18 when Mowgli was hitting himself because he thought that it stop the tears, that was a big step for Mowgli to know more about man. Because, Bagheera knew what tears where it helps them to build their relationship more stronger, as a father and son relationship.**

 **The vultures I thought deserved to be in this story, and because they were meant to be voiced by the Beetles, I keep thinking maybe they should be voice by band, I don't know which, so I leave with your opinions in the comments.**

 **And what is Tabaqui thinking when Kitty falls into his trap? Can Mowgli be there in time to save her, or will it be too late?**


	21. Chapter 21: The Dark Temple

Chapter 21

Walking along the path, Kitty was walking behind Tabaqui while getting a cold shivering down her spine. They were finally got there, there was a huge open entrance which leads inside to the underground floor level of the dark temple. There were some rusty rocks in the entrance and overgrown plants had cover the walls and the columns.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"Would have you gone someone where you would be alone?" Tabaqui asked.

"I suppose" Kitty answer, she could only see through the entrance the dark shadows.

Kitty took a breath and decided, "Alright, I'll go in" she walk closer to the entrance, she stop and tur to Tabaqui, "Are you not coming?"

"I think you use be alone with him" Tabaqui which Kitty quite understood, she continued walking as she entered inside and turned to the right to search for Mowgli.

Tabaqui laughed quietly to himself, "Well, at least you won't be alone."

Uknowing to Kitty from what was hiding in the green bushes, Shere Khan secretly crawled out and walked with a creepy smile on his face.

"You were right and di well jackal" Shere Khan walked over to the entrance.

"So, um, do I get any of this meal?" Tabaqui asked while licked his teeth and lips.

"I think about it" Shere Khan answered.

"But!" Tabaqui said but stopped as the tiger turned to him and made a creepy, straight face.

"There's still enough time for you to think about it" Tabaqui quickly finished to save his life. Shere Khan continued walking inside the temple while behind Tabaqui growled quickly with disappointment.

Mowgli had a plan for Shere Khan and the red dholes, in instructed his friends to collect things for his plan. Baloo took down some small, strong veins, and Bagheera was breaking down and picking some tall sticks. Rikki was picking off spicy, red peppers while trying to get Baloo to stop eating them, and the vultures were grabbing some piles of big leaves with small leaves in them. Mowgli and Grey rushed down to the silent village, they snuck in the wooden shield. They placed in some pots of powder in a big bag and small one, they carefully place them on their backs. Before they left, Mowgli spotted the blade on a small, brown wooden table in Sanjay's house. Mowgli thought of in case of emergencies, he quickly stole the blade and bring it on their journey.

"Where's the men?" Grey asked as he looked around the area.

"Maybe they've gone on a hunt or something" Mowgli answered but to be honest they didn't know either. They began to run back to their meeting spot near the desert.

They all got back in time with the items that Mowgli needs for his plan, he grabbed a stick and draw the surface of the dark temple.

"Right, first we'll have to put the powders in the leaves first and tie them up and then…"

"What are powders?" Baloo as he scanned a pot.

"They're like dust and ashes but really colourful" Mowgli answered.

Baloo lifted the lid off a bit and sniffed the green powder when he was suddenly breathing in and sneezed out loudly and blow a little bit of the green powder at the ground and at Mowgli's face.

"Bless you" Flaps said.

"Sorry kid" Baloo said, "But you do look nice as green."

"Green from the powder or from you?" Bagheera asked sarcastically which them giggled, even Mowgli.

"After that, filled the bags with the peppers then we go and cover the large pit with the small leaves" Mowgli pointed to the spots by his stick.

"Baloo and Bagheera will wait by the river and push them into the fast current" Mowgli instructed, "The vultures will be at the top, while Rikki, Grey and I will start the distraction."

"Everyone go that?" Mowgli asked everyone and they all nodded as their answer.

"Right, let's go" Mowgli finished.

They sprayed out the big leaves, next Mowgli placed a small amount of different colour powders on them, and finally Rikki used the small veins to tie them up as bags. The vultures picked them up them carefully with their claws and they flew away up in the sky to the top of the dark temple. Baloo and Bagheera run down to the river, and Mowgli, Grey and Rikki run up to the dark temple.

Mowgli and Grey ran u around the other of the dark temple to up on the roof tops, with Rikki hanging on Mowgli's shoulder. They were nearly there on a path to the roof tops till they heard voices of an annoyed creature passing by slowly, they stopped and bended down behind some big rocks.

"Oh, you're so big and mighty, are you?!" Tabaqui shouted about Shere Khan, "Well, who told you that the girl-cub was in the jungle?!"

This caught the boy's ears and they looked at each other and whispered, "Kitty!"

Unware for Tabaqui the boys quickly jumped off and jumped on the jackal, holding the animal by Grey's paws with his shape claws, and Mowgli took out his blade out and hang it underneath Tabaqui's head.

"Go on jacal, where's Kitty?!" Mowgli shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tabaqui answer while trying to catch his breath.

"Don't try to hide yourself now, we heard you from above" Grey said.

"And if I don't" Tabaqui sasked.

"Then who wants an early dinner meal" Rikki threated Tabaqui, giving the jackal the death stare, while Mowgli was pulling the blade towards Tabaqui's neck chocking the jackal.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk! She's inside the temple!"

"Is she alone?" Mowgli asked.

"Oh, do I have to talk more?" Tabaqui tiredly asked which made Mowgli pulled his blade a bit deeper.

"Okay, okay! Shere Khan!" Tabaqui shouted.

"We need to go" Mowgli instructed.

"Wait!" Rikki shouted, "What about this poor creature?"

Mowgli and Grey looked at each other and smiled, they looked at Tabaqui and in a minute, they tied the jackal up with veins and hang him from a tree branch. They run to the same entrance where Kitty entered, but they were two paths to the left and right.

"Which way?" Grey asked.

"We'll slip up, I'll take the right you take the left" Mowgli instructed.

"Got it" Grey answered.

"What do I do?" Rikki asked.

"You wait here, if something turns up, let us know" Mowgli answered.

"Yeah,but… Ah well, I needed a break anyway."

Deep inside the temple, Kitty was scanning around looking at every corner, but she could only see darkness through shadows, though there's light coming through the holes in the roof. Kitty felt something small hanging in the back pockets of her shorts, she pulled it off.

"A torch" she was blissed, "I forgot you were there."

Kitty turned on the light, so it was now better for her to find Mowgli, she continued searching around. Suddenly, she heard a sound of a stone moved across the floor, Kitty turned around quickly and looked around wherever her torch can light up.

"Mowgli?" Kitty asked.

"Looking for someone girl-cub?" an eerie voice appeared as a dark figure came up on a fallen column.

Kitty move her torch to where the voice came from, the light shown the figure of a tiger with a scar mark on his left eye. Kitty moved back from fear, the light still shows the tiger's face and his creepy smile.

"Where's Mowgli?!" Kitty bravely shouted.

"Probably in the depths of a creature's stomach" Shere Khan answered eerily, "But you're here."

The tiger jumped off the column and started to walk slowly towards Kitty as she walks back, Kitty quickly thought of something that could get her of this.

"Mowgli!" Kitty shouted and waved behind Shere Khan.

"What?! But I thought…" Shere Khan turned around to look behind however there was nothing, he looked back at Kitty, but she wasn't there, he roared "Hiding won't save your skin!"

Kitty ran around the corners as fast as she, Kitty doesn't where she was going but she knows two things; where to get out and away from the tiger. She was losing her breath, so she decided to hide, slithered underneath a giant gong, breathing in and out fast quietly.

Kitty then caught a wolf just around the corner, she whispered, "Grey?"

Grey then spotted Kitty, he said, "Kitty!"

Then he spotted another creature coming out from the dark shadows in another corner, he realised at that moment that it was Shere Khan, the tiger.

"Come out, wherever you are" Shere Khan said while circling around, and jumped on the gong.

Grey had to think of something fast before the tiger might find Kitty, he soon realises that he was hiding behind a gong, standing up in front of him. He walked up behind in the middle and banged it with his legs, making the big noises alerted to Shere Khan, Kitty, and Mowgli who was around the corner spotted Grey behind the gong. Shere Khan walked over to the gong, Grey can hear the tiger's footsteps coming closer to him, he couldn't show his identity otherwise Shere Khan will who he is. Mowgli then spotted Kitty underneath the fallen gong, using Grey's idea Mowgli picked up two sticks and banged them against the gong he was nearer to. Shere Khan heard the banging and run up to that one, Grey banged his again making Shere Khan run back to the first one. Mowgli did again and Grey again, and soon they were banging at the same time, Shere Khan stopped in the middle looking at the tow banging gongs. Kitty noticed that Mowgli was behind one of the gongs as he noticed her, Mowgli secretly moved his hand meaning Kitty can move out and run to him. Shere Khan roared out loudly and within that moment Mowgli's and Grey's gong suddenly fall out the chain and fell down infront, revealing his spot, and Kitty quickly slithered out and stopped from the fallen gongs.

"Oh no" Mowgli, Kitty and Grey said.

Shere Khan looked around noticed them, but mostly his dreadful eyes were focus on Mowgli, he made an eerie smile, "Man-cub."

Unware to the tiger, Grey jumped in and took a bite on his tail, giving him a painful roar. Mowgli shouted, "Run, Kitty! Run!"

Kitty ran up to Mowgli, while Shere Khan tried to catch the wolf cub, but Grey was too fast for the mighty tiger and jumped on his head and jumped off to catch up with Mowgli. The three dashed off as fast as they could, there was a small window on the side above a pile of hard, rusty rocks. They started to climb up on them to reach to the top, Grey climb through the window first, but the tiger was catching up to them. Kitty quickly uses her torch to blind Shere Khan's sight and he started to tremble down back to the bottom. Then Kitty climbed through the window, but Mowgli didn't as he saw the tiger down at the bottom.

"You won't get away this Khan!" Mowgli shouted.

"Maybe, but your family won't away this time, alive" Shere Khan said

Mowgli paused then replied, "And if they won't they would come back straight away, instead of running away like you! A cowardly pussy-cat!"

Shere Khan dashed up in range towards the man-cub, but Mowgli quickly jumped through the window and only the tiger's paws can come through with his claws out like they were slicing the air. The three ran on a path which leads them to the roof tops, Shere Khan stopped and walked back to the other entrance only thinking that the man-cub will fall in his trap.

They reached to the tops and they smiled at each other feeling happy that they escape, excepted one, Kitty stared at Mowgli straight and with her arms across. Mowgli knew what she was upset about.

"I am really, really sorry, for putting you into this situation, I should have…"

"I'm not angry that I'm was in danger, that was my choice, I'm angry because you ran away."

"You ran away!" Grey was shocked, "Actually, never mind, I shouldn't have but in."

"No Grey, you're right, you're absolutely right" Kitty pointed out, "Why? Why did you?"

Mowgli paused for second, but Kitty continue, "Mowgli, I won't never understand how you are feeling right now, but I know that running away isn't going to help you. My dad leaves me for a long time, I'm not used to see him mush, so I'm always by myself alone like I have no one to talk to, but you and other people out there to talk to and that helps. So please, talk to us."

Mowgli finally answer slowly, "I still don't know exactly who I am, or where I belong. I don't know where to go to call home, or whether or not I hurt those who are around me."

"Not to me" Grey said, Mowgli and Kitty turn to face to him, "I nearly killed you when we were young."

"Yeah, but those were games Grey, there were just accidents, there weren't your faults."

"Neither were yours, even in the village and those times years ago" Grey replied, Mowgli was quiet, the Grey continued, "You maybe a son of man, but you're my brother, and I love you."

Mowgli kneed down then he and Grey torched their heads together as they smiled. Kitty realised a little tear from her eye as she kneed down, used one hand to rub on Grey's head and the other to pat on Mowgli's back.

"Thank you" Mowgli said to both to them, then he talked about his plan and what they are going to do.

Shere Khan got out and walked in the centre of the temple, the red dholes were there laying on the floor.

"Get up!" Shere Khan roared, all the red dholes got up straight away, "We company. You half go down and search around the temple, the rest stay here."

They did as they were told, they rushed down out the temple and run around it, searching around the area one of them stopped a shape of a man-cub close to the bushes.

"Hey!" the red dhole whispered to the other and they followed him to where he could the man-cub. As they crawl slowly towards the man-cub, the red dhole at the front was ready and punched on the creature, then all the other red dholes jumped in and starting t rib him apart. The red dhole rib went in deeper but there was nothing only some red fruits.

"What is this?!" he shouted as they moved back and found out it wasn't the man-cub, but like two rocks that can be cut open.

They looked inside, and the red fruits were not so familiar to them and what they had ate, but whatever it was it was really spicy.

"Ah! Get it out! Get it out!" they all shouted as jumping around, feeling the burn like the red flower in their mouths.

They all quickly rushed down to the river and put their heads in the water and allowing the water to flow into their mouths. When they got their heads, their eyes were wet from the burning feeling in their mouths, and the water from the river. Unaware to them that a panther and a bear were coming down at knocked them down the fats current in the river, Bagheera hit them over with his paw, and Baloo just roll over them and pushed them over. Once they all of those red dholes fell in the river, Bagheera and Baloo run back to the temple.

Shere Khan waited for the other red dholes to come, but now he walked to a pit where he would look down upon the wolves, he looked straight down at Raksha.

"Enjoyed your rabbits?" Shere Khan asked but there was no answer form them.

"You knew something like this would happen sooner or later, Raksha" Shere Khan said.

"I didn't what would happen" Raksha answered but didn't look at him.

"So, you knew what I, Shere Khan will kill this frog from the monastery he will create!

"And I, Raksha the demon, who raised this frog and won't let it get taken away by big, fat, cowardly pussy cat!" Everyone raised their heads up and watched how Raksha speaks to Shere Khan. "He shall not be killed but run with the pack, hunt with the pack, fight with the pack, and so we do the same for him! But in the end, your end for he will hunt you, for the predator will become the prey!"

The wolves smiled at their leader standing with proud and honour, the red dholes had a nervous look on their faces while gazing at the tiger's face as it was surprised.

Shere Khan was about to leave when Raksha contined which stopped him, and he listen, "You speak the description of man-kind, how they hunt for food, but for sports, for the fun of it? Where you hunt for power, for vengeance! And for that I shall say Khan, that you are more man-like than my son will ever be!"

Shere Khan was shocked and disgusted from what Raksha just finished with from her speech, he turned around quickly and walked off, while his face was hard.

"She's right!" Akru shouted at the tiger from the side.

Shere Khan looked at the side and saw where Sura, Luri and Akru were sitting down with bruises and cuts all over their bodies, surrounded by three, tough red dholes.

"When you choose vengeance to kill your victim, then vengeance will choose you to kill as a victim" Luri ribbed the way they think of what the tiger is going.

Shere Khan walked over to Luri and first stared, the he grew an eerie smile and lifted one of his claws up underneath her chin, "But I do choose my prey very wisely, wolf cub."

"At least we're bad hunters to catch our prey" Sura said as he didn't want Shere Khan's claw to go any deeper.

"Like father and son" the tiger looked at Sura while fiddling with his claws on his right paw, "You know what to say, just don't know when to say it!"

The tiger hit Sura right at his face and flew him off to, laying down on the ground while trying to get up but the pain was too much that he couldn't hold it, Luri and Akru tried to get to Sura but the red dholes blocked their way.

Shere Khan walked over to Sura and laid his paw on his neck, "Now what would say before you would die?"

"We are all in one blood, thee and I. we live, we fight, and we die for family, nothing you would understand."

"Fair enough" Shere Khan whispered.

"Khan! Look what I got!" Tabaqui walked in and carried Rikki's tail by his mouth and threw him out on the floor.

Rikki tried to stand and looked up at Shere Khan, "Ow, you are one nasty tiger."

"What are you?" Shere Khan ask.

"I am known as Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, the mongoose, and I…" Rikki paused while staring at Shere Khan's face, "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"No, no memory of that face" Shere Khan shock his head.

"Shere Khan, I don't if you had the girl-cub, but you might have had two more companies in there" Tabaqui added.

"I did in fact, I decided to hold my stomach for those brats, or else" the tiger stared at Tabaqui which made the jackal gulped.

"Lun…" Rikki whispered

"What are you doing?" Sura asked next to him.

"I'm trying to remember his name."

"His Shere Khan, that's all."

"No, he had a crippled leg" Rikki finally found out the name "Lungri! That's your name!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Shere Khan lied.

"Your name is Lungri, and you had crippled leg when you were a cub. Men did try to help you, but you keep scratching them and then ran off."

"How did you?" Shere Khan wondered.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute" Akru said, "You actually name is Lungri? Like the lame?"

"Yes, it was my nickname given by my ami, alright!"

"And you want us to you king of the jungle?" one of the red dholes asked.

"No, the king of the jungle!" Shere Khan clearly shouted.

"Then how did you survive from the crippled?" one of the wolves asked from the pit, "You wouldn't be able to hunt."

Shere Khan walk over to them but roared out his answer to everyone, "After man nearly kill me, I grew to become strong and powerful, at the time I decided to get rid of this distancer! I bang it hard against a rock to put it in it's rightful position."

There was huge laugher coming from behind the tiger, Rikki was laughing hard while rolling on the floor.

"The lame one?" Rikki couldn't stop laughing, "I think your ami then must have predicted the future to know that you got beaten up by a man, twice!"

Shere Khan was getting fed up of that nonene, "You know Tabaqui, I think you desert a liitle snack."

"Thanks" Tabaqui walked over to Rikki.

"No, no, no! Please!" Rikki begged, "I've still got enough jokes **!** No, hold it!"

Suddenly before Tabaqui could lay his claws on the little mongoose, there was some big rocks falling down from the roof tops, everyone was up and prepared for whatever was going down on them.

"Shere Khan!" a loud, eerie, mysterious voice appeared from nowhere, "You disgusted me!"

"Who are you?!" Shere Khan shouted.

"I am Shiva, the shirt of the jungle, the destroyer of all things great and small!" the voice was coming from Mowgli on the roof, Grey was growling to make it sound as an animal, and Kitty pushed the rocks directly to red dholes.

"Hey Mowgli" Grey whispered, "What's a Shiva?"

"The villagers say that he's a go" Mowgli whisper his answer, while his face tells that Grey that he didn't know what a god is, "His job is to destroy everything, so they can be recreation into something better than before."

Grey did kind of get it, then Mowgli continued voicing, "You have broken the security laws of the jungle!"

Shere Khan whispered to a few of the red dholes, "Look around" they nodded up and down as they secretly crawl around the other to look for the creation who owned that voice.

The red dholes walked around it and they caught a scent of man and wolf leading up to a path up to the roof. They were about to leave when two other creatures, a bear and a panther were near the trees which veins next to them.

"Hello dholes" Baloo said.

"You guys fantasy an earlier meal?" the front one asked the ones behind him and they all nodded up and down as their answer, "Get the big, pussy cat first so the fat one will be easy to take down."

"Oh, you going to get a deep fall after this" Baloo threaten.

"Fall?" the red dhole asked.

At that very second, Baloo and Bagheera grab the vein with their mouths and they pulled it. Unaware to the red dholes that they were standing on what was actually the floor, then the floor just quickly disappeared and to them it looked deeper. The red dholes soon realised that they were on a trap, they all fell into the pit, it so deep that they couldn't even climb out of it.

"Have fun in the pit, guys!" Baloo laughed as he and Bagheera leaved.

"Why are you here?!" Shere Khan shouted out.

"You hunt those who innocent, and for that, you shall punish!" the voice was louder and louder as there was growling from it.

"Your skin will become ashes!" the voice continued, "Your flesh will become dust!"

Tabaqui then spotted a little creature around the roof tops, he decided to walk up there quietly to see what it was.

"The red flower will see to it, that the last thing that will see is the burning flames!" the voice was scaring the red dholes and making them move back.

"Why don't you come down and fight, oh destroyer?" Shere Khan curiously asked.

"I will Khan, I will give you the fear that you gave to others, the destruction that you have created" unaware to Mowgli that Tabaqui was behind him and began to punch on him.

Kitty turned around spotted the jackal, "Mowgli! Look out!"

Mowgli looked behind and Tabaqui jumped on him, but Grey jumped at the jackal and the spot they were on had cracks made it unstabled. The roof floor was cracking even more and Mowgli, Grey, and Tabaqui fell down to the ground floor.

"Well this is a surprise" Shere Khan said with an eerie grin.

"Not as a surprise like this, old strips!" another voice was heard from behind.

Shere Khan looked around and there Baloo, Bagheera, and the wolves, from Baloo and Bagheera placed a large log for the wolves to climb out of the pit.

"Mowgli, what now?" Grey whispered.

"We'll first finished the plan, Grey, then we'll fight till they give up their last breath" Mowgli answered, with his hand ready to take his blade, while his eyes meet the dreadful eyes of the tiger.

 **What's up guys? I really hope you like this chapter because the next chapter will be about the fight between the red dholes and the wolves, then Mowgli against Shere Khan.**

 **I did want to add some of the parts from the sequel from the 2003, the gongs, Shere Khan tried to kill Kitty, and now the final fight will start agin in the dark temple.**

 **I thought added Shiva to this because I wanted to show that there will be a close death to come. Like they say, "When there's an ending, there's always a new beginning" that's like Shiva's job for the world and it's for everyone because we all sometimes have to turn over a new left when we need to. Mowgli is in that position because he has turned a new left for acting a bit more as a man.**

 **I added those great quotes from Raksha to show more of her strength to act as a strong leader. The way she stands up to Shere Khan like she did in the first movie and the original book. Also from the book, I wanted to write something about Shere Khan's backstory; that he had a nickname, Lungri which means the lame one as from he had a crippled leg. The original movie and the 2016 one shown that Shere Khan didn't a crippled, so I tried to describe how he had and how he lose it.**

 **That next chapter will come soon.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Final Fight

Chapter 22

Mowgli and Grey were trapped in the corner between Shere Khan and the red dholes. The wolves are out of the pit with Baloo and Bagheera but there were still more red dholes how many there was in the pack. Mowgli caught a sight of something above on a tall tower, he realised that it was the vultures. It reminded him of his plan, Mowgli looked at the tiger and remembered exactly what he needs to do for the signal.

"Anything to say before you die, man-cub?" Shere Khan said.

"Yes, I do" Mowgli answered and quickly he howled loudly, and Grey started to howl with him.

When they finished everyone was in silent, then Tabaqui asked, "That's it?"

"That was the most foolish decided you ever had…" Shere Khan threated when suddenly a big unusual dust fallen down right at a few red dholes.

They were all in shocked from the fallen dust, but what was more shocking to them was that those few red dholes somehow changed into a different colour. Then there was more coming down from the vultures as they were dropping down big heavy leaves with colourful powder in them. The vultures carefully aim at the all of the red dholes.

"Wolves attack!" Mowgli shouted out.

Raksha knew what Mowgli wanted them to do now, "He's right!" she shouted, "Wolves attack!"

They rushed to the red dholes and attack them while the red dholes were distracted from the fallen powder. A few of the red dholes ran off in fear but most stayed and fight against the wolves. Mowgli and Grey joined in as Mowgli took out his blade and cut through the red dholes. Sura, Luri, and Akua also got up and joined the fight, punching and bite on their necks. After the vultures drop the powders, they dive down and knock the red dholes down, and grab them and flew them off. Baloo and Bagheera punched on the red dholes, bite them on their necks, and hit them hard away with his paws. Shere Khan was slicing his claws in the air at the wolves who dare to attack him.

Up above on the roof, there were three red dholes run up on the roof tops and spotted Kitty as she spotted them too, she got up quickly and walked backwards.

"Fancy joining us a meal dearie" one of them said in a creepy tone.

Kitty was starting to panic until she felt something hanging in the back of her pocket, it was her small torch. Realising that they don't know what a torch is which gives her an idea.

"Don't let me use this" Kitty threaded them as she used them her torch.

The red dholes began laughing from thinking that her thread was a joke, "Oh I'm shivering in my bone!"

Kitty turned on the light from the torch and shine it on their eyes, they were starting to panic from thinking that it like was the red flower's light. Kitty was coming closer to them to make the light brighter for the dholes to move back. Soon, the red dholes were getting close to the edge and they fall down to the ground.

"Are you shivering now?" Kitty asked sarcastically.

Bagheera was in a fight few red dholes but there was more coming and started to attack on Bagheera and biting him. One of the dholes was going to bite the panthers' neck, Kitty took out her small torch and light up right at that red dholes eyes and blinded him. Giving Bagheera a chance to get up and attack on the other red dholes, he looks up at Kitty and smile to her as a thank you sign. Raksha won her battles against most of the red dholes, then she spotted Shere Khan walking slowing towards Mowgli. Raksha jumped in front of the tiger with a frightening growl.

"Out of my way!" Shere Khan roared.

"Over my dead body!" Raksha threaded.

"With pleasure!" Shere Khan replied.

Shere Khan jumped right at Raksha as she jumped out of the way and back in to attack him first. They were swing their claws at each other, but the Shere Khan caught Raksha underneath his paw. Shere Khan bite her deep in her back leg and Raksha howled out in pain.

"Ami!" Akru shouted.

Everyone heard the suffering howl, a few wolves reached in and attack on the tiger while Sura, Luri, and Arua carefully gripped hold on Raksha's fur skin by their fangs and pulled her slowly out of the way, Mowgli rushed in to help. They pulled Raksha around the corner and Kitty came down to help them to bring Raksha to a safe area.

"Kitty, I think there are some medial plants just around those trees, I need you to please go and get some quickly" Mowgli instructed Kitty.

"Alright" Kitty replied.

"Oh, and Kitty" Mowgli added, "Look after her please."

"I will" Kitty smiled as Mowgli smiled back then he rushed back to the fight.

Shere Khan got all the wolves off of him then the vultures dive in to attack him with their claws out and poke him.

"Stay out this!" Shere Khan roared.

"Miss me in mile he did!" Buzzie laughed.

Flaps and Ziggy tried to distract Shere Khan while Dizzy was pulling the tiger's tail. Shere Khan jumped around on the other and hit Dizzy away down to the floor.

The other vultures flew down to check on Dizzy, Buzzie said, "See Dizzy, this is why we don't to cut your hair sometimes."

At thatsecond, a small unexpected creature jumped right at Shere Khan's face, Rikki was crawling fast all over Shere Khan and even the tiger couldn't get this mongoose off of him. Till Rikki was on the tiger's face then Shere Khan quickly throw him off, tring to catched Rikki in his claws but the mongoose was too fast to be catch.

"Ha, you couldn't catch me if your life depends on it..." Rikki tried to joke about it, then he crashed into a big, hard rock, "Why is there a rock in the middle of a temple?!"

Shere Khan spotted Mowgli nearly over beated by a few red dholes, he decided to go after him, but Baloo ran right at him which made the tiger flew off to the floor.

"You big, foolish oaf! I will make sure I kill you for good!" Shere Khan roared as he jumped at the bear and they started to fight hard.

They fought with rushing hits with sharp claws, Baloo got the tiger down as Shere Khan whispered, "You really are an idiot, giving up your life for a worthless man-cub."

Baloo said, "Not as worthless and funny as you to be the lame one."

Shere Khan made a quick attack on Baloo and knocked him down to the floor, Shere Khan run off and Bagheera rushed over to check to Baloo and commented, "You couldn't have said anything less harmful?"

"Nope" Baloo answer breathlessly.

Grey was fighting hard against most of the red dholes, after a few fights Tabaqui jumped in and attacked the young wolf cub. Grey tried his best at the start to fight back but Tabaqui was much stronger than him, as the jackal was pushing him down.

"You are even weaker that Akela, or you got that from your dreadful ami" Tabaqui said.

"The only dreadful thing the whole jungle has is you and your madness" Grey replied, "And definitely your breath."

Grey quickly bite one of Tabaqui's ankles which made the jackal jumped off the young wolf and stepped back. Grey tried to get back up on his feet as Tabaqui was preparing to jump on the wolf. Grey was aware of Tabaqui attack, he jumped up and gripped hold of the jackal's neck and swinged him over close to the edge. Tabaqui still had enough strength to rise up so Grey ran up to him, banged him with his head and knocked him over the edge. Tabaqui made a finial scream before he hits to the ground.

"Good hunting Tabaqui" Grey commented breathlessly, "But not good fighing."

Shere Khan wanted to get Mowgli without anyone coming in to attack him or to protect the man-cub. Shere Khan and Mowgli's eye met, the tiger decided to run off some alone as he knew that Mowgli would follow him. Shere Khan run up some stairs covered in big piles of hard rocks, Mowgli did as the tiger though, the man-cub followed the tiger as he ran through the fighting. Mowgli tried to climb up but then Baloo jumped in the way which stopped Mowgli from getting through.

"Baloo, what are you doing?" Mowgli asked.

"I can't let you go…" Baloo strated.

"You great friend Baloo, but it's me and Khan now, I have to settle this" Mowgli to get pass him but Baloo blocked his way again.

"No, I said I can't let you go before giving you some tips" Baloo explained, "Always let the bare necessities come to you."

Mowgli did actually think that it was good advice from Baloo because it did help him through his years in the jungle. Baloo then let Mowgli go to fight with the tiger.

"Mowgli" Baloo said before Mowgli leave, "Don't fight like him."

Mowgli knew what Baloo meant, not to fight with or for vengeance, Mowgli nodded as he understood. Mowgli ran off to find Shere Khan as Baloo run back for there is a few red dholes to fight.

As the night was getting dark by the second as the clouds began to cover the shiny stars. Mowgli reached up to the top of the cliff and found Shere Khan in small area down in the back of the temple. Mowgli jumped off the edge on a tall, thin tree, climb down to the ground and came face to face with the tiger.

"Now, do you know how many lives is your life worth, man-cub?" Shere Khan asked as he and Mowgli started to walk around in circles.

"No, I don't, because I don't get it" Mowgli answered, "Why do you hate me? You never knew me after ten years, so why then?"

"You and your kind are all the same, heartless, dark, destructed, they all deserved to be extinct!" Shere Khan jumped at Mowgli, but the man-cub jumped out of the way.

"But there's always good in everything" Mowgli explained, "Why can't you just see that?"  
Shere Khan tried to scratched Mowgli with his sharp claws then sometimes Mowgli can move out of the way quickly or swing his blade at the tiger.

"I first thing I saw was those unwise wolves took a monstrosity which it isn't their own kind."

Shere Khan got close to Mowgli and he swing his paw at the boy and flew Mowgli off to the floor.

"They took me to part of their family, they taught me to see the innocent and good in everything as they did."

Mowgli sit up, "A family doesn't need to be perfect, they don't need to be the same either, in blood or look alike."

Mowgli laid back and flipped from the ground, "We all make our own families, even if we're different we still look out for each other. We love my family from the jungle and the village, because they would the same for me."

"Even if you, man-cub are the reason your father is dead?!" Shere Khan shouted.

Mowgli paused for a second then answered, "Yes, they are the ones that keeps me standing, keeps me being strong, keeps me as I am." Mowgli started to walk slowly towards the tiger, "I am a man-cub, I am a wolf, I am Mowgli, a wolf-boy!"

Shere Khan range out and jumped right at Mowgli with his fangs and claws out to scratch him. Mowgli jumped out of the way and used his blade to cut through the tiger's whispers. Shere Khan jumped as he tried to catch the man-cub again but Mowgli slide underneath the tiger. Mowgli got up quickly and banged into Shere Khan which knock the tiger down with every strength Mowgli has. Mowgli ran up at to Shere Khan, he went on the tiger and placed his blade underneath the tiger's neck. Shere Khan did nothing as he knew that Mowgli will hurt him if he does anything.

"Go on, do it!" Shere Khan whispered breathlessly, "Do it! Avenge your father's death!"

"A life for a life, but which one?" Shere Khan riddled, "The one you hardly know, or the one who isn't yours to say?"

Mowgli was now beginning to breath deeply like Shere Khan from the way Shere Khan asked him that question. Kitty and Grey were there behind a corner, Baloo and Bagheera were at the top of the cliff looking down at Mowgli caught Shere Khan down. Mowgli soon slowly brought up his blade and started to breathe deeper and hard as the tone was range and angry. Mowgli roared at Shere Khan and slammed down his blade, Shere Khan thought that Mowgli was aiming the blade at his head, however he noticed the blade was right next to him. Shere Khan breathing deep with fear of death, Mowgli took the blade out from in the cracks of the floor and stand up, staring in the eyes of the tiger with no fear what so ever.

"For as long as you may live" Mowgli started, "This day will, this fight will haunt you, my face will haunt you, my name will haunt you!"

The clouds soon disappeared as the full moon shine its white light on the brave, young boy. Mowgli slide the blade down in its cover on the side of his waist, he turned around and walk away. Baloo and Bagheera smiled from Mowgli noble decided that he has made, and so did Kitty and Grey.

"You're not worth killing, Khan" Mowgli talkback while walking, "You never were."

Growing more with range and vengeance inside of the tiger, Shere Khan rised up and ran up to Mowgli as he was unaware of it.

"Mowgli! Look out!" Kitty shouted out, Mowgli looked around and saw the tiger coming right at him.

Mowgli quickly jumped at the way from the jump, but the tiger was close to him, Mowgli snatched a long, big branch to stop Shere Khan's paws from torching him. However, Shere Khan's strength was pushing the branch down at Mowgli and he can't push it back harder. Baloo and Bagheera wanted to get down and help Mowgli, they couldn't get down on the tree because it's not strong enough for them to climb down, so they ran around to get down. Grey tired to ran out and help Mowgli, but Kitty stopped him for she knew that Shere Khan is too strong for him and he would get hurt like what happened to Raksha.

"The worst thing that Akela has done, beside adopting you" Shere Khan said in a dark tone, "He didn't say goodbye to before he died, and now you're going to don the same to your family."

Mowgli used ever strength he has to push up the branch and rolled to the side to get out. Mowgli was still on the floor and was faced with Shere, Mowgli quickly grabbed some dust and throw at Shere Khan's cake. Mowgli got up fast, but Shere Khan moved around and kicked Mowgli at his chest, with Shere Khan's claws out gave a small, nasty scratches on the chest. Mowgli flew off quite far and banged on the floor hard, the hit on the ground hurt his back, not as much as the scratches on his chest. Mowgli rise his head and noticed that his blade was close to him, it flew off from his hand. Shere Khan turned around and spotted the man-cub down on the ground. Mowgli crawled fast by his arms to get his blade, Shere Khan what Mowgli was doing so he ran up to get him quicker. Mowgli finally got to his blade but at that second Shere Khan jumped right infront of Mowgli without seeing it coming. The last sound was Mowgli screaming of death coming and Shere Khan's finally roar of his last fight.

"Mowgli!" Kitty shouted, seeing only the tiger but Mowgli was underneath.

"Oh no" Baloo and Bagheera whispered as they knew that Mowgli would be dead from Shere Khan killing him.

Kitty fell to her knees while crying deeply, Grey walk to be beside her and rub his head against her left shoulder, Kitty then wrapped her head around Grey's neck and hold him tight. The wolves went up to the edge of the roof tops, sadly staring down on one of the members of the pack is now lost forever, Rikki was with them and his head fell and shock. Baloo walked up close, shuck his head in depression, and Bagheera's eyes were low and cold. Raksha tried to get up and walk around slowly while her back leg was still hurting, she walked around the corner and noticed that sad faces and there was no sign of Mowgli only Shere Khan, she soon realised what has happened.

"Mowgli" Raksha whispered as she fell down to the ground as she has fallen down into the deeps of her depression.

Bagheera walked a bit and said, "Greater love hath no one, than he who lays down his life for his friend. We will remember the great deeds from one another, this one will stand above all, our friend, our brother, Mowgli."

Bagheera walked to Kitty and Grey, Kitty lifted her head and tears were sliding down on her checks, however her deep, calm breaths started to slow down her tears.

"I'm sorry" Kitty whisper.

"It's not your fault young cub" Bagheera whispered back.

Bagheera rubbed her head on Kitty's right shoulder, "It' best we leave now" Bagheera whispered, "Come along cubs."

Kitty raised up on her feet, before she leaves Kitty made a one last look back and hope for a miracle, Grey did the same then walked beside Kitty.

Baloo was about to leave as well, till there was a quick movement from Shere Khan. Baloo turned around and made a prepared position from an attack, Bagheera, Kitty and Grey could hear the sounds of movements from behind them.

Shere Khan was rising up at his normal height, Baloo growled, "You, miserable coward! I'll scratch you so hard that instead of having black strips, I'm going to give you some red one!"

"Baloo!" a soft voice appeared from Shere Khan.

"That right, you will be begging…" Baloo started another threat, till he heard that voice and he knows that it isn't Shere Khan because it has a higher tone.

As the tiger keeps on moving, a hand reached out and pulled itself out from underneath the tiger. There were some surprising eyes with shocking faces, Baloo walked a bit closer and something finally got out. The moon light brightens the shape of a young boy with three scars on his leg and scratches on his chest, wearing a red loin-cloth and has a really bad messy hair.

"Mowgli!" Baloo shouted as Mowgli ran up and jumped on the bear, and they hugged each other.

"You alright?" Mowgli asked.

"Me, what about you?!" Baloo cherryfully asked, "You had me worried kid."

"Mowgli!" Grey shouted as he ran up to Mowgli.

Mowgli got off of Baloo and Grey jumped on Mowgli, Grey was licking Mowgli's face, at the end they hugged each other tightly.

Bagheera was next, Mowgli got up and hugged Bagheera around his neck, the panther whispered softly, "It's really good to see you, man-cub."

Finally, Kitty gave a hug around Mowgli, she asked, "But how? We thought that you were dead?"

"So, did I" Mowgli answered, "Till I realised that my blade got in the way."

"I didn't mean to kill him though" Mowgli mentioned.

"You did what you must" Bagheera said, "He had to be stopped."

"And we kind of figured it out that it was about to happen sooner or later" Baloo added.

"Question, what are we going to do with him?" Grey asked as he pointed out Shere Khan.

"I think I have an idea" Mowgli answered.

"Mowgli!" Sura shouted from behind, "It's ami!"

The warming from Sura gave Mowgli and the other a terrible feeling, they ran up to find Raksha laying on the ground breathlessly and her leg was getting worst.

"What do we do?!" Grey asked.

"Mowgli?" Raksha whispered.

"I'm here" Mowgli answered in a cheerful tone as he could.

"You're safe, that's what matters" Raksha was starting to close her eyes.

"No, no, no!" Mowgli shouted, "What the medical plant?!"

"The plant doesn't work because of the bite is deeper and the infection was beginning to spread through the top of her leg" Luri explain.

Kitty was beginning to cry again because this reminded her of when she lost her mother. She took a step back then spotted something in the corner of her eye, there was more than one behind some trees and bushes.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Bagheera wondered what she was looking at, he looked at the same direction, and he spotted the same things and it looks like the had glowing sticks.

"Man" Bagheera recognise what they are, "We have to leave."

"But about…" Arua what to asked.

"I got an idea guys, you have to go" Mowgli told them, "Please, trust me on this."

They did as Mowgli told them expected Kitty, Mowgli shouted, "Hey, over here!"

Kitty join in the shouting, "Wait, we're here!"

Sanjay turned around and spotted the children and so did the other men behind him, they grew a smile on their faces.

"Kitty!" Sanjay ran to Kitty and hugged her, "Are you alright?"

"Mowgli!" Kmaya was pleased to see them alive, "What happened?"

"Long story, but I need your help" Mowgli and Kitty ran back as the men followed them.

They reached to Raksha laying on the floor dying, the men didn't go that close to the wolf, but Mowgli and Kitty was right next to her.

"She really injured, and I need help" Mowgli begged, "Please, she's my mother."

"Please Sanjay" Kitty asked.

The men had a shocking look on their faces, Sanjay knew how this means to Mowgli and to Kitty as she lost her mother. Sanjay slowly walked to the mother wolf, Raksha growled from a man was walking towards her.

Sanjay took a step back, Mowgli whispered to his mother, "It's okay, they here to help."

Raksha stopped growling while looked at Mowgli, she decided to trust him and allow this human to come closer to her. Sanjay gently pulled of the medical plant from her leg, so he could see how bad it is.

"Okay, we need to take her back to the village, there is some better medicines to heal this" Sanjay explain.

A few men helped Sanjay to carry the mother wolf to their village, Mowgli was panicking for his mother. Mowgli doesn't know what to do for Raksha is on the balance between of life and death. The answer is all laid in the palms of man's hands.

 **Here is the final battle between Mowgli and Shere Khan, I added the wolves against the red dholes too for that was good story written in the original book. The vultures were added into their fight because they did help Mowgli in the fight from the original movie, by the way I don't own the vultures.**

 **May Tabaqui rest in peace, Grey shows his true strength to defeat Tabaqui and kill him like happened in the original book. The Jungle Book: Mowglis' Story (not my favourite but it's a good movie), don't want to spoil it so I would say what Shere Khan has doen to Raksha I wanted to ad that in this story, so I wanted to add that in this story but more frightening. Just to be clear I don't own of those events from other the jungle book movies.**

 **The fight between Mowgli and Shere is like twice as much better and deadly than the last ones in the other movies; Mowgli doesn't have the red flower to defend himself only the blade. I wanted Mowgli to show mercy to Shere Khan like he did to Kaa in the last few chapters before. Mowgli doesn't want to kill for vengeances like what Shere Khan did because that would make Mowgli more like him.**

 **To show the true moral of the story; that families doesn't have to be by DNA, it can be by adopting, anything because family is meant to love each other, even those we don't like.**

 **So, what will happen to Raksha? Will the villagers help her to keep on living? If you want to find, I will write another chapter with a little surprise, so keep hanging and see you soon. If I can't finish it before Christmas, then I would say to all for you readers to have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	23. Chapter 23: Ending

Chapter 23

The midnight was calm and clear in the night sky, the jungle was all quiet and still while there were red lights coming from behind some trees and bushes. The villagers were carrying Raksha gently to the man-village, four men including Sanjay carried her by softly placing their arms underneath the mother wolf. They tried not let Raksha's injured leg get banged on to anything, so it won't make it worst, but they were rushing fast to save her life. Mowgli was looking down in depress as he was losing his hope for this, believing this was all his fault. Kitty was there to company Mowgli, she did try to make Mowgli smile and have faith in this, but it quickly fades away.

They finally got back to the village, they carefully place the mother wolf on a table in a medical room with all the medicines in the small cabinets. The men asked Sahana to come in quickly because she know more about medicals and infections. Sahana was in the room scanning at the infection in the leg, Sanjay and other men were with Sahana to help with anything she needs. Mowgli and Kitty were waiting patiently outside sitting by a tree in the middle of the village. Kitty sitting up straight beside Mowgli, while staring sadly at Mowgli as he looks down in fearfulness.

"Mowgli, I beg of you not think that this was all your fault" Kitty said while Mowgli still looks downs.

"I'm not, I'm just…" Mowgli paused to take a deep breath, "I just really worried."

"I know, just don't be so hard on yourself please" Kitty said as she smiled a little and Mowgli did the same.

"Why did you came looking for me?" Mowgli asked, "I thought you were mad?"

"I wasn't mad, I was worried" Kitty answered, "I didn't want to you to get hurt or blame from something that wasn't your fault."

"So, you missed me?" Mowgli asked mockingly.

"A little" Kitty answered which made Mowgli giggled a bit, Kitty asked, "Did you missed me?"

Mowgli went quite from starting this usual feeling for Kitty again, Kitty giggled from the way he responded not like the way she did. Mowgli was beginning to sit up and lean back against the wall, unknowing that their hands touching a little and soon they move in closer. Mowgli and Kitty were unaware that they were smiling a little at the hand touching.

Then Sahana walk out of the room in silent, she come out facing the kids as Mowgli and Kitty sit up straight and was all ears. Sahana hasn't said any words spoken yet but now deep breaths were coming in and out.

"Mowgli" Sahana began with a low tone, then her voice was growing high, "I'm happy to say that she will perfectly fine."

Mowgli and Kitty were over the moon from hearing the great news, they hugged each other happily.

"She just needs to rest till tomorrow morning then she will be up and fine, but her leg still needs to heal a bit" Sahana instructed, "She can't run much around just rest for a few days."

Mowgli jumped up, ran to Sahana in surprise and hugged her tight, Mowgli said, "Thank you."

Sahana hugged Mowgli back, "You're welcome."

"You guys need to go to bed, get a good night sleep for tonight" Sahana instructed.

Mowgli and Kitty nodded as they up but Mowgli walked inside the room, and saw the sleeping wolf laying peacefully on the table, he gently stroke Raksha's soft fur.

"You're fine ami" Mowgli whispered as he strokes on Raksha's head.

Raksha slowly open her eyes and smiled a little at Mowgli and decided to go back to sleep.

Sahana came back and said, "Come on, time to go to sleep, you had a long night."

Mowgli and Kitty left the room as Kitty was heading to Meshua's house, but Mowgli stopped and looked back at the jungle. Kitty noticed Mowgli gazing at the edge of the jungle and she knew what he was thinking.

"Good night, Mowgli" Kitty said as she left him to decide.

Mowgli walked slowly towards the edge between the village and the jungle, and saw Baloo smiling. Mowgli was happy to see Baloo as he ran up to the big, cuddly bear and hugged him.

"Oh, Baloo" Mowgli whispered.

"It's alright kid" Baloo said, "There are just somethings you just have to handle yourself, but there will a big paw right here if you need it for help."

Mowgli nodded as he hugged Baloo more, Baloo added, "Go on kid"

Mowgli looked at Baloo's face to know if he was serious, Mowgli asked, "Really? But I thought?"

"No, go ahead, there may be many beautiful flowers on a tree, but one can be special to keep hold on" Baloo explained.

Mowgli looked back at the village, but his smile suddenly faded as he looked back at Baloo, "Come with me, it will fine I promise, I…"

Mowgli kneed down, so he and Baloo were facing eye to eye, "You know I can't that, I really wish I could."

"I really going to miss you" Mowgli wrapped his arms around Baloo's neck and hugged him as Baloo rub his head on Mowgli's shoulder.

"Me too kid, me too" Baloo whispered.

Baloo finished, "Go on, you need to go back before they do another search party."

Mowgli began walking back to the village as he waves good bye to Baloo, "Good bye, Baloo."

"See you around kid" Baloo said while watched Mowgli disappeared back running towards the village.

Kitty was at the doorsteps placing her shoes beside the entrance of Meshua's house. Kitty was hoping that Mowgli will be fine from what they were talking about. Suddenly Mowgli rushed up to the entrance of the house and surpriced, but mostly by he gave her quick kiss on her lips.

"Good night Kitty" Mowgli run back to Sahana's house, Kitty touch softly on her lips and started to grow a smile on her face from that unexcepted event.

Mowgli entered in Sahana's house and said, "Good night Sahana" he was about to enter in his room but stop and look at Sahana, "Hey Sahana, why were the men out in the jungle looking for me and Kitty?"

"Because I asked them too" Sahana answered, she walked up to and kneed infront of him, "Mowgli, when I heard that the wolf was your mother, I realise that you got a family in the jungle. So, whenever you need to go back to your home, I'll accept."

Sahana's smile made Mowgli smiled as he hugged her tight, Sahana whispered, "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Thank you, maji" Mowgli whispered back, "Oh, let me say good night to Shanti first."

Mowgli rushed back to Meshua's house while behind Sahana smiled at the boy who named her mother. Mowgli run up the stairs and heard Meshua singing to Shanti a lullaby.

 _My own home_

 _My own home_

Mowgli was beside of the entrance to her room, while listening to Meshua's sweet voice as she continued singing her lullaby.

 _Father is hunting in the forest_

 _Mother is cooking in the home_

 _I must go to fetch the water_

 _Till the day that I am grown._

 _Till I'm grown_

 _Till I'm grown_

 _I will meanings of life_

 _Exploring things that I don't know_

 _I will journey far in a distance_

 _Till I have found my own home._

Shanti was about to sleep till her eyes caught Mowgli in the corner of the door entrance.

"Mowgli!" Shanti was blissed as Mowgli walked over to her and they hugged, "I told you not to scare me again!"

Mowgli, Kitty and Meshua all laughed, the Shanti asked, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, it's a long story" Mowgli said.

"Can we hear? Please! Just one story!" Shanti begged for one story from Mowgli's adventures when he ran away.

"Okay, but be quick" Meshua said as she left the room.

"Hey Kitty" Mowgli whispered, "Would you like to come for more adventures in the jungle, with me?"

"Absolutely yes" Kitty whispered which made them both smile at each other.

Kitty and Shanti was sitting up on their hammocks, and Mowgli in the middle telling his adventures from yesterday to last night.

Back in the quite jungle, Baloo was walking in silent looking down at the ground, while he was not alone till Bagheera jumped down the tree branches.

"That took courage Baloo, not just for Mowgli but for you too" Bagheera began.

"Oh, Babby, don't say that I don't know anything, that I can't just bring him back in again. He belongs there and his whole future is waiting for him."

"I know, I sorry Baloo, you right and always were and will be."

Grey was waiting for Baloo to come, "So, how is he?"

"Fine, tough, but fine" Baloo answer, he tried to smile as he looks back, "I'm really gonna miss that kid."

"Same" Grey agreed.

"Me too" Bagheera agreed too.

They were about to walk off to the south, but Baloo stops all of a sudden when he just thought of something.

"Wait a minute, the kid was meant to go in the village when Shere Khan was around, right?"

"Yes" Bagheera and Grey answered curiously wondered why Baloo asked.

"But, he's not around now anymore" Baloo grew a wide smile on his face as he thought of a plan, Grey started to grow a little smile as he thinks of what Baloo is trying to say.

"Oh, Baloo!" Bagheera said with craziness as though Baloo is going to do something ridiculous again.

 _The next morning as bright and sunny than ever, Raksha's leg was finally healed and she was now and always a free, wide wolf as always, but mostly a great leader of the wolf pack. Raksha understood that if I need to go back to the village for anything and for that I have man family. She liked Sahana not just for help her, but she looked after me when I was in the village at the start. I think they had some things in comment as they great leaders who there to protect their packs._

 _Soon after two weeks later, Kitty had to go back to her home in London, she said she needed to go back to a school. I don't really know what it is, but she said it's like for me learning the most important rules of the jungle. And, I think it would have been selfish for me to aske her not to go to her home because it is like if she asked me not to go back to jungle. Kitty say she would come back in the summer, so I will be waiting for her to come excitedly._

 _In a few days after, Grey was now accepted as a true member of the wolf pack, now we can go hunting together with the other wolves. Oh, remember that I had an idea for what we were going to Shere Khan, now he lays only with his skin on the top of cancel rock where any creature will see how strong and brave the pack is. Sura is going to be a father, so I'm going to be an uncle soon. Baloo is asked to be a teacher for the little wolf cubs, he's the greatness but he was right about one thing; "Always let the bare necessities of life come to you." Believe me, they will come when you need something, just look around and see what can be done, but not by when you are looking for them. I was looking my whole life for who I am and where belong, but I have been missing it this whole time, now I have got two families; one in the jungle and the other in the village. This is from who I am; I am a wolf, and man-cub, and for that, I am Mowgli, the wolf-boy._

After a few days, Mowgli and Kitty would always leave and journey into the jungle, Mowgli swings on the veins through the trees and sometimes Kitty just hangs on tight onto him and enjoy the ride. After reaching to their distance in either Baloo's home cave or by where the wolves live. Mostly, Kitty brings her camera to take photos of all their adventures they will have to remember. And a little song that is always sang by Baloo just to start the day:

 _Look_ _for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life_

 _(Oh yeah)_

 _With just the bare necessities of life_

 _(One more time)_

 _With just the bare necessities of life_

 _(Yeah man)_

In a dark night, in the town of Khanhiwara, an eerie street in the edge of Khanhiwara was filled with vicious, greedy men out for gambling money and acholic drinks in bars.

One man rushing through the crowd of men in the bar, he was a quite a big man with a grey turban around his head, while wearing a dark blue shirt with dark grey shorts. He was meeting an old friend in a private room at the back bar. When he was finally there, there was his mysterious friend was waiting for him by a table. The dark shadows covered his face and half of his body, as his friend had an old, classic smoking pipe and came out with lots of smoke flowing out of his mouth into the air.

"You're late Riswan. Why?" His mystery asked in a creepy tone.

Riswan walked fast to the other side of the table and sat, "I have two news you probably want to hear. You remember Sahana?"

"Of course, I remember" the friend said as he took in a deep air of smoke, "I desire that precious thing. Does she now want to run back to me?"

While his friend was drinking his vine, Riswan continued, "No, first I heard she might have found her lost son."

His friend suddenly chock while drinking from hearing the new from Riswan, he made a death stare, "How? He is dead!"

"I did say might, by sides there is no DNA proof that he is her son" Riswan explain clearly, "But I think you might like the second news. He was raised in the jungle."

"That is not joke?" his friend asked, he quickly stand and asked another question, "Where was he raised?"

Raswan answered, "By that village of course."

The man walked over to shelf filled with papers and maps as he picked one of the maps quickly and unravel. The map shows the country of India, with red dots in some of the parts in India, there was one which was dotted in the Seoni jungle. The man made a frightening smile on his face, he walked back to his table and picked up a phone to call some friends.

"Hi, this me, Buldeo, tell the others to get here as soon as possible. I think we might get some bigger fortunes than we have ever had. Also, I think I need to deal with another family issue. I tell when you get so start packing."

Buldeo smoke one more from his pipe as he turned to Rowan and ordered, "Pack your bags. We will leave soon as they arrive."

Buldeo walked to his bedroom upstairs above the bar in a rent room, he unlocked a lock to open the wardrobe, he slammed it open and carefully took out his precious rifle.

He whispered to himself with an eerie grime, "Let's see how hard this challenge will be next."

 **Hey guys, so Mowgli and his friends gets the happy ending he deserves, Raksha is fine and will lived, and Mowgli has two big, lovely families he cares for and they care for him. Sadly, Kitty does need to leave for school, but she will come back for Mowgli's new adventures**

 **I don't own Buldeo from the jungle book stories or Riswan, he is from The Jungle Book the Japanese series who is a friend of Buldeo.**

 **There was deleted third sequel that Disney was going to make, so I thank you guys for reading my story of what I may think the sequel of The Jungle Book (2016), it has been a pleasure.**

 **I'll give you a hit, Mowgli had another vision from Kaa in my story, and who was that man?**

 **Why, you didn't think that this was the end of the story, did you?**

 **See you soon!**


	24. Chapter 24: Deleted Scene

**Hey guys, so this is like a deleted scene from the story that I written but I couldn't find to put it in, so as part of the movie idea I decided to write about how Shere Khan meets Tabaqui, the sly, cowardly jackal. This takes place after the first movie and before the second one. In this deleted scene, this is like the scene with Shere Khan and Kaa from ** **the jungle book 2 (2003). I have also written a third sequel to the Jungle Book in case your guys are interested. So please read it and leave some comments on what you think of it.******

Deep in a dark part of the east jungle, creepy laughing noises echoed throughout the area. The quite night cover dark shadows over everything that doesn't get caught by the bright light of the half moon. Every creature was sleeping safe and sound away from the dangers lucking in the dark, except a few that spies on the weak prey who foolishly walk out by themselves. One sly creature crawling in the shadows, Tabaqui the jackal searching around for small scrapes from a skinny bone as a leftover. Then the small sounds transformed into loud growling and the Tabaqui rushed out from a wolf pack he was stealing some scraps or meat from. Tabaqui jumped off some rock leading him down a steep path till he landed on a flat path. Shaking off in his entirety body to get the leaves and dirt off from his fur, after being chased by a wolf pack. At the end, Tabaqui was breathing deeply while the wolves were howling for their victory.

"Only for a scrap" Tabaqui laughed to himself a little, then his voice changed to low, dark tone, "Or just a small bone."

"You got what you wanted you dog!" Tabaqui faced back and shouted loud enough for the whole to hear him.

"And I don't even think they understand what mercy actually mean" Tabaqui started walking off in an angry mood. "First, that other wolf pack took that skinny little shrimp of a man-cub and I never had a scrap from them since. Then the monkeys started throwing coconuts at me everything they see, and now I got nothing! What next?! I might as well run into a predator or something…"

Suddenly, something big, hard, and dark was in the way which bumbed into Tabaquis' head and made him moved back, "Jeez, at this time of night a stupid thing had to be in your way-ooo…" Tabaqui stubbier after realising what he actually bumped into to.

A tiger rises out from the black shadows from beneath the tree branches, mostly parts of the tiger's fur were really burned. An eerie smile grew on the tiger's face as he walks slowly towards the cowardly jackal.

"Sh-Shere Khan?" Tabaqui asked as he started walking backwards, "No, no, no, I didn't mean what I said there, I didn't even see you there." Felt at the end of his tail of hard wood, Tabaqui looked back and noticed that there was a tree behind him. Tabaqui started to panic more as he was stuck with a tree behind him while Shere Khan was still walking up towards him. Tabaqui tried to talk his way out of a meal, "You know I'm not even good to eat, I haven't take a wash in weeks. you might even catch my madness."

Shere Khan stopped while staring at the scared jackal as Tabaqui lowed his head showing his respect and that he is innocent. Shere Khan noticed that Tabaqui was still breathing deeply, he asked in a creepy tone, "Been on the run recently?"

Tabaqui answered calmly, "Well yeah you me, ha, food to steal, scrapes to eat, deals to make." Then Tabaqui slowly moved around the tiger and started walking away, "I would love, really, I would, but I got some business I need to take care of."

The eyes of the tiger low and sharpen on the jackal as Tabaqui slide around him but something about what Tabaqui said earlier was attached to Shere Khan's mind. After thing that he got away from the tiger, Tabaqui kept on walking straight ahead without looking back. Quickly, Shere Khan slammed his right paw down on Tabaqui's tail which made the jack fall back and down on to the ground.

"What's your hurry?" Shere Khan asked with a deep, dark, curious look on his face with his eerie eyes narrowing down upon the cowardly jackal.

Tabaqui gulped some cool air down his throat so he could try to talk his way of this situation, "Nothing, no reason at all, I just, I…"

As Fast as Shere Khans' claws came out from his other paw and were on Tabaquis' neck, Tabaqui was starting to breath heavily and panicking hard. Shere Khan's claws were rolling up and down in a rhythm like a wave, he asked, "You know him, don't you?"

Tabaqui tried to catch some air to ask, "Who's him?"

"Mowgli, that skinny little shrimp of a man-cub" the tone of Shere Khan's voice was sounded more deeper, and more darker from when he said the man-cub's man.

"Mowgli?" Tabaqui said to himself, "Yes! Yeah, I remember him. That man-cub was adopted by Akela, the leader of the pack, right?"

"Preciously" Shere Khan answered, he lifted his paws off from Tabaqui, "Well not the leader anymore anyway."

"Why? Did he-ooo…" Tabaqui soon realised what Shere Khan meant; when he killed Akela by throwing him off the lift. Tabaqui got the feeling that he didn't wanted the tiger to do the same to him. "Same, well, actually me and the pack are exactly friends now because of that furless monkey, so I can't get anyway close to them or even tried to talk to them."

"Well you're going to back there if I need to lure the man-cub away from the pack, away towards to me, to revenges" Shere Khan ordered.

Tabaqui made a disgrace look on his face, "Ha, you're kidding me? If I go back there, then I'll be the skinny, little, boneless jackal after they have shredded me to bits. Why not you? You can't barley get yourself fully burned after fighting with that man-cub."

A range of anger began rising dangerously inside of the tiger, from what Tabaqui just said reminded Shere Khan of his lose against the man-cub in the fight. He could feel the burning hot flames from the red flower touching his fur and burning it till it was black. When he was fallen into the deadly pile of the red flower, Shere Khan remembered the humiliation from his lose, the betrayal from the other animals who have fought with their own lives for a man-cub. At that second, Shere Khan wipe his right paw at Tabaqui's face and push him against the side of a tree. He whispered in a spooky tone, "You know, insulting a tiger's intelligence, can make it very irritable."

"Oh, okay, well one thing I know, he's not he's not in the man-village" Tabaqui laughed as he tried to make a little joke but Shere Khans' only response was his claws flashed right out from his paw and on Tabaqui's neck. Tabaqui tried to catch up with some air from being chocked, "Okay, okay, wait, wait! I see that you don't have a good sense of humour. But, I think I might know some animals who could get rid of the whole pack."

That caught Shere Khan's attention, not only getting the man-cub but the whole pack. He slowly let Tabqui go and the jackal started breathing hard in and out to catch his breath. Shere Khan asked, "What kind of animals are those?"

Tabaqui finally caught his breath and answered, "Red dholes. They closely live here, up in the north-east. I made a little deal with them before, not the friendliest ones around, but they are the best you can get. I can talk to them in your name, and they will follow you, but there's always a price to pay."

"They get the wolves, that's their price" Shere Khan said.

"Alright, but what's in it for me" Tabaqui had a small grin on his face, "Because without me you wouldn't know where those dholes are, or any news happening around the jungle and the wolf pack. I can make sly through that pack as an unknowing shadow. Am I right, or am I right?"

Shere Khan sign and death stare at Tabaqui waiting for the jackal's body to be shaken in fear from correcting him. However, Shere Khan knew that Tabaqui was right from what he just said, Tabaqui continued, "And without me, you wouldn't know where that man-cub was in the first place."

"Clearly" Shere Khan said.

"Well, it did almost token you ten years to noticed" Tabaqui laughed but he only saw the face of angry and hunger from Shere Khan. Tabaqui quickly stopped and said, "Hey, I'm a sly, cowardly, friendless jackal, what do I have to lose?"

"Your life as a meal" Shere Khan threatened with an eerie grin. He stopped and think for a second, "You can have a leg of one of the wolves." Tabaqui nodded up and down cheerfully with his tongue out licking his lips, already imaging tasting the flavour of the meat.

"But you tried to pull anything else from me, then I'll pull off your leg, understand" Shere Khan walked over to Tabaqui and pulled up a claw up underneath Tabaquis' head.

Feeling the sharp edge of the tiger's claw as through it could cut right through at the bottom of his mouth. Tabaqui did a big gulped, "I get the point" Tabaqui used his paws to move Shere Khan's paw away from him.

"Good show" Shere Khan said as he stood straight, he turned around and started to walk off.

"Thank you" Tabaqui whispered to himself, feeling thankful for his whole life as he closed his eyes.

Tabaqui got up fast while still breathless and started to walk beside Shere Khan up at front so he's leading the way. Shere Khan believe that this will be his chance to get the man-cub, knowing that Tabaqui is desperate to get a great catch for he to bite on; something big, something juicy. Also, understanding that the red dholes don't follow the law of the jungle, so they would be ruthless. But the thought of getting rid of the wolf pack, and anything that stands in his way, he growls of small laugher that the man-cub will finally be his soon. Now, Shere Khan and Tabaqui walk into the dark side of the jungle in the night, traveling to the north-east, where the vicious, deadly red dholes are.


End file.
